


Into Your Hideaway

by MayGreyback



Series: Hideaway 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Caretaking, Comfort/Angst, Doctor Castiel, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Human Trafficking, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Knotting, Lots of bad things have happened to Dean, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Protective Castiel, Surgeon Castiel, alternative universe, more fluff than I intended but oh well
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGreyback/pseuds/MayGreyback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guidando giù per la strada deserta delle Rocky Mountains Castiel trova qualcosa di inaspettato: Un omega. Non uno qualunque, ma un omega nudo, ferito, e incinta.</p><p>Dean non parla molto all'inizio, ma questo non nasconde la bontà della sua anima.</p><p>E non impedisce a Castiel di innamorarsi di lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1) Never Do We Know

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into Your Hideaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069692) by [thepinupchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist). 



> Il titolo della fic è ispirato da Fuel to Fire di Agnes Obel
> 
> Avvisi generali: Un sacco di merda è capitata a Dean, la storia segue sia Dean che Castiel, quindi aspettatevi che suddetta merda venga richiamata.
> 
> altre cose da tenere a mente:  
> -l'alpha biologico del bambino di Dean non ha importanza e non comparirà nella storia  
> -non verrà fatto del male al bambino di Dean in nessuna parte della storia
> 
> -thepinupchemist-
> 
> ..........................................................................................................................................
> 
> Salve! Allora inizio col dire che questa è una traduzione, per tanto io non sono la scrittrice di questo capolavoro, ma una mera traduttrice.  
> La scrittrice, thepinupchemist, è consapevole e felice dell'esistenza di questa traduzione.
> 
> Non è una traduzione alla lettera, parola per parola, è una traduzione che mira ad aver senso (cosa che in una traduzione alla lettera spesso viene a mancare), alcune parti saranno quindi diverse dall'originale, per il semplice fatto che non avrebbero alcun senso o suonerebbero in modo terribile.
> 
> Questa è una fic Omegaverse: Vi piace? Bene siete i ben venuti. Non vi piace? Mi dispiace, cliccate sulla crocetta rossa in alto a destra. Non avete idea di cosa sia un omegaverse? Bene, qui sotto scriverò una breve spiegazione giusto per dare almeno una vaga idea .
> 
> (L'omegaverse è un universo alternativo in cui è rappresentata una realtà simile alla nostra, ma non viene data importanza ai generi primari -maschio/femmina- ma ai generi secondari -apha/beta/omega- a prescindere dal sesso. Gli alpha sono il genere dominante, hanno dei periodi ciclici in cui sono in fregola/calore e sentono un fortissimo bisogno di unirsi sessualmente ad un omega. I beta sono il genere neutro, sono di scarso interesse sia per gli alpha che per gli omega, pertanto formano spesso coppie beta/beta, anche se non sono da escludersi relazioni alpha/beta o beta/omega. Gli omega sono i sottomessi, l'omega va periodicamente in calore, e durante questo periodo può restare incinta, possono prendere dei soppressori per il calore o dei contraccettivi se vogliono affrontare il calore senza il rischio di gravidanze, l'omega si "bagna", il suo ano si autolubrifica per permettere una più facile penetrazione all'alpha e per consentirgli di prendere il nodo, un'escrescenza di pelle che si trova alla base del pene, l'alpha e l'omega inseguito all rapporto rimangono uniti attraverso il nodo per diverso tempo, da non dimenticare che l'omega verse richiama al mondo animale, molta importanza viene data all'olfatto e quindi ai diversi tipi di odori, più o meno gradevoli, percepiti dai personaggi, e la possessività da parte di ogni genere, alpha in particolare, e il desiderio di marcare il compagno, più spesso l'omega, con il proprio odore, inolte ha molto importanza anche il processo con cui due compagni diventano compagni, legandosi tra loro, che non è solo il nodo durante i cicli di accoppiamento, ma anche, e sopratttto, un morso che viene dato dall'alpha -o in alcuni i casi da entrambi- sul collo del compagno, in alcuni casi preceduto da un corteggiamento.)
> 
> La fic è composta da 34 capitoli, gli aggiornamenti avverranno ogni 2-3 settimane, probabilmente di domenica, salvo problemi.
> 
> Questa non è una fic leggera, ci sono alcune parti devvero poco piacevoli, sia da leggere che da tradurre, ci sono alcune scene di violenza, e scene di abusi.
> 
> Ci tengo a sottolineare che non sono piazzate a caso, non fungono da riempitivo e non soddisfano un qualche instinto sadico della scrittrice. Sono scene che "hanno ragion d'essere" e per quanto spiacevoli sono necessarie alla trama. Premetto tuttavia che nessuna di queste scene avviene tra Dean e Castiel e che nessun danno verrà mai fatto al bambino di Dean
> 
> Ogni capitolo avrà (se ritenuto necessario) degli avvertimenti, che possano darvi un'idea di cosa aspettarvi, inoltre sapendo che, per quanto necessarie, alcuni vogliono comunque evitare scene di violenza o abuso, metterò un' asterisco rosso all'inizio e alla fine del pezzo, e se necessario un piccolo riassunto, così che tutti posso godersi la lettura senza perdere pezzi.
> 
> Ah, per amor di precisione, scriverò sempre che Dean è incinta, non vedrete mai la parola incintO, semplicemente trovo che sia una parola orribile, quindi eviterò di usarla.
> 
> Buona lettura!
> 
> -Dany-

Capitolo 1  
 Capitolo 1) Newer Do We Know   
  
**Chapter Track: Fuel to Fire – Agnes Obel**

 

  
  
Il negozio di alimentari si trova diversi chilometri giù per la montagna, circa 45 minuti di auto quando vi è bel tempo, bel tempo che ora è tutt'altro che presente.  Piove, il profumo della terra bagnata rende l'aria umida ed elettrica fuori dalla Prius di Castiel. Castiel ama quest'odore, ne ama la purezza di cui può godere ora che vive in un'isolata casa nelle Rocky Mountains del Colorado.

Gli piaceva la sua vita a Denver , ma dopo che per alcuni sfortuiti eventi gli avevano revocato la licenza  medica, questo è lo stile di vita che gli si addice maggiormente: Una vita calma, in solitudine, dove può passare giornate a leggere, imparare a cucinare, vivendo con i soldi che aveva versato sul suo **libretto dei risparmi(1)** quando aveva la sua illustre carriera come chirurgo a Denver.

Ora è disoccupato e solo, ma gli va bene così. La città più vicina è Buena Vista, una cittadina di poco più di 2.500abitanti. La sua casa si trova oltre le strade sterrate e le colline piene di pioppi, conifere e fiori di campo. Questa è una casa migliore. Qui può annusare la pioggia. Non ci sono gas di scarico o cassonetti troppo pieni di immondizia, o vicoli marcati con l'odore di dozzine di alpha.

c'è solo....la pioggia.

_Gesù Cristo._

Non c'è- ok, c'è qualcos'altro la fuori questa notte, qualcosa di forte. Castiel quasi sbatte il piede sul freno, prima di considerare quanto sconsigliabile sia farlo lungo quella strada fangosa e bagnata, allora lascia andare il pedale, e la Prius procede a passo d'uomo.

Annusa l'aria, solo per essere sicuro di non essere impazzito.

Il bouquet di odori che lo colpisce è il più forte che abbia annusato in anni. Il più pungente è _l'angoscia._ Non solo angoscia. E' l'angoscia di un omega.    
L'angoscia di un omega incinta. L'angoscia di un omega incinta _in calore._

Questo non dovrebbe essere possibile. Aveva sentito di rari casi in cui si sono verificate cose del genere, ma essere incinta e allo stesso tempo in calore è un'anomalia medica.

Ciò che vede Castiel -quando trova a pochi passi dalla sua auto la fonte di quel profumo inebriante- è un omega nudo, imbevuto di pioggia, le braccia strette attorno al suo corpo.

Questo tira fuori un po' della sua parte alpha, la spinge fuori, e il suo cervello palpita al ritmo di _ProteggiProteggiProteggi._ La logica lo porta a chiedersi cosa ci faccia un omega nudo, incinta, in calore **nel Mezzo Del Nulla, Colorado(2).** Non c'è davvero nulla. I vicini vivono a miglia di distanza e il mondo è immerso nella quiete. La cassetta della posta dista sette miglia da casa sua.

Castiel rallenta fino a fermarsi, allora vede: segni di un rosso acceso percorrono tutta la schiena dell'omega. E' raccapricciante e l'alpha in lui brucia di rabbia. Castiel ferma la sua Prius accanto all'omega e tira giù il finestrino.

"Ciao" Grida sopra il suono della pioggia che cade al suolo. "Sali in macchina!"

Due occhi vuoti lo guardano dal bel viso bagnanto del omega.

"Per favore, sali in macchina" Ripete Castiel.

L'omega deglutisce lentamente, e dopo un lungo momento di riflessione obbedisce. Apre la portiera dal lato del passeggero e con un movimento morbido scivola sul sedile. Nonostante la curva del suo stomaco è troppo magro, sicuramente denutrito, è completamente bagnato, trema per il freddo e il terrore. E nonstante l'odore di paura che proviene dal suo corpo, stende un braccio e lo pone stancamente tra le gambe di Castiel, strofinando il suo cazzo contro il tessuto dei jeans.  
E' un moviento esperto, meccanico e automatico: E' un omega traumatizzato che cerca di sopravvivere.

"No, no," Dice Castiel, e prendendolo per il polso, sposta la mano sul grembo dell'omega. Lui sa che la maggior parte degli Alpha direbbe di sì-magrezza a parte, quest'omega è indiscutibilmente attraente, e sotto gli odori di paura, dolore, calore, profuma in modo divino. L'espressione confusa dell'uomo lo spinge ad aggiungere: "Non voglio questo da te, ti sto solo portando a casa per riscaldarti, okkay?"

L'omega non risponde.

"Come ti chiami?"

Lui non risponde neanche a questa domanda, avvolge le braccia attorno al suo corpo e affonda maggiormente nel sedile della Prius.

"Okkay" Dice l'alpha "Io sono Castiel, vivo a circa mezz'ora da qui, su per questa montagna"

Ancora una volta l'omega non risponde, ma rabbrividisce. Castiel allora ferma l'auto nel erba accanto alla strada e si toglie la giacca. E' primavera quindi non indossa nulla di particolarmente pesante, solo una giacca a vento, ma è asciutta e il suo corpo l'ha resa calda. La pone sulle spalle dell'omega e gli porge un cenno gentile.

Appena Castiel inizia a guidare vede con la coda dell'occhio l'omega tirare la giacca più stretta attorno a sé, e si sforza di non girarsi ad osservarlo.

Castiel non sa cos'è successo, ma è chiaro che non sia nulla di buono, l'odore di disagio era così penetrante da costringerlo a fermare la Prius nel mezzo della strada, e tutt'ora permane l'odore di cautela e una paura istintiva. E sulle cosce l'omega ha gli stessi marchi visti sulla schiena: Segni rosso acceso e sottili cicatrici bianche.

"La mia casa è proprio dietro a questa curva" Dice Castiel dopo alcuni minuti, per riempire il silenzio che era calato nell'abitacolo. Si mordicchia il labbro inferiore e tenta di pensare a ciò di cui quest'uomo ha più bisogno. Cibo. Vestiti. Un bagno. Giocattoli per affrontare il suo calore.  
_Non c'è nulla di cui quest'omega non abbia bisogno._

Parcheggia la Prius in garage e permette all'omega di entrare nel calore di casa sua. Si ferma nell'ingresso, alle spalle di Castiel, continua a tremare per il freddo e si muove nervosamente sotto la giacca a vento.

"Hai fame?" Gli domanda l'alpha.

L'uomo annuisce.

"Ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare" Replica Castiel. Guida l'omega nella sua cucina e lo invita a sedersi al tavolo. La maggior parte  del cibo è ancora in macchina, quindi è costretto a preparare qualcosa di semplice e veloce. Pone una padella sul fuoco e vi mette del formaggio, poi mette insieme un panino e lo pone in un piatto di fronte all'uomo

"Ecco" Dice Castiel

L'uomo lo guarda per un attimo, come se credesse che il cibo fosse un trucco, poi sembra lasciar perdere, prende il formaggio grigliato con entrambe le mani, mordendolo come se non avesse toccato cibo da anni.

"Ti troverò dei vestiti" Mormorò l'alpha

Nello stesso tempo in cui Castiel ha trovato alcuni paia di pantaloni e magliette, l'omega ha già finito di mangiare e si è avvolto in una palla sulla sedia della cucina.

E' sporco, puzza di sudiciume e immondizia e dai piedi alle ginocchia è coperto dal fango della strada.

Le piante dei suoi piedi sono tagliate. Il forte odore di sangue fuoriesce a fiotti dal suo corpo e colpisce il naso di Castiel con il suo odore acre.

L'omega senza dubbio necessita di cure mediche.

"Ciao" dice Castiel goffamente per annunciare la propria presenza, "Ehm....seguimi"

L'omega semplicemente obbedisce al comando. Lo conduce nella stanza degli ospiti e mette dei vestiti ai piedi del grande letto queen-size, che si trova nella parete di fronte a lui. E' una camera semplice ma confortevole, piena di ogni cosa di cui una persona potrebbe aver bisogno. Un camino a legna si trova di fronte al letto, adiacente alla porta, e dall'altro lato vi è la porta del bagno degli ospiti, modesto, ma fornito di saponi inodore e adatti ad ogni genere, shampoo, dentifricio, asciugamani morbidi e rasoi usa e getta ancora impacchettati.

Castiel con un gesto indica la doccia e gli dice gentilmente: "Perchè non ti fai un bagno? Il sapone e lo shampoo sono nell'armadietto e, uhm, io credo di poterti trovarti un, emh, un giocattolo. Ne hai bisogno? Per il calore?"

L'omega annuisce, quindi Castel esce ed inizia a rovistare nel suo armadio. Sono passati anni da quando è stato convolto in una relazione con un omega e diversi mesi da quando si è preso cura di un omega come medico, ma non si può mai sapere quando si avra bisogno di avere un **fake-knot(3)** a portata di mano. Egli solitamente ne aveva più d'uno, soprattuto prima del ritiro della licenza, ora ne ha solo alcuni, che usa occasionalmente su se stesso quando ne ha voglia.

L'idea che l'omega nella stanza accanto si scopi sullo stesso fake-knot sotto la doccia dall'altra parte del salotto fa ribollire il sangue a Castiel. Non è abituato a questo. Si vantava spesso del suo controllo e della sua obbiettività in ogni situazione. Avere degli omega in calore dentro le mura dell'ospedale o nel suo appartamento non era raro, e dopo un po' ha imparato a fronteggiare la situazione in diversi modi -bere un bel bicchiere di scotch, fare esercizio fisico dopo il lavoro- così da uscirne vivo.

Quest'omega lo rendeva _bisognoso._

Trovo un giocattolo -un fake-knot viola- in una scatola sotto le sue scarpe da ginnastica. Fanculo la biologia e i suoi istinti. Lui è un essere umano razionale e non si trasformerà in un idiota **headknot(4)** solo perchè un omega in calore è in casa sua. Nudo. Tutto bagnato e-

_Stop._ Prende un lungo respiro, abbastanza profondo da permettergli di tornare in bagno tenendo in mano un giocattolo.

"Ecco" Dice "Questo ti aiuterà. Cercami se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, io sarò nella mia stanza, dall'altra parte del salotto."

Si asciuga le mani sudate sui jeans e se ne va, prima che la situazione gli sfugga di mano. Non sapeva che un omega potesse avre quest'odore, la personificazione della più pura tentazione, non sapeva di poter sentire una chimica come questa, così forte da poterla sentire fin dentro le ossa. Castiel portò una delle mani a coprigli il naso e la bocca, e annuso il suo stesso odore, lascia che il suo odore di alpha lavi via l'odore dell'omega. Aiuta, ma non molto, si dirige in cucina e prepara del cibo nonstante la sua mancanza di fame -qualcosa che odora di cipolla, aglio; che sopprima i bisogni alpha che sente crescere in ogni parte del suo corpo.

Non sente l'omega uscire dalla doccia, non si rende conto di quanto tempo ha passato concentrato sul piatto di broccoli saltati in padella con salsa di soia e aglio, fin quando non sente un piccolo colpo di tosse alla sua sinistra. L'omega indossa gli abiti di Castiel e dal suo odore può dire che ha appena finito di scoparsi. E' così sexy che rende l'alpha nuovamente bisognoso e il cazzo gli diventa subito duro nei pantaloni. L'omega tiene goffamente il fake-knot tra le mani e lo porge a Castiel non appena questi lo guarda.

Oh, Gesù.

"Uhm....tu.....tienilo. Per il calore"  Dice l'alpha e, vedendo gli occhi dell'omega correre al cibo che sfrigola sopra la stufa, gli domanda: "Hai ancora fame?"

Annuisce.

"Allora puoi riportare il giocattolo in camera, intanto ti servirò un piatto"  E ci prova davvero a rendere le parole educare, ma gli escono tese e frustrate, in un ringhio che allarma l'omega e lo porta a guardarsi attorno spaventato. L'odore che rilascia non aiuta in realtà, anzi, appena l'omega esce Castiel sente la pelle pizzicargli dall'indescrivibile voglia di inseguirlo. La voglia di inseguirlo è rapidamente sostituita dalla più forte sequenza di _FottereAccopiarsiProcreare_ , che non dovrebbe essere possibile, visto che l'omega ha già nel suo ventre il cucciolo di un altro alpha.

E oltre a questo, quel povero omega non è nelle condizioni di scopare o di accoppiarsi o di fare qualcosa di simile. Castiel fa scorrere le dita fra i capelli e butta fuori tutta l'aria trattenuta precedentemente nei polmoni. Può farcela. Può controllarsi

L'omega torna e si siede docilmente al tavolo della cucina. Alza la forchetta per mangiare, ma si ferma e guarda in alto, verso l'altro, e piega la testa.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?" Chiede alpha.

L'omega abbandona la forchetta nel piatto e cammina verso di lui, I suoi occhi puntano al cavallo di pantaloni, dove il cazzo di Castiel è completamente duro, e rischia che da un momento all'altro spunti il suo nodo. Cosa che non gli è _mai_ successa dalla pubertà, a meno che non fosse dentro qualcun'altro (per quanto anche quelle siano state delle rare occasioni), ma nessuno di loro profumava come quest'omega. Omega che raggiunge il suo cavallo e lo afferra attraverso il denim, chiudento la mano attorno all'erezione di Castiel.

Castiel ansima e spinge l'omega indietro. _No. No. No. No._ Non farà del male a quest'uomo: è ferito, affamato e la paura non gli permette di ragionare -può sentire l'odore di paura ovunque, specialmente nel momento in cui lo spinge via.

"Scusa" Dice l'alpha "Scusa, scusa. Io non....non ho bisogno di _questo_ da te, okkay? Qui sei al sicuro, posso controllarmi."

Sentendo ciò l'uomo inarca un sopracciglio, come a dire: _'Oh, davvero?'_. E' il primo segno di qualcosa che non sia obbedienza che può vedere.

"Io -mangia la tua cena" E aggiunge "Torno subito". Scappa nella sua camera e corre in bagno alla ricerca alla ricerca di qualsiasi cosa possa aiutarlo a sopprimere i suoi stupidi bisogni alpha. Controlla gli armadietti, passa in rassegna flaconi di shampo e saponi, muove una mano nello spazio sotto il lavantino e la sua mano sbatte contro una bottiglietta di vetro -certo, avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima. La colonia per alpha fin troppo costosa che Michael gli aveva regalato alcuni natali prima. Non l'ha mai usato. Generalmente è usato per sedurre qualche bell'omega, ed era il modo non molto sottile di suo fratello di dirgli che era giunto il momento di trovare un compagno e mettere su famiglia. Ha un odore terribile. E' l'odore perfetto per frenare i propri impulsi.

Castiel cosparge un panno umido con la sostanza e la pressa contro il proprio viso, prima di azzardarsi a tornare dall'omega, omega che è seduto al tavolo della cucina, di fronte ad una ciotola vuota, le ginocchia piegate sotto il mento nel tetativo di rendersi più piccolo.

Non sente subito Castiel, così lui può ammirarlo per qualche attimo senza parlare.

Non è particolarmente piccolo, anzi è grande per essere un omega, ma a dirla tutta è grande anche per essere un beta. In piedi potrebbe essere perfino più alto di Castiel, ma è difficile dirlo visto che sta cercando di farsi più piccolo in ogni modo possibile: Tiene la testa rivolta verso il basso, gli occhi fissi al pavimento. La pelle sembra sembra non aver visto il sole da molto tempo. Guardando sotto le cicatrici che comprono gran parte del suo corpo, l'omega appare pallido, livido, debole.

"Lascia che ti dia un'occhiata" Dice in fine Castiel.

L'omega lo guarda come se fosse pazzo e raggiunge il bordo della maglietta, comincia a sollevarla ma l'apha dice subito: "No, no. Non in questo senso. Ero un medico. Tu sta soffrendo. Voglio solo essere sicuro che tu stia bene. Dopo potremmo chiamare la tua famiglia. Puoi usare il mio telefono"

L'omega scuote la testa.

"Non vuoi metterti in contatto con la tua famiglia?"

L'omega scuote nuovamente la testa.

"Hai una famiglia?"

L'omega nega ancora.

"Oh" Dice Castiel, sento lo stomaco chiudesi nel sentire ciò, non poteva immaginare questa situazione quando ha sentito l'odore d'angoscia, ne quando ha accolto l'omega nella sua auto prima e nella sua casa dopo. Quest'uomo non ha un posto dove andare, _nessun posto._

Castiel valuta l'importanza della propria solitudine, non sa che pensare di fronte all'idea di accogliere in casa sua quest'omega incinta, che non ha ancora detto una parola, che sembra così malato da essere vicino alla morte , che mangia come se non vedesse del cibo da giorni, che è in calore pur avendo un cucciolo nel suo ventre.

Nudo, congelato, ferito, solo e incinta nel bel mezzo del nulla.

Sarebbe crudele. Fanculo la sua solitudine.

"Fin quando ne hai bisogno puoi restare" E aggiunge: "Siediti qui."

Lo lascia un momento e va a recuperare alcuni oggetti del suo passato da medico. Ha pagato il suo kit e ha ritenuto che fosse uno spreco gettarlo via. L'ospedale forniva la maggior parte degli strumenti necessari, ma ha sempre ritenuto sicuro avere dei farmaci a sua disposizione. In un mondo così violento era facile farsi del male. A Denver aveva omega che entravano e uscivano regolarmente dal suo appartamento, avevano bisogno di farmaci per il dolore, punti di sutura, o di un'alro svariato numero di cose. Non ha mai amato l'idea di essere impotente di fronte alla sofferenza altrui.

Così il suo kit medico è finito sul fondo del suo armadio, dentro la borsa che utilizzava per andare al lavoro. In cucina pone la borsa sul tavolo, e lascia che l'omega guardi all'interno, poi inizia a muoversi: gli prende il polso, controlla occhi e orecchie. Immagina sia troppo presto per compiere un esame ai genitali dell'omega, troppo invasivo, considerando che l'odore di paura dell'omega aleggia anora nella stanza.

"Lascia che ti bendi i piedi" Dice Castiel, e continua: " Il tuo cuore batte un po' lentamente, ma tutto il resto sembra a posto"

Castiel si assicura che i piedi dell'omega siano ben puliti prima di applicare il **Neospirin(5)** sopra i tagli, e poco dopo li benda con cura.

Ed è in quel momnto che lo vede, un piccolo nodulo, quasi impercettibile, vicino alla caviglia sinistra dell'omega. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e lo tocca con le dita, sentendo subito un lamento provenire dall'uomo. Castiel guarda in alto e vede il dolore e allo stesso tempo sente l'odore di eccitazione dell'omega. Tossisce e raggiunge il panno imbevuto di colonia, respira profondamente prima di tornare a controllare la caviglia dell'omega.

Il nodulo è piccolo, largo circa due centimetri e alto tre.

Ha visto una cosa simile, prima.

Solo una volta, ma Castiel l'ha visto.

E' un impianto ormonale. Sono fuori legge da decenni, ma talvolta appaiono in omega soggetti al traffico sessuale: omega rapiti o che sono fuggiti dalle proprie famiglie, trovati da potenti protettori, drogati e tenuti costantemente in calore per i propri clienti. E' una pratica barbara, ma non rara: si sentono spesso notizie di omega trovati mezzi morti, drogati, con bruciature di sigarette, le piante dei piedi piene di cicatrici e i corpi devastati.

Castiel alza gli lentamente gli occhi e chiede con calma: "Omega, sei in fuga?"

L'uomo s' irridisce sotto la sua mano.

"Va tutto bene" Dice Castiel precipitosamente "E' che ho gia visto uno di questi una volta. E' un impianto ormonale. Lavorando a Denver, in un ospedale, ho visto una giovane donna omega, con un impianto come questo nel polso, la manteneva in calore per il suo protettore"  Non sono riusciti a condannare quell'uomo, e questo fa decisamente incazzare Castiel.

Non fallirà di nuovo, aiuterà quest'omega.

L'omega corruga la fronte. Si china a guardare la sua caviglia, sfiora con le dita il nodulo, e lancia uno sguardo inorridito a Castiel.

"Posso rimuoverlo" dice l'alpha: "Ho gli strumenti necessari"

Il sollievo prende vita sul volto dell'omega che annuisce.

Castiel si tira in piedi e rovista all'interno della borsa. Estrae una siringa di anestetico-

Solo per vedere l'omega lanciarsi dalla sedia della cucina attraverso tutta la stanza, preme la schiena contro il muro, guarda la siringa con grandi occhi impauriti, dal suo corpo proviene nuovamente un forte odore di angoscia, talmente forte da risultare un pugno allo stomaco. Castiel muove un passo indietro. L'omega scuote la testa. I suoi occhi percorrono tutta la stanza, sta cercando una via di fuga, realizza Castiel, e si sente immediatamente in colpa.

Appogia la confezione con la siringa sul tavolo.

"E' anestesia" Spiega: "Per il dolore, farà male rimuovere l'impianto"

L'omega scuote nuovamente la testa in modo violento.

"Okay" Dice Castiel "Non sarà piacevole condurre la procedura in assenza dell'anestesia. Potrei offrirti da bere? Non farà molto, ma meglio di niente. E dovrai andarci piano con l'alchool, per il cucciolo" Mentre raggiunge il suo armadietto dei liquori è attento a non sfiorare l'omega, estrae una costosa bottiglia di bourbon. Lo porge all'omega, che esita prima di prenderlo. Quando la sua mano, che stringe il collo della bottiglia, viene in contatto con le dita dell'omega, Castiel deve recuperare il suo panno, e respirare l'odore alpha della colonia per ignorare l'odorore di eccitazione dell'omega.

E' bravo in questo, deve ricordarselo. E' per questo che lavorava in un ospedale pur non essendo neutrale come un beta, perchè mantiene il sangue freddo. Non è colpito dagli odori come gli altri alpha. Tranne ora. Ora è decisamente colpito.

L'omega manda giu di bourbon, abbastanza da rillasarsi e tornare nella sedia in cucina, prende altri due sorsi, poi appoggia la bottiglia sul tavolo, espira, e fa un cenno a Castiel, che fruga nella borsa e gli porge una sfera di gomma: "Devi morderla" Spiega.

L'omega prende un'altro sorso di bourbon prima di accettare la palla di gomma e metterla in bocca.

La procedura è semplice: Deve fare un'incisione, estrarre l'impianto e chiudere la ferita. Castiel è attento nell'estrarre gli strumenti, appoggia lungo una line sul tavolo della cucina il bisturi, le pinze e l'ago da sutura, così che l'omega possa vedere ogni passaggio. In realtà dovrebbe riportare l'omega nella stanza degli ospiti e chiedergli di stendersi sul letto, ma è portato a pensare che sarebbe un'altra offerta non presa bene. Non sa cos'abbia affrontato quest'omega, ma le siringhe lo spaventano, e ha tentato di soddisfarlo sessualmente gia due volte.

Quando Castiel scarta il bisturi l'omega inizia a tremare.

"Sarò attento" Promette Castiel, e pone la lama del bisturi sulla pelle dell'omega. Geme attorno alla sfera di plastica, stringe le mani attorno alla parte posteriore della sedia, le noche sbiancano talmente è forte la presa. E' un piccolo rettangolo di plastica bianca, invisibile per chiunque non sapesse della sua esistenza. Con le pinze Castiel afferra l'impianto e con calcolata precisione lo estae. Sciovola fuori con facilità e un suono appiccicoso. Dalla gola dell'omega continuano a provenire suoni di dolore. Le dita dei piedi si torcono e spuntano fuori dal bendaggio dei piedi.

"Shhhh" Lo conforta l'alpha "Va tutto bene, devo solo chiudere la ferita. Il tuo sistema avrà bisogni di alcune ore per espellere tutti gli ormoni, ma appena l'avrà fatto, il tuò calore finirà, e non dovresti averne un altro fino alla nascita del cucciolo. Capito? "

L'omega annuisce.

Mettere i punti è un compito facile. Appena Castiel finisce guarda verso l'omega e dice: " Sei a posto" E spinge l'impiato lungo il tavolo della cucina. "Ricordi che ti sia stato messo nella caviglia?"

L'omega alza le spalle. Raggiunge l'impianto e lo tiene nel palmo della mano.

Nel silenzio lo guarda, poi la rabbia distorce i lineamenti del suo volto e lo scaglia dall'altra parte della stanza. Il rumore dell'impianto che sbatte contro gli oggetti è morbido e attutito, Castiel non comprende dove sia finito.

"Finalmente te ne sei liberato" Mormorà l'alpha, l'omega sbuffa in accordo. "Devi essere esausto. Lascia che ti accompagni sino alla stanza degli ospiti"

Seppur riluttante l'omega gli permette di di aiutarlo a reggersi in piedi. Deve apporggiarglisi contro e utilizzarlo come sostegno.....e lui dovrà farsi la doccia più lunga della sua vita per togliersi questo profumo di dosso. Trasporta l'omega nella stanza degli ospiti sostenendolo con un braccio ed aiutandolo con l'altro a mettersi comodo.  L'omega fa un rumore di protesta quando viene sollevato e poi appoggiato sul materasso, ma Castiel lo zittisce e copre il suo corpo magro e tremante.

"Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, non esitare a chiedere" Dice in un saluto imbarazzato.

Ma quando si volta per uscire, la mano dell'omega si chiude attorno al suo polso, si volta a guardarlo confuso.

"Casti-Casti-Cas" Balbetta, decidendo per 'Cas'

La sua voce è roca e poco utilizzata; _Graffia_

"Cas va bene" Concede.

"Cas" Ripete l'omega, poi porta un palmo al petto: "Sono Dean"

"Ciao Dean"  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Note 1 capitolo

**(1)  Libretto di risparmio** : in inglese Saving account, non sono riuscita a trovare un parallelismo migliore, anche perchè la scrittrice gioca sull'assonanza di "saving" , risparmiare e "save"  come "salvare"   Se avete dei suggerimenti, sorò lieta di accoglierli!

**(2)** In inglese "in The Middle of Nowhere"  il senso sarebbe di citta, contea del nulla, colorado come dire "nella citta della moda, Milano, Lombardia" Il senso rimane, non c'è nulla attorno a loro.

**(3)** Il Fake-knot è un giocattolo sessuale che generalmente viene usato dagli omega (ma è utilizabile anche da alpha e beta), potremmo dire che è un dildo con un nodo alla base, ho preferito lasciare il termine inglese per il semplice motivo che mi suona terribile usare "nodo-finto" o "falso- nodo"  
   
**(4)** HeadKnot, letteralmente sarebbe "testa di nodo", ma in italiano dire che "sei una testa di nodo"  non significa nulla, l'alternativa più somigliante sarebbe "testa di  cazzo" ma oltre a sembrarmi  un po' volgare, non rende la sfumatura di ciò che pensa Castiel, non sta semplicemente dicendo che non si trasformeà in uno stronzo, ma si riferisce al non essere guidato dal suo nodo, di non sottostare quindi ai suoi bisogn/istinti di alpha. 

**(5)** Neosporin, è un farmaco in cui la formula antibiotica tripla uccide i tre batteri più comuni della pelle, fornisce uina protezione duratura nei confronti delle infezioni.


	2. 2) Liars, Cheaters and Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salve, son di ritorno!  
> Ho visto qualche Kudos carino, carino, quindi grazie!
> 
> Detto questo, Buona lettura!
> 
> Dany
> 
>  
> 
> *Avvertimenti per la presenza di descrizzioni pittosto dettagliate di un'incubo di Dean, all'inizio e alla fine della 'scena ' ci sarannò degli asterischi rossi, e tra parentesi un mini rissunto della scena.
> 
> (noticine a fine pagina)*

###    
  
Canzone del capitolo: Should Fly - Vermillion Lies  
  
**[Chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1069692/chapters/2149060) : Liars, Cheaters and Thieves**

  
Dean non si sente così lucido da tanto tempo.  
  
Per alcuni minuti resta immobile, rilassato in quel letto così grande e confortevole, tenendo il piumino avvolto sulle spalle, rannicchiato a palla sotto le coperte. In un primo momento è certo di star sognando o di essere morto, ma quando muove le dita i suoi piedi urlano di dolore, sono pieni di tagli a causa di tutta la strada che a persorso per fuggire, e la caviglia gli tira. Improvvisamente ricorda.  
  
Gli hanno messo un impiato. Certo che l'avevano fatto. Ha passato così tanto tempo senza essere lucido a causa delle droghe e del suo stupido calore che non gli era neppure venuto in mente che ci fosse qualcosa di _sbagliato_. Aveva pensato che fosse un problema suo, una debolezza tipica degli omega, solo peggiore, visto che il calore non se ne andava mai. Dopo un po' di tempo, dopo che il calore non era finito, aveva immaginato che fosse il suo corpo a tradirlo. Pensava  di essere _rotto._  
  
Bhe, lo era ancora, _rotto_. Almeno poteva concedere a se stessto che l'essere continuamente in calore non fosse del tutto colpa sua.  
  
Ma, ora che il suo calore era passato, il sollievo che provava era talmente forte da sentire le lacrime scendergli lungo il volto, le spazza via con la bella coperta bianca di Castiel, prima di realizzare _cosa_ ha fatto. Dean si mette a sedere e si guarda attorno -dalla finestra può vedere che ha smesso di piovere lasciando solo un terreno morbido e un cielo azzurro. Il cielo è sempre più pulito. L'oscurità delle nubi rotola soffice sulla terra, sulle verdi colline sugli alberi antichi e gli alti pini. Non c'è modo di sapere dove si trovi. Sà solo che è da qualche parte in montagna.  
  
Dean si allontana dalla finestra. Il suo stomaco brontola, e un attimo dopo il cucciolo gli tira un calcio.  
  
Il cucciolo.  
  
Poggia la mano sul rigonfiamento della pancia e si morde il labbro, Non aveva mai pensato che serebbe uscito da quel luogo infernale. Solo pochi mesi prima si era rassegato al suo mondo fatto di gabbie e vincoli, tortura e paura. Ciò che aveva subito per anni. Si era spezzato, non era stato abbastanza forte per sopportarlo, troppo debole per uscirne indenne. Aveva iniziato a desiderare solo di morire, non importava che fosse lento o veloce, ma solo che succedesse, possibilmente in fretta.  
  
Poi è arrivato il  cucciolo.  
  
Era iniziata con del vomito, con dei conati che avevano reso il suo corpo talamente debole che nessun alpha lo voleva. _Troppo magro. Tropo debole._ Poi è venuto un medico, un uomo brizzolato con i denti gialli e storti che aveva spinto, pungolato, e stimolato dentro il suo corpo, fino a giungere ad una sola conclusione: **Incinta**  
  
C'era un solo motivo che aveva fermato Alastair dal togliore il cucciolo da suo ventre e ucciderlo. Come Dean aveva scoperto, ad alcuni alpha piace che le loro puttane siano incinte. Amavano fingere che il cucciolo fosse il loro  (e chi poteva saperlo, magari apparteneva davvero ad uno di loro) , amavano sussurrare al suo orecchio, con i loro nodi fermi dentro di lui, _come fosse stato bravo a restare incinta così infretta_ , come il suo corpo sarebbe diventato rotono _, solo per loro._  
  
Ma, quando era diventato più rotondo, e aveva iniziato ad avere le voglie, Alastair disse che era arrivato il momento. Avrebbero tolto il cucciolo dal ventre di Dean e l'avrebbero gettato via come fosse spazzatura.  
  
Non poteva permetterlo. Non alla sua famiglia, non al suo cucciolo. Era suo.  
  
Dean era scappato da quella prigione, ora doveva solo aspettare, avrebbe avuto il suo cucciolo, insieme avrebbero formato una nuova famiglia. Con il palmo della mano scese ad accarezarsi il ventre, e in quel momento fece una silenziosa promessa al figlio: _Non importa quale sarà la tua natura, io mi prenderò sempre_ _cura di te._ Il genere non avrebbe importaro, sarebbe stato un genitore migliore,  avrebbe fatto di meglio, rispetto a quel che la sua famiglia di merda aveva fatto per lui.  
  
Come se il cucciolo potesse sentirlo, scalcia, e uno strano sorrisetto si apre sulle labbra di Dean. Ha bisogno di nutrirsi, se non per se, almeno per il cucciolo. Così esce dal rifugio caldo delle coperte, cammina piano sul tappeto soffice della camera fino all'uscio della porta e poi nel coridoio.  
  
Tutta la casa odora di aplha, ma non è un cattivo odore. Aveva annusato odori forti, disgustosi e insopportabioli.....e questo non lo è. Odora ancora di testosterone, ma questo lo tranquillizza,  rilassa i muscoli delle spalle piuttosto che spingerli a contrarsi in modo feroce. Non ha idea di cosa significhi e di cosa fare in proposito.  
  
Sente dei rumore dalla cucina, e per un momento pensa di tornare indietro nella stanza degli ospiti, non che sia molto meglio, ma si sente più al sicuro rispetto al resto della casa, dove l'alpha è al comando e a Dean verrà chiesto di obbedire.  
  
Anche se Castiel   -Che razza di nome è Castiel !?-   non si è imposto particolarmente, gli ha solo dato del cibo e tolto quel fottuto impianto dalla caviglia.  Prudentemente, zampetta fino alla cucina. La colazione sfigola in una padella sul fuoco, le uova vengono sospinte, girate, da una spatola. A reggere la spatola è Castiel, già vestito per la giornata, indossa dei jeans stetti, una camicia blu con le maniche sbottonate e arrotolate fino ai gomiti.  
  
Quando sente che Dean è arrivato alza lo sguardo dalla padella.  
  
"Buongiorno, Dean" Dice  
  
Giusto. Gli ha detto il suo nome.  
  
Sarebbe stato meglio non farlo?  
  
Non ne ha idea.  
  
"Sto facendo le omelette per colazione. Pensi che possano soddisfare il tuo palato?"  
  
Pensi che possano soddisf- Chè?! Questo alpha parla in modo buffo, e Dean non capisce a che gioco stia giocando, gli chiede in quel modo bizzarro se vuole un omelette, come se avesse un qualche tipo di scelta. Non che non gli piacesse una buona omelette, lui le amava.  
  
Così annuisce, perchè sembra la miglior linea d'azione.  
  
"Bene" Dice Castiel, e gira la frittata dalla padella ad un piatto. Lo appoggia sul tavolo, e Dean lo guarda mentre gli versa un bicchiere di succo d'arancia, che viene poi appoggiato sul tavolo, lì, accando ad un flaconcino per pillole dalla forma tozza.  
  
"Ecco" dice Castiel "Spero non ti dispiaccia.....mi sono svegliato presto questa mattina e sono andato a comprarti alcune vitamine prenatali. Le ho prese specifiche per maschi omega. La commessa pensava che per te fossero meglio queste piuttosto che delle vitamine generiche"  
  
Dean attraversa la stanza e raggiunge il tavolo. Le piante dei piedi pizzicano in modo incredibile, così si siede, anche se non è così certo di volerlo realmente fare. Prende in mano il piccolo flacone marrone. Lungo la circonferenza si trovo una scritta: "Prenatali: Una-Al-Giorno: Maschi omega."  
E sotto un disegnino di una cicogna che porta un bambino.  
  
Yeah,  Dean immagina che il cucciolo sia arrivato a lui  proprio in questo modo. Granzie ad un fottuto uccello.  
  
Poteva essere un trucco. Castiel avrebbe potuto drogarlo così da poterlo scopare. Nessuno avrebbe battuto ciglio se l'avesse fatto. Castiel è un alpha e lui è un omega, ed entrambi sono senza un compagno, e sono insieme in una casa  Dio-solo-sa-dove. Non sa neppure se si trova ancora in Colorado. Se Castiel avesse voluto legarlo e coinvolgerlo in una qualche fantasia perversa non si sarebbe affatto sorpreso.  
  
Ma se voleva fagli questo, perchè non l'aveva gia fatto?  
  
Dean si volta verso Castiel e lo guarda sospettoso.  
  
"Ti consiglio di prenderne uno" Dice Castiel serio "Sei terribilmente malnutrito e il tuo cucciolo ha bisogno di mangiare."  
  
Dean toglie la plastica avvolta attorno al tappo e apre il flacone. C'è un sigillo di sicurezza attorno al tappo, di quelli che si usano per non rischiare che i bambini  possano aprile, possibile che esista quella chiusura anche su dei flaconi contenenti droga? Spinge il tappo e lo ruota in senso antiorario e, seppur con riluttanza, lascia rotolare una pillola sul palmo della sua mano. **Fanculo a Castiel(1).** Mette la pillola in bocca e la spinge giu con un sorso di succo d'arancia.  
  
Oh, _Dio..._  
  
Aveva dimenticato che il sapore del succo d'arancia fosse così dannatamente buono. Prima ancora di aver finito di pensare quella frase aveva già bevuto, tutto d'un fiato, l'intero bicchiere. Anche nel succo potrebbero essere disciolta della droga, realizza un attimo dopo, ma dopo averlo finito non si sente diverso, sta bene. Alza quindi il braccio col bicchiere vuoto verso Castiel.  
  
"Un'altro po' ?" Chiede Castiel.  
  
Dean annuisce.  
  
Castiel sorride e gli versa un secondo bicchiere, che Dean beve quasi alla stessa velocità del primo.  
  
Poi abbassa lo sguardo sull'omelette davanti a lui, sembra deliziosa, il formaggio fuso fuoriesce a fiotti caldi dai lati.  
  
Ci sono delle foglie all'interno.  
  
Che diavolo ci fanno lì?!  Con la forchetta 'tira' fuori un pezzo di quelle  cose verdi.  
  
"Sono spinaci" Dice Castiel guardandolo con disapprovazione "Non guardarmi in quel modo Dean. Il tuo cucciolo ha bisogno verdure per stare bene, quindi mangia"  
  
Dean immagina che quell'uomo abbia ragione. _E'_ un dottore quindi sa quel che dice. O _era_? Aveva detto di _essere stato_ un medico, giusto?  
  
Dopo il primo boccone inizia a mangiare velocemente fin quando non è sazio. Non aveva sentito altro che fame per anni, fino alla notte scorsa, quando Castiel gli ha preparato quel panino al formaggio grigliato, ed ora quella strana omelette con gli spinaci, che però non danneggiano molto il sapore della colazione, quando finisce il cucciolo scalcia nuovamente, più vivace di quanto sia mai stato.  
  
Dopo colazione Castiel recupera la sua borsa da medico e controlla i suoi occhi, la sua frequenza cardiaca e le orecchie. Cambia le bende ai suoi piedi e controlla i punti sulla caviglia.  E' tutto molto imparziale, Castiel non è mai sembrato _così medico._ Sembra un beta. Non sembra affatto il Castiel della notte precedente, il Castiel che ha dovuto premere sul proprio naso quell'odore schifoso da apha, a cui comunque era spuntata un erezione nel sentire nell'aria l'odore di quanto Dean fosse bagnato, proprio come un adolescente.  
  
Questo pensiero fa spuntare un lieve sorriso sulle labbra dell'omega.  
  
"A che stai pensando?" Chiede Castiel.  
  
Dean scuote leggermente la testa.  
  
"Beh.....se ti stai annoiando, ho alcuni libri. E un televisore. Non lo guardo molto, ma l'ultima volta che l'ho usato funzionava. Ho un computer, se vuoi usare internet, ma ricorda che siamo in alta montagna, la connessione è parecchio lenta." Dice Castiel.  
  
Libri? Tv? Internet?  
  
Che diavolo di gioco vuol fare Castiel?  
  
"Ho detto qualcosa di strano?" Chiede Castiel. Porca puttana, la sua voce aveva un tono esitante. Questo alpha ha un modo di fare così poco da alpha. Gli alpha di solito sono sempre sicuri. Prendono tutte le decisioni. Questo era ciò che gli avevano insegnato, ed era anche la ragione per cui credeva che una volta cresciuto sarebbe stato anche lui un alpha.  
  
Ovviamente le cose non erano andate come previsto.  
  
Dean risponde "No"  
  
Castiel sembra sorpreso nel sentire la sua voce, così come Dean è stupito nell'averla usata. Lui non era abituato a parlare quando stava da Alastair. Non dopo ciò che era accaduto a Gordon, quell'omega troppo vivace.  
  
Forse non era proprio vero, non al cento per cento almeno. Dean ha usato la sua voce, ma solo per urlare. Ed anche allora tentava di trattenersi. Era una forma di debolezza, e lui odiava sentirsi debole. Ed ora, qui, si sente debole, con un fottuto alpha qualunque che gli fa da babysiter, che gli da vitamine e gli fa mangiare delle dannate verdure. Che diavolo sta succedendo in questa casa?!  
  
"Posso portarti nel mio studio, se desideri dare un'occhiata ai libri" Aggiunge Castiel esitante.  
  
Yeah, è disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa quest'uomo voglia. Se significa che lui e il suo cucciolo potranno vivere un altro giorno, bhe, lui è disposto a farlo. Così annuisce, e segue Castiel fuori dalla cucina, su per le scale, fino alla fine del corridoio.  
  
Whoa.  
  
'Piccola collezzione di libri' , potrebbe vincere un concorso come miglior eufemismo dell'anno.  
  
Le mensole sono tutte allineate, rivestono l'intero studio, ogni ripiano e pieno di libri, libri e ancora libri, di ogni forma, colore e dimensione, sono ovunque.  
Alcuni sembrano nuovi di zecca, mai aperti, mentre altri hanno la rilegatura e il dorso rovinati, devono essere stati aperti più e più volte. Ci sono così tanti odori che galleggiano, morbidi, in quella stanza. C'è odore d'inchiostro e sotto si sente l'odore dolce del legno. E l'odore delle pagine stampate. Pagine nuove, con scritture nette e lucenti, fresche di stampa. E pagine vecchie, piene di grinze, dall'odore stantio, piene di storia. Dean non ha mai visto così tanti libri in uno stesso posto, se non che nelle biblioteche, e lui non ne vede una da anni. Il suo corpo si muove da solo prima che possa accorgersene, il suo corpo si tuffa in avanti e le punta delle dita percorre il dorso di tutti i libri che lo circondano. Alcuni dei primi che tocca sono testi medici, dubita di riuscire a compenderli,  ma poco dopo ce ne sono altri che Dean vorrebbe solo prendere e stringere al proprio petto per non lasciarli mai andare.  
  
Dean si volta verso Castiel, che è ad alcuni passi di distanza, appoggiato all'uscio della porta, e gli sorride. Guarda Dean e lo rassicura "Puoi prendere tutto ciò che ti piace, ti chiedo solo di essere gentile con loro" Dice accennando ai libri "E di non fare le orecchiette alle pagine"  
  
Il primo libro che prende ha scritto ' _Star Wars_ ' sul dorso. Prende poi quello che sembra essere il primo libro della saga di Harry Potter, Sam stava leggendo uno di questi libri prima che Dean se ne andasse, prima che tutto diventasse un inferno.  
  
La mano di Dean esita sul libro al pensiero di Sam, e poi lo abbandona, riposizionandolo sullo scaffale.  
  
"Puoi prenderne più d'uno" Dice Castiel alle sue spalle.  
  
Sentendo questo Dean si morde il labbro inferiore, e scuote la testa, preferisce lasciare le cose come stanno e prendere solo il libro di _'Star Wars_ '. In ogni caso non è un lettore veloce. Non come Sammy. Lui era veloce come un fulmine nel leggere. Era così intelligente.  
  
 _E'._ probabilmente _è ancora_ intelligente, e starà vivendo la sua vita come un ricco imprenditore o qualcosa di simile. Probabilmente si è legato a qualche beta mediamente intelligente, con cui vive in una bella casa con il recinto bianco, un cane, e uno o due bambini. Diceva sempre di volere una cosa simile.  
  
Castiel lo fissa. E' snervante essere guadato il quel modo -l'alpha non lo sta guardando come se fosse affamato o come se volesse mettere il suo nodo in Dean. Lo guarda come se cercasse di decifrarlo, di capire cosa sta passando per la sua mente, invece di  annusare il suo odore o lasciar correre i suoi occhi sul corpo dell'omega. Lo mette a disagio.  
  
Dean apre la bocca per dire grazie, ma le parole non escono. Così tentà un sorriso, è debole e incrinato, ma spera che sia sufficente a trasmettere la sua gratitudine.  
  
"Qui sei il benvenuto, Dean" Dice Castiel sorridendo.  
  
Dopo aver detto ciò lo lascia solo, informandolo che va a lavare i piatti della colazione, Dean è sul punto di offrirsi lui per il lavaggio dei piatti, ma non è abbastanza veloce, prima che le parole passino dal cervello alla bocca  Cas se ne va, e lui resta da solo nello studio al piano di sopra, con un libro in mano.  
  
A questo punto Dean potrebbe tornare di sotto, nella stanza degli ospiti, il suo piccolo rifugio in questo posto, ma prima che possa accorgersene si trova appalottolato sulla poltrona nell'angolo dello studio. E' una poltrona brutta, la fodera sembra del 1970, ma è ben imbottita e comoda per sedersi.  Con mani attente apre il libro, ricordando che Castiel gli ha chiesto di essere gentile.  
  
 

**X**

***** Quando sente un colpo alla gamba sa che stanno per portarlo Alla Sedia. Dean odia La Sedia, più di qualsiasi altra cosa. La prima volta che l'hanno portato qui ha combattuto, quando hanno cercato di legarlo. Ha colpito uno degli uomini di Alastair, e per questo è stato punito. Non gli hanno dato da mangiare quella notte. Cerca di eliminare i ricordi di quella notte dalla sua  mente, ma Loro l'hanno drogato, hanno aspettato che l'effetto della droga precedente svanisse così da lasciarlo vigile. Alastair voleva che Dean fosse cosciente di quel che gli facevano. Prima pensava di sapere cosa significava essere umiliato; quella notte gli ha insegnato che non ne aveva la minima idea.

Ha imparato quanti nodi può prendere in una sola notte prima di iniziare a sanguinare. Ha imparato quanto tempo può sanguinare prima di iniziare a piangere. Ha imparato che piangere spinge alcuni apha a fotterlo con più forza, e che provando a chiedere di fermarsi peggiora solo la situazione.

Dean non ha più combattuto dopo quella notte.

Ma gli apha che amano i grandi omega come lui tornano, amano spingerlo sulla Sedia, scoparlo fin quando il sangue appiccicoso non cola, copioso lungo le sue cosce, e lui non è distrutto, singhiozzante, coperto di muco, pianto e sangue.

Le manette sono fredde, terrificanti come ogni volta. Lo strattangono, bloccandolo nella posizione desiderata, i vincoli che bloccano i polsi si  intrecciandosi con quelli che bloccano le sue caviglie. La cosa peggiore è quando chiudono un collare attorno al suo collo, quello che costringe la testa verso il basso, che fa si che la posizione meno dolorosa, sia proprio la **posizione di sottomissione(2).**

Dean chiude gli occhi.

"Sei gia bagnato per me" Sente.

E' bagnato, sa di esserlo, _ma non per l'alpha_. E' solo perchè il suo corpo è _rotto_ , ormai è sempre bagnato.

Quando spinge il lui, urla.

"Dean"

No, no, no, non conoscono il suo nome in questo posto. Quello è suo. Non può sapere il suo nome perchè non l'ha mai detto a nessuno, non voleva che nessuno sapesse che qualcuno gli aveva dato un nome, che avesse una famiglia da qualche parte. Una famiglia a cui non fregava un cazzo di lui, okay, ma lui l'aveva avuta. E loro non erano autorizzati a conoscere anche questo.

"Dean" *****

(Dean viene costretto a sottomettersi ad alpha che provano piacere nel fargli del male, viene bloccato Sulla Sedia nella **posizione di sottomissione(2),** durante questa notte non è drogato, quindi ricorda tutto perfettamente, l'unica cosa che gli alpha non conoscono di Dean è il suo nome, per questo quando si sente chiamare per nome resta prima spaventato, e poi riesce a connettersi nuovamente con la realtà, in cui  Castiel lo sta chiamando, allarmato dalle sue urla.)

In un attimo la sedia scompare, e si trova altrove, è una grande stanza che odora di vecchi libri, vernice e alpha, ma non è un odore sgradevole. Ha lo stesso odore di alpha che aveva sua mamma, che spazza via qualsiasi angoscia o paura dal suo corpo, odora di sicurezza e calma.

Due preoccupati occhi blu guardano verso di lui.

Castiel.

Neppure conosce quest'alpha, come può odorare di _sicurezza_?

"Stai bene?"

Dean ingoia la paura. Non sta bene. Anzi è decisamente molto lontano dallo _star bene_ , ma non vuole che questo strano alpha si preoccupi per lui. Terrà per se le sue debolezze, e forse vivrà abbastanza da vedere la nascita del cucciolo, e trovare un posto per loro due. Fa segno di sì, che sta bene.

Dal volto di Castiel traspare il suo scetticismo, ma esala un respiro e chiude gli occhi. Sembra sollevato. E' una cosa stupida. Non ha nessun motivo per essere sollevato.

Castiel si passa una mano stra i capelli e dice: "La cena è pronta. Non avevo intenzione di svegliarti, ma sembrava che stessi avendo un incubo."

Cibo. Okay, il cibo è una buona cosa. E se Castiel ha messo della droga nel cibo, forse potrà dormire senza sognare Alastair. E se questo significa essere scopato mentre è incoscente, è okay, può accettarlo.

Dean segue Castiel standogli un paio di passi dietro, giu  per le scale , fino alla cucina, dove due bicchieri d'acqua sono gia pronti davanti a due piatti, il vassoio con il cibo si trova al centro del tavolo. Respira profondamente, e il suo stomaco brontola sentendo l'aroma _-Carne._

"Ho fatto il pollo al limone" E aggiunge "E alcune verdure al burro, mi aspetto che tu mangi anche quelle, faranno bene alla salute del cucciolo"

Dean alza gli occhi al soffitto, ma prende una porzione di entrambi. Aspetta che Castiel morda il suo pezzo di carne, prima di mordere il proprio. Ha un sapore incredibile, è salato e succoso, sulla sua lingua si diffondono sapori che non sente da anni.

Quando finisce, si porta le mani sul grembo e abbassa lo sguardo, finchè Castiel, dopo essersi schiarito la gola non dice: "Puoi prenderne delle altre porzioni, se hai ancora fame"

Dean non se lo fa dire due volte. Infilza con la forchetta un altro petto di pollo, e si versa un cucchiaio di verdure nel piatto, e gli piace vedere come Castiel sorrida ne vedere questa sua scelta. Spinge quanto più cibo può nella sua bocca, e nel mentre si accorge di una cosa. Non c'è nessuna droga nel cibo. Gli ha preparato del cibo delizioso  _solo perchè voleva_ , non può essere, vero? C'è sempre qualcos'altro dietro, un motivo che si nasconde dietro a chi fa cose gentili per Dean.

Non appena a finito la sua seconda porzione decide che farà anche lui qualcosa di gentile per Castiel, perchè anche se non lo dice, probabilmente anche a lui piacerebbe scoparlo come hanno fatto gli altri alpha. E Dean permetterà a Cas di prenderlo. Perchè Cas è gentile, e anche lui vuole essere gentile, e forse l'alpha permettarà a Dean a al cucciolo di restare ancora un po'.  
 

  
**X**  
 

  
Questa volta Dean segue Castiel quando si dirige verso i piatti sporchi. Li impila l'uno sull'altro, nel lavandino stacca il sale e il grasso del pollo dal fondo dei piatti, prima di metterli nel loro posto nella lavastoviglie. Con sgomento nota che Castiel a gia tolto le portate dalla tavola e messo il resto delle stoviglie nella lavastoviglie, da solo.  
  
Dean lo guarda accigliato, ma non si azzarda a discutere, o di andare lì e chiedergli di poter finire il lavoro. Con passo leggero abbandona la stanza, percorre le scale e il corridoio, tornando nello studio a prendere il suo libro di _'Star Wars_ ' che era caduto al suolo, guarda la poltrona, e si chiede se rimettendosi a leggere lì sognerà nuovamente La Sedia? Non gli piace affatto l'idea che la cosa possa ripersi, così s'infila nel pertugio tra le due librerie, è abbastanza stretto da permettergli di mantenere il contatto con la realtà, ma abbastanza ampio da permettergli di leggere il libro senza essere distratto dal lieve dolore.  
  
Le parole catturano la sua attenzione, al punto tale che quasi si scorda del piano per spingere Castiel a montarlo e divertirsi con lui, ma appena se ne ricorda gurda la pagina a cui è arrivato -sessantadue- e lo chiude, lo porta sotto braccio al piano di sotto, nella stanza degli ospiti, lo appoggia sul letto, così da ricordarsi più tardi di dargli un'altra occhiata.  
  
Si sforza tantissimo per non tremare quando toglie i vestiti di Castiel dal suo corpo. E' bravo nel rendere gli alpha desiderosi del suo corpo. L'ha fatto per anni, quindi cazzo, lui sara _bravo_ , si comporterà nel modo giusto.  
  
Epppure....quando si gurda nello specchio del bagno, non è più così sicuro che qualcuno lo vorrebbe. La sera prima è stata la prima volta, dopo anni, che ha visto il suo riflesso, e non è piacevole. Sembra un fantasma, come sia possibile che il cucciolo sia ancora vivo e vegeto nel suo ventre e ancora un mistero. Dean aveva un aspetto piacevole. Diverso tempo prima. Aveva la pelle abbronzata, le spalle larghe e la mascella ben squadrata. Forse non era il tipo di bellezza che si ricollegava ad un omega, ma era meglio di niente. Ora, da alcuni mesi, il cucciolo lo rende paffuto in un unico posto, mentre il resto di lui è pelle e ossa. Cazzo, _è rivoltante._  
  
A Castiel piace il suo odore però, e questo è un buon segnale. Quindi Dean fa quel che può: Si lava il viso e i denti, e da una sistemata ai suoi capelli, preparandosi per ciò che deve accadere. Il miglioramento è poco, ma deve accontentarsi. Non è che possa aspettare di tornare un po' più bello, per quel momento Castiel potrebbe già essersi stancato di averlo intorno, in realtà potrebbe essere _già_ stanco di lui.  
  
Farà di tutto per assicurarsi che il cucciolo sia in buone mani. Senza La Sedia. Senza Alastair. Solo Cas, lui può essere buono per un solo alpha.  
  
Così Dean tenta di non sembrare sospetto quando si affaccia alla porta di Castiel. Precedentemente non si era azzardato a guardarla, è arredata molto bene. Le pareti sono verde scuoro, e sono appesi dei quadri, poster, copertine di libri incorniciate, e altre cose. Il letto di Castiel è più grande di quello nella stanza degli ospitii, un king-size, immagina.  
  
Castiel siede al centro del letto, il volto concentrato, ha un libro davanti agli occhi, e nel mentre fa a maglia. Il suo naso si contrae leggermente sentendo il suo odore, poi alza la testa.  
  
"Ciao Dean"  
  
Dean prende il saluto come un momento per entrare in azione. Prima che possa dire qualcosa per mandarlo via, entra completamente nudo nella camera e si arrampica sul letto, attraversa il materasso, sfila il libro dalle mani dell'altro e lo appoggia gentilmente sul comodino, perchè Cas ha detto di essere gentile con i libri.  
  
Poi lo bacia.  
  
Castiel, sotto di lui, si irrigidisce e diventa duro come fosse di pietra, Dean lo ignora e continua. Avvolge le braccia attorno al collo di Castiel e spinge i loro fianchi gli uni contro gli altri. Questo fa sussultare l'alpha sotto di lui.  
  
Due grandi mani gli stringono le braccia  e lo spingono indietro.  
  
"Dean" Dice a bassa voce.  
  
Lui si spinge verso il basso, in un secondo tentativo, che ha lo stesso risultato del precedente. Viene spinto via come se fosse spazzatura. E okay, va bene, sa di non avere un aspetto fantastico al momento, ma il rifiuto brucia lo stesso, abbassa lo sguardo e si mordicchia il labbro inferiore.  
  
"Dean, te l'ho detto" Dice l'alpha "Non ho bisogno di questo da te. Non ho bisogno di annodarti. Okkay?"  
  
Si sente riempire dalla frustrazione. E' tanta, talmente tanta che non riesce a trattenere la sua bocca, che con voce rauca domanda, "E' il cucciolo?" Ad alcuni alpha non piace che ci siano i cuccioli di un'altro alpha nell'omega che stanno per annodare.  
  
Fanculo, avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima di uscirsene con questo piano stupido. Forse Castiel lo vuole, ma non desidera il cucciolo.  
  
"No, no, no" L'alpha si affretta a rassicurarlo, e ha anche la faccia tosta di sembrare sconvolto, "Ti ho detto che qui sei al sicuro. Dicevo sul serio. Hai detto di non avere un posto dove andare quindi ti detto che saresti potuto restare qui. Non mi rimangerò la parola, non ti manderò via. Okay?  
  
Dean fece una smorfia, il rifiuto lo ha reso irritabile e teso, _e non capisce._ Castiel continua a dire stronzate senza senso.  
  
Dovrà giocare pesante, no? Cerca di non sospirare, o chiudere le sue mani in pugni. Scavalca la vita dell'alpha, spinge le spalle verso il basso, poi completa la trasformazione, si china, spinge il viso contro il materasso, e si mette in mostra, assumendo la posizione di sottomissione, perchè può dire di no a dei baci, ma in nessun mondo può rifiutare questo atto di sottomissione.  
  
"Dean" Castiel dice bruscamente.  
  
E' una voce così fottutamente alpha che Dean rimane bloccato sul posto. Non aveva notato di star tremando terribilmente, fin quando non ha sentito il peso di Castiel spostarsi e il suo palmo caldo sulla schiena.  
  
"Per favore" Dice.  
  
L'alpha toglie la mano.  
  
Lacrime calde scorrono sul suo viso. Cazzo, si è umiliato, per la vergogna implorerebbe la morte, se non fosse per il cucciolo. Sente Castiel sospirare, poi con entrambe le mani sposta il suo corpo, lo fa rotolare sulla schiena, così da essere faccia a faccia con quell'uomo che non vuole avere nulla a che fare con lui. Fa male essere rifiutati in questo modo.  
  
Castiel si siede sul materasso accanto a Dean, a distanza di sicurezza, poggia il palmo della mano sopra un  ginocchio, piegato, dell'omega. E dice con tono calmo, senza alcuna traccia del fervore usato precedentemente, "Credo di aver iniziato a capire che ciò che faccio non ha senso per te, non sono mai stato bravo in psicologia, ma mi azzarderei a dire che, quello che volevi fare, lo volevi fare perchè non ti fidi di me. Giusto?"  
  
Dean prima lo fissa, poi accenna ad un piccolo cenno trattenuto.  
  
"Allora" Inizia "Se non puoi fidarti di me, fidati della logica. Se ti avessi portato qui solo per annodarti, non l'avrei gia fatto?"  
  
Dean ci pensa, e ritiene che abbia ragione.  
  
Cas continua, "E se il cucciolo fosse stato un problema, perchè avrei comprato le vitamine pretali e perchè mi assicurei che tu abbia un'alimentazione corretta?"  
  
Okay, fin qui va bene, tutto torna.  
  
"Ora mi alzerò, andrò a prenderti un altro paio di vestiti. Poi ti preparerò una tazza di thè, che berrai, poi ti accompagnerò a letto, e ci lasceremo questo malinteso alle spalle. Che ne dici?"  
  
Yeah, certo, è perfetto. Meglio di quanto meriti, visto quanto è stupido. Prenderà tutto ciò che Castiel vorrà dargli.  
  
Appena Cas estrae i vestiti dal suo armadio Dean si appresta a rimetterli. I pantaloni della tuta sono morbidi e caldi all'interno e la felpa ha il meraviglioso odore dell'alpha. Si concede il piacere di crogiolarsi nel odore di Castiel  mentre quest'ultimo è di spalle, è si abbandona alla fantasia di sentire quest'odore ovunque, intorno a lui, su di lui, dentro di lui, e non solo nei vestiti che indossa. E' una cosa da omega sciocco, ma fanculo. Non gliene importa.  
  
Castiel gli porge una tazza di thè che odora fortemente di erbe e spezzie. Gli dice che è senza caffeina, e che Dean dovrebbe evitarne l'assunzione visto che è incinta. Ma questo non sembra essere un problema. Dean amava il caffè prima che tutto andasse a puttane, poi non l'ha pià toccato per anni, non gli era stato permesso quel lusso. Il thè non gli piace molto, ma qualsiasi cosa ci sia nella tazza fa calmare il cucciolo e gli occhi di Dean si abbassano abbattuti.  
  
Droga? Si chiede, e guarda verso Cas.  
  
"E' solo una tisana alle erbe per aiutarti a dormire **(3)** " Lo rassicura "Sei esausto, è meglio che vai a dormire"  
  
" 'kay" Mormora.  
  
C'è un espressione quasi d'affetto sul volto di Castiel, quando lo sente parlare, o forse sono solo le stupide speranze mal riposte della sua sciocca mente. Decide che non gli interessa, e visto che i piedi gli fanno ancora fottutamente male, si appoggia sull'alpha per aiutarsi a camminare, e non finge neppure di essere infastidio, quando viene avvolto come un cucciolo indifeso dal braccio dell'altro.  
 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un paio di note generali:
> 
> *Il figlio di Dean come potete notare viene spesso chiamato cucciolo, in inglese pup, ho deciso di 'tradurlo alla lettera' e non sostituirlo con bambino/figlio o simili per due ragioni, primo perchè è un richiamo alla natura un po' animale dell'omegaverse, in secondo luogo perche io lo vedo tanto come un soprannome, quale può essere 'pumpkin', che sarebbe tipo zuccotino/a.
> 
> *La parola drug, può significare sia farmaci, medicinali che droga, generalmente io utilizzerò l'ultimo, perchè qualsiasi farmaco utilizato per i sintomi sbagliati, in quantità sbagliate o con lo scopo di nuocere la persona, come nel caso di Dean, perde la funzione di cura che un farmaco dovrebbe avere, assumendo una connotazione negativa, portandomi a scegliere droga come termine.
> 
> *Una terza cosa e poi vi lascio alle vere note, il fatto che Dean è rotto tornerà spesso, avrei potuto scegliere un'altra parola per indicare l'essere rotto, ma penso questa sia molto più esatta, una qualsiasi persona può dire di 'non funzionare nel modo corretto' 'che in lui c'è qualcosa di sbagliato', ma si deve essere stati umiliati, convinti, e perchennò, plagiati ad un livello altissimo perchè una persona giunga a definire se stessa come rotta. Rotto è definitivo. Rotto, raramente si aggiusta.
> 
> E ora le note vere e proprie:
> 
> (1) In inglese sarebbe "At the cock of Castiel’s brow", che in italiano non ha senso, ho tentato quindi di rendere l'idea che Dean assume la pillola quasi a sfidare la faccia preoccupata di Castiel, facendo finta di non aver paura che sia droga.
> 
> (2) Giusto per amor di precisione, con posizione di sottomissione s'intende l'omega a quattro zampe, i gomiti piegati, la testa piegata verso il basso appoggiata sulle braccia, e il culo sollevato, spinto in alto, così da mostare il loro ano.
> 
> (3) Letteralmente sarebbe Sleepytime, una bevanda a base di camomilla, menta, e citronella, che eventualmente, ma non è questo il caso, può essere 'corretta' con sonnifferi o altri farmaci.


	3. 3) Maybe I'm a fool

Salve sono di ritorno con questo capitolo fluffoso, informo che per chi non gradisse leggere su Ao3 che questa traduzione è disponibile anche su EFP .

Buona lettura!

Dany

(noticine in fondo come al solito)  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Capitolo 3: Maybe I'm a fool 

Traccia del capitolo: There is a place - Ple Young Gentlemen

Molti omega passano la proprio vita nel terrore. Il mondo non è gentile con gli omega - nel loro mondo sono coloro che generano figli e si occupano della casa. Gli omega sono fatti per obbedire. Questo è ciò che viene detto loro nelle classi di educazione sessuale a scuola, quello che si sentono dire dal prete dal pulpito di una chiesa e ripetuto dai politici conservatori. Gli omega sono fatti per obbedire ai loro alpha e per occuparsi dei bambini.

Castiel dà veramente pocopeso a questi ideali. Essere un chirurgo in un ospedale e occuparsi del centro traumi avrebbe dimostrato a tutti quanto le cose fossero diverse: gli omega infatti potevano essere più forti di chiunque altro. Giungevano alle sue cure dopo anni passati a sopportare ferite e dolori. Con le ossa rotte, con i genitali sanguinanti e lacerati, con la pelle ricoperta di bruciature e senza più voglia di vivere e combattere. Ma tra loro alcuni non erano rotti, non erano stati spezzati dal loro destino.  
Questi omega erano come Dean, omega disposti a tutto, a fare qualsiasi cosa, a urlare e scalciare pur di uscire dalle orribili circostanze in cui erano capitati.

Alcune volte gli aveva aiutati. Era pericoloso. Castiel sapeva che ciò che stava facendo era rischioso e non gli era importato. Non gli era importato, perchè sapeva che se una persona avesse mostrato ad un omega gentilezza allora il mondo aveva speranza di poter cambiare.

Altre volte non poteva aiutare, a prescindere da quanto volesse farlo. C'erano delle regole. L'ospedale aveva dei protocolli che erano difficili da aggirare. Ogni volta che non poteva aiutare un omega si sentiva come se avesse fallito, come se non fosse riuscito nel suo piccolo ad aggiustare quel mondo contorto in cui viveva.

Non avrebbe abbandonato Dean come era stato costretto ad abbandonare altri.

Durante la terza notte che Dean passa a casa di Castiel, l'alpha viene svegliato da un grido, una richiesta d'aiuto, allora corre. Spalanca la porta della stanza degli ospiti, aspettandosi che qualcuno sia entrato in casa, o che Dean si stia contorcendo dal dolore tra le coperte.

Invece trova Dean profondamente addormentato, avvolto nelle coperte, gemendo. Per un lungo momento Castiel non sa che fare, e si limita a stare in piedi e fissare Dean rigirarsi tra le coperte emettendo suoni addolorati. Puzza di nuovo di paura, l'odore forte e acuto infastidisce il naso di Castiel. L'odore diventa più pungente e Dean urla nuovamente. Il suono è così addolorato, così orribile che l'alpha è costretto a portarsi le mani alle orecchie fino a quando non smette. E quando non accenna a smettere Castiel sorpassa l'uscio della porta ed entra nella camera, prende Dean per le spalle e lo scuote fino a quando non si sveglia.

Quando Dean lo vede si getta dall'altro lato della stanza e si rifugia nell'angolo nascondendo il suo volto tra le ginocchia.

"Dean?" Dice Castiel, "Stavi di nuovo avendo degli incubi."

Il bisogno di confortare e proteggere brucia in Castiel. Si avvicina a Dean e si inginocchia al suo fianco , ma prima che possa posare una mano sulla sua spalla lui si scosta e ringhia "Non mi toccare." Snuda i denti e cerca di premersi maggiormente contro il muro.

Castiel alza le mani in alto ai lati della testa, in segno di resa, e si obbliga a ricordarsi di tenere le sue mani lontane da Dean, anche se tutto ciò che vuole fare è abbracciarlo e proteggerlo, "Ti preparo del thè, e poi ti mostro come funziona la televisione, puoi scegliere un film o uno show guardare."

Dean non dice niente. Raramente lo fa. E Castiel si trova spesso a sperare che Dean parli di più dei suoi sentimenti, di come si sente. Lui non lo sa mai, e vuole assolutamente sapere.  
Non sa se la ragione sia l'odioso e insopportabile silenzio, o se sia il suo lato alpha che desidera difendere, prendersi cura di Dean e distruggere qualsiasi cosa si azzardi a fargli del male. forse sono entrambe.

Ma Dean è spaventato da lui, e questo risulta un problema. Castiel si alza sulle ginocchia e poi in piedi. "Okay, io vado in cucina a mettere il bollitore sul fuoco per il thè. Poi vado ad accendere la televisione, se vuoi puoi unirti a me. Se preferisci tornare a letto, va bene lo stesso." In questo modo dà a Dean la possibilità di scegliere, non lo stà forzando a fare l'una o l'altra cosa. Così Dean, e quindi il bambino, non sono sottoposti a stress, questo inoltre soddisfa l'istinto di Castiel di prendersi cura dell'omega.

Sì, questa è una buona idea. Usare la logica per soddisfare i suoi istinti alpha e allo stesso tempo aiutare chi ne ha bisogno.

Tuttavia risulta difficile uscire dalla stanza degli ospiti. Chiude la porta, ma non del tutto, lascia uno spiraglio -un invito per Dean.

Che sta facendo?

Non sa nemmeno se a Dean piaccia la televisione, o il thè. Castiel non sa molto di Dean in generale. Sa che Dean ha scelto un libro di Star Wars dalla libreria , e dopo aveva passato la maggior parte del suo tempo leggendolo, aveva quasi preso anche il libro di Harry Potter, ma aveva esitato, e l'aveva riposto nella libreria. Sa che Dean non apprezza particolarmente trovare degli spinaci sulle sue omelette, e sa che diventa frustrato se Castiel prova a lavare i piatti al suo posto.

Ma questo è tutto ciò che sa, giusto? Non sa cosa gli piace fare per divertirsi, o che cibi gli piacciano.

Forse neanche Dean sa queste cose di se stesso.

Ovunque Dean sia stato, non era un bel posto, non era necessario un ingegnere spaziale per capirlo, o un ex-chirurgo che vive isolato in un casa sperduta, per fare i conti. Le cicatrici, l'impianto nella caviglia, il corpo denutrito, la gravidanza. Dean era stato all'inferno.

Castiel prende due tazze dalla credenza, nella speranza che Dean si unisca a lui, e quando si dirige verso il soggiorno, le tazze nelle mani, vede Dean raggomitolato in un angolo del divano, mentre fissa lo schermo nero della TV spenta. Sobbalza quando vede apparire l'alpha, quindi Castiel decide di appoggiare una delle tazze di thè nel piccolo tavolinetto da caffé, invece che lasciarlo nelle mani dell'omega. Dean gli lancia uno sguardo grato e prende la tazza, tenendola vicina al petto con due mani.

"Sembra che il libro di Star Wars ti stia piacendo" Dice Castiel, "Magari ti piacerebbe vedere i Film?"

Dean annuisce. Poi inarca un sopracciglio e con voce esitante chiede, "Iniziamo dall'episodio IV, giusto?"

Castiel ride piano, "Ho tutti i film, ma anche io preferisco la prima trilogia(1). Credo che molti la pensino come noi. Gli originali li ho solo in cassetta, niente HD, spero vada bene lo stesso?"

Dean annuisce in approvazione, quindi Castiel apre il suo armadio dedicato ai film. E' formato per lo più da DVD, ma sul fondo, con un leggero strato di polvere ci sono le sue cassette, vaghi ricordi del passato diciannovesimo secolo. E' da diverso tempo che non ha guardato Star Wars, soffia la polvere dal cofanetto, poi estrae "Star Wars: Una Nuova Speranza" e inserisce la cassetta nel lettore.

Si lascia andare ad un sospiro di sollievo quando scopre che il nastro è stato già riavvolto all'inizio. Castiel oscilla tra un ossessivo riavvolgimento dei nastri delle cassette viste e un essere incredibilmente pigro e non prendersi il disturbo di farlo.

"E' okkay se lo guardo con te?" Chiede Castiel, "Mi siederò sulla sedia, così che tu possa avere il divano tutto per te. Ma è okkay se non ti senti a tuo agio. E' che so che se anche ci provassi non riuscirei a tornare a dormire."

Dean lo guarda in silenzio, fissa i suoi occhi sulla figura di Castiel, sembra analizzarlo, dai suoi piedi nudi, alla maglietta bianca e sottile che indossa, sbiadita con il logo ormai quasi invisibile del suo vecchio ospedale. Si sente nudo sotto gli occhi attenti di Dean , ma non osa muoversi. Certamente l'omega non l'ha mai guardato così a lungo, e per la prima volta rompe qualsiasi stupida regola sulla sottomissione che gli era stata insegnata e incontra i suoi occhi, gli occhi di un alpha.

"Okay," dice Dean alla fine.

Castiel sorride leggermente, e si siede sulla poltrona, appoggiando il thè sul bracciolo, si mette comodo per guardare il fim, nonostante siano le tre del mattino passate, incurante dell'evidente necessità di entrambi di dormire. Con il procedere del film Castiel si accorge che più di una volta il suo sguardo si è spostato dal televisore a Dean.  
Dopo quasi quindici minuti Dean inizia ad abbandonare un po' la sua posizione difensiva. Poco dopo termina il suo thè, e insiste per portare entrambe le tazze vuote in cucina così da poterle inserire nella lavastoviglie.

Dean non lascia mai nulla in disordine.

Neanche la stanza degli ospiti. La sua stessa stanza. Fa sempre il proprio letto e piega con cura gli angoli delle coperte, tratta i libri di Castiel con maggior rispetto di quanto non gli fosse stato richiesto in origine. Pulisce anche quando non gli viene richiesto, sfrega con cura il lavandino del bagno degli ospiti e passa lo spolverino sugli armadi della cucina. Non che Castiel veda mai il momento delle pulizie. Vede solo i risultati finali, la scia di ordine che Dean si lascia alle spalle.

A volte è fastidioso, è come se Castiel vivesse con un fantasma. Il suo cibo sparisce più velocemente, così deve andare al supermercato prima di quanto previsto, e alcune volte sente dei rumori dalle stanze al piano di sopra, e davvero raramente ha una conversazione.

Ma ora Dean sembra presente, concentrato. Tiene gli occhi incollati allo schermo della televisione, un piccolo sorriso gli illumina il viso, facendo scomparire le ombre che sembrano aver preso residenza fissa sul suo volto. Castiel non può proprio concentrarsi sul film considerando che ha la possibilità di guardare Dean, che con il passare dei minuti sembra sempre più rilassato.

Fino a quando, alla fine del film, Dean è spaparanzato su tutto il divano, braccio avvinghiato ad uno dei cuscini, addormentato. Castiel si chiede cosa gli abbia permesso di lasciare andare la sua ansia, cosa gli abbia permesso di rilassarsi abbastanza da addormentarsi in una posizione così vulnerabile. Non vuole svegliarlo e renderlo agitato una seconda volta, ma non vuole neanche lasciarlo lì a prendere freddo. Pensando a questo decide di andare a rendere una coperta dall'armadio nella sua camera da letto, la scuote così da evitare la possibile polvere, poi torna in salotto.

"Buona notte Dean," dice anche se Dean non può sentirlo, poi stende la coperta sopra il suo corpo addormentato.

Spegne la televisione, fa uscire la cassetta dal lettore, e la ripone nella sua custodia. Si concede un ultimo sguardo ad un Dean finalmente tranquillo, poi si incammina verso la sua camera. Il sole ha già iniziato a sorgere oltre la cima delle montagne, la luce aranciata entra attraverso le persiane della casa riempiendo il cuore di Castiel non di irritazione, ma di profonda pace. Si infila a letto e si copre le spalle con la coperta, poi si accomoda preparandosi a  
riposare almeno un po'.

\-------------------------------------XX------------------------------XX---------------------------------XX--------------------------------

Dean sembra accettare meglio la presenza di Castiel dopo quella notte. Continua a preparargli la colazione e vuole ancora lavare i piatti, così Castiel lo lascia fare, felice di guardare Dean muoversi indaffarato nella sua cucina. Dean ha sempre un odore incredibile, perfetto e indescrivibile. Il profumo di una mattina di natale, rinfrescante come una bevanda gelida in una giornata infuocata. L'odore gli fa desiderare di prendere Dean per la mano, di annodarlo o di coccolarlo -di coccolare se stesso in quell'aroma così da tenerlo sempre vicino a sé.

Non è chiaro se Dean abbia notato o meno il suo desiderio.

Una mattina Castiel si sveglia presto ed entra piano nella stanza di Dean per controllare che stia bene. Respira profondamente, poi torna nella sua stanza. Quell'odore meraviglioso lo farà diventare pazzo, deve ricordarsi di mantenere il controllo.

Una corsetta lo aiuterebbe, pensa sfilandosi i pantaloni del pigiama. Indossa dei vestiti comodi e le sneakers ai piedi, poi si sistema gli auricolari nelle orecchie ed è pronto.  
Fuori c'è un bel clima primaverile, perfetto per fare un po' di esercizio, c'è una leggera brezzolina che scuote le chiome degli alberi e gli uccellini hanno già iniziato a cinguettare. Corre fino alla proprietà del suo vicino di casa, ma considerando che dista un miglio è un buon esercizio.

Il profumo dei fiori selvatici e della resina degli alberi l'ha aiutato a schiarirsi la mente. Castiel si sente rinato quando apre il portone di casa. (2)

Lì vede Dean. 

Dean è in piedi davanti alla porta, scosso e sconvolto.

"Dean, c'è qualcosa che non va?" Chiede.

In un secondo, Castiel è colpito dal peso di un omega incinta. Dean spinge il suo naso nel collo dell'alpha per sentire il suo odore. Le sue braccia tremano mentre lo stringe a sé, lo stringe come se avesse temuto di non rivederlo mai più.

"Dean?" Dice Castiel, ma non lo allontana. Lascia che lo odori e lo tocchi per tutto il tempo di cui ha bisogno.

"Te ne sei andato." Dice quando si allontana. Sembra imbarazzato quando dal suo odore capisce che è solo uscito ad allenarsi.

Oh. Dean pensava che se ne fosse andato. Per sempre.  
Che se ne fosse andato lasciandolo lì. Per sempre.

"Scriverò una nota la prossima volta," Dice, "Mi dispiace...è questo l'odore della colazione?"

Velocemente Dean alza la testa e annuisce, poi lo guida verso la cucina. Sul tavolo ci sono due enormi piatti di pancake e bacon, i piatti e i bicchieri per la colazione già sistemati.

Castiel sorride, "é incredibile, grazie Dean."

Dean sembra soddisfatto.

Si siedono e mangiano assieme. Castiel era abituato ad essere la persona che cucina i pasti, ma deve ammettere che è bello avere qualcuno che prepari la tavola, e che mangi con lui, un po' di compagnia, seppur silenziosa. Gli piace la sua privacy e fa tesoro dei momenti che custodisce per stesso, in cui può leggere o fantasticare a ruota libera(3), ma apprezza la presenza di un'altra persona. Anche se questa persona ha un odore celestiale e sta per avere un cucciolo. Dean è una compagnia tranquilla, molto più di quanto avesse immaginato quella prima notte, in cui l'aveva trovato.

Dean si alza per mettere gli avanzi nei contenitori adeguati e poi in frigo. Mentre lo fa Castiel lo guarda, uno sguardo da dottore, non lo guarda in un altro modo. O forse è un po' uno sguardo interessato, ma il medico preoccupato che è in lui è certamente presente.  
I vestiti di Castiel non si adattano perfettamente al suo corpo, sia a causa della magrezza di Dean, sia per l'ovvia presenza del cucciolo.

"Dean," Dice Castiel, e l'omega si volta, aspettando che prosegua, "pensavo di andare in città oggi. Tu hai bisogno di qualche vestito, e potremmo prendere qualche rifornimento per la dispensa."

Dean esita.

"Qual è il problema?" Chiede l'alpha. Dean non gli risponde, quindi continua. "Non preoccuparti. Sarò al tuo fianco tutto il tempo. Possiamo prendere qualsiasi cosa tu voglia per cena, ho dei libri di cucina nello studio, se vuoi puoi scegliere qualcosa."

Questo sembra calmare Dean, quindi l'alpha procede a mostrare dove sono i libri, prima di andare a farsi una doccia. Non appena si trova sotto il soffione sente un odore -e realizza che quel odore è Dean.  
C'è il profumo di Dean nella sua doccia. Non fa in tempo a pensare al come o al perchè sia qui, che il suo cazzo è già duro e pesante tra le sue gambe.

Lo guarda.

Bhe, se Dean non è qui a vederlo....

Castiel avvolge le dita attorno all'erezione e inizia ad accarezzarla dalla radice alla punta, lasciando che l'odore unico di Dean gli entri nei polmoni. Cerca di scacciare dalla sua mente le immagini dell'omega in posizione di sottomissione davanti a lui, ma non ci riesce, anzi continua a pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se avesse colto quell'offerta, se l'avesse attirato con un braccio verso di sè, piuttosto che respingerlo.

Castiel viene. Il nodo è gonfio alla base del suo cazzo, e deve aspettare che si sgonfi un poco prima di finire di lavarsi ed uscire dalla doccia. Cerca di non sentirsi colpevole di fronte all'idea di essersi masturbato pensando a Dean e al suo odore.

Ma quando è di nuovo di fronte a Dean (Il nodo nascosto nei pantaloni, così che non si veda), il suo sguardo gli comunica che è consapevole di quel che ha fatto. Ovviamente Dean lo sa, perchè può sentire l'odore del suo sperma, non importa con quanta cura si sia lavato e con quanta cura l'abbia nascosto nei pantaloni, l'odore è ancora percepibile.

Per un momento Castiel pernsa che Dean ne sarà imbarazzato, che fuggirà in un'altra stanza a causa dell'odore disgustoso.

Ma no lo fa. No, Dean fa qualcosa di completamente diverso.

Guarda Castiel dritto negli occhi e fa un sorrisetto malizioso.

Sorrisetto che chiarisce la situazione. "Dean, sei stato nella mia doccia?" Chiede Castiel.  
Aggiunge solo un pizzico di comando al suo tono, sufficiente per far sapere a Dean che vuole la verità, ma non abbastanza da abbattere il sorrisetto soddisfatto dal volto del suo omega fin troppo carino.

"Ho dovuto pulirla," dice alzando le spalle e continuando a sorridere.

Castiel chiude gli occhi e si massaggia le tempie, poi risponde, "Posso pulire da solo il mio bagno, per favore evita di farlo in futuro."

Qualcosa nel tono di Castiel fa accigliare Dean che sembra nuovamente infelice. Si abbraccia il busto e guarda verso il pavimento, poi parla piano, " 'Kay. Non lo farò di nuovo."

Castiel vuole scusarsi, vuole dire a Dean di non sentirsi infelice, perchè ha appena avuto un incredibile orgasmo grazie a lui. Ma questo suonerebbe male, giusto?  
Un altro alpha avrebbe iniziato darsi delle arie, avrebbe iniziato a raccontargli di tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto fargli. Non sarebbe stato strano se Castiel avesse deciso di farlo.

Ma non voleva dire a Dean di aver immaginato di accettare la sua offerta, che aveva pensato di aprire le sue gambe sul suo letto e spingersi nel suo buco, sarebbe stato volgare. Volgare e crudele. La loro relazione è già instabile, quindi decide di ignorare le situazione e parla d'altro, "Penso che i tuoi piedi siano più grandi dei miei, ma penso di avere delle scarpe che possano andarti bene almeno per oggi, ne compreremo un paio in città."

Dean finisce col prendere un paio di sandali di pelle, nonostante il suo odio per i sandali, ma Castiel non vuole che costringa i suoi piedi feriti in delle piccole scarpe chiuse.  
Dean prende uno dei libri di cucina con sè, una vecchia edizione di "Le Gioie del Cucinare", dove una pagina ha un segnalibro dal colore acceso.

Non appena sono sui sedili della Prius di Castiel Dean si sporge verso la radio, le sue mani sono veloci sui tasti e passano da una stazione all'altra. Si ferma solo quando trova una vecchia canzone rock, Castiel lo guarda e sorride. Dean guarda fuori dal finestrino durante il viaggio, la bocca si muove a formare le parole della canzone.  
"Cas?" Chiede Dean.

"Si?"

"Dove siamo?"

"Al centro delle Rocky Mountains," Dice Castiel, "la città più vicina è Buena Vista, è lì che stiamo andando."

"Siamo in Colorado?" Chiede Dean muovendosi nervosamente sul sedile.

Castiel annuisce con la testa e si acciglia, poi continua "Si, a circa due ore e mezza da Denver." Vorrebbe chiedere a Dean perchè è così importante sapere se si trovassero in Colorado, e perchè Dean non avesse idea di dove fossero, ma decide di tenere le domande per sè. Se avesse voluto dirglielo, l'avrebbe già fatto, Castiel non vuole spingerlo a parlare contro la sua volontà.

Per il resto del viaggio non parlano, ma non appena entrano in città Dean si illumina come un bambino la mattina di natale. Castiel parcheggia in una strada vicino all'area commerciale, poi lascia che sia Dean a guidarli da un negozio all'altro, nonostante che l'omega si giri sempre a guardare l'alpha prima di entrare in un posto nuovo. All'inizio del percorso prendono alcune cose per Dean: delle magliette larghe e comode che si adattino attorno al bambino, e delle scarpe della giusta dimensione. Devono poi avventurarsi in un negozio specifico per omega in gravidanza, per trovare dei jeans confortevoli, Dean sembra soddisfatto di non dover più indossare solo pantaloni del pigiama o della tuta.

"Oh mio Dio!" Esclama la beta dietro alla cassa, "A che mese sei?" Chiede sorridendo a Dean, l'omega in risposta diventa subito rigido.

Non conosce la risposta.

Castiel interviene con molta tranquillità, "Circa quattro mesi e mezzo."

Dean gli lancia un'occhiata tagliente.

"Che bello! Deve essere così eccitante!" Dice gioiosa la beta, "come posso aiutarvi?"

"Stiamo cercando dei Jeans" risponde Castiel, " è stanco di indossare i miei pantaloni della tuta."

"Non posso che dargli ragione" Risponde la beta ridendo.

Si rivela essere utile, anche se non si accorge dell'aria vagamente tesa fra di loro, trova a Dean tre pantaloni molto comodi, regolabili, così che siano comodi anche per il resto della gravidanza, trova poi anche altre magliette, quando le solleva mettendo in mostra i cartellini con i prezzi gli occhi di Dean diventano enormi, afferra il polso di Castiel e scuote la testa.

Castiel libera il polso dalla presa e porge la carta di credito alla beta. Dean sembra imbronciato, ma non è che Castiel non può permetterselo. Ha lavorato numerosi anni come dottore, vivendo in un piccolo appartamento, i soldi non sono un problema.

Anche se gli elementi necessari erano stati acquistati continuano a vagare per il centro commerciale, finiscono dentro un negozio di oggetti antichi, uno che vende un misto di souvenir, stivali da cow-boy e altri oggetti strani. Dean tocca appena ogni oggetto che vede nei negozi, come se temesse di non rivederli mai più, prende in mano anche dei bicchieri colorati con su scritto "Buena Vista".

Nell'ultimo negozio vede Dean fissare una giacca di pelle marrone fatta a mano. Si avvicina e la tocca appena, dalle sue labbra si sente un piccolissimo gemito di piacere, Castiel lo vede ruotare il cartellino del prezzo.

Dean fa una smorfia e si allontana velocemente, quando Castiel lo vede dall'altra parte del negozio ne approfitta per avvicinarsi, prende la giacca di pelle e la lancia al commesso, un uomo dall'aspetto rude, vestito con una camicia a scacchi e un logoro cappello da camionista.

"Potresti imbustarlo velocemente?" Chiede Castiel, "Voglio fargli una sorpresa." dice facendo cenno con la testa a Dean.

"Cazzo, questa sì che è una sorpresa!(4)" mormora l'uomo mettendo la giacca in una busta. La giacca costa quasi 400 dollari, ma è vera pelle, ed è fatta a mano. E farà sorridere Dean.

Il cassiere fa appena in tempo ad avvolgere la giacca in un tessuto protettivo e ad infilarla nella busta di carta, quando Dean gli si avvicina con lo sguardo di un cane che sa di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Guarda la busta di plastica, ma non dice nulla, poi tira fuori da dietro la schiena un orsetto marrone con una t-shirt con su scritto "Colorful Colorado!" 

"Per il cucciolo?" Chiede piano.

"Certo Dean" Dice con un sorriso.

L'orsetto costa 30 dollari, è decisamente costoso per essere un peluche, ma Castiel decide nuovamente che non gliene importa del prezzo.

"Lo metto nella busta?" Chiede il cassiere.

"No, lo tengo io." Interviene Dean prendendo l'orsetto.

Quando lasciano il negozio guarda Castiel e mormora un "grazie."

"Nessun problema" Risponde l'alpha "Anche se il cucciolo avrà bisogno di più di un orsetto quando nascerà, se pensi di restare con me, possiamo organizzare una stanza, trasformare la stanza affianco alla tua in una nursery."

Dean lo guarda a bocca aperta.

"E' solo un'idea" Castiel si affretta ad aggiungere, "Non sentirti costretto a prendere una decisione. Se decidi di volertene andare, posso aiutarti anche in quel senso." Anche se avrebbe odiato farlo. L'avrebbe odiato con ogni fibra del suo essere.

Dean non dice nulla a riguardo, e Castiel lascia cadere la conversazione. Infilano i loro acquisti nel bagagliaio della Prius, poi guidano verso l'alimentari. All'ingresso prendono un carrello, Castiel fa cenno a Dean di mostrargli il libro di cucina, "Quale piatto stiamo cucinando?"

Dean indica il nome sulla pagina.

"Fagioli rossi e riso," Castiel legge e sorride, "Non ho mai provato questa ricetta, ma sembra gustosa."

Dean sembra soddisfatto.

Il viaggio all'alimentari è divertente, molto più del solito. Dean insiste a guidare il carrello, ma sembra volerlo fare solo per salire in piedi sul retro, prendere la rincorsa, e correre nelle corsie.

Castiel ride, poi avviene qualcosa di inaspettato.

Anche Dean ride. Nel farlo anche lui resta sorpreso dal suono che gli è uscito di bocca, sembra preoccupato, ma alla fine le labbra sono tese in un sorriso.

"Dean cosa sono questi?" Chiede l'alpha indicando una scatola maxi ripiena di cupcake, con su scritto "Maxi Cupcake!" subito Dean li afferra e li rimette nel carrello.

L'omega lo guarda negli occhi e risponde "Pensavo che potessi leggere."

"Io -" Inizia Castiel, poi si ferma, "Ti stai facendo gioco di me. Quella era una presa in giro."

Dean ridacchia e si accarezza la pancia "Il cucciolo li vuole, e il cucciolo ottiene ciò che vuole"

Così Castiel finì con un carrello pieno di cibi voluti dal cucciolo, più gli ingredienti per la ricetta scelta da Dean. Prendono così tanto cibo da riempire le buste portate da Castiel e sono costretti a prenderne altre dal negozio.

Dean mangia uno dei cupcake nella macchina mentre Castiel guida verso casa. Lavorano assieme per portare tutte le buste, poi l'alpha invita Dean ad andare a darsi una rinfrescata e a provare i suoi nuovi vestiti, mentre lui comincia a preparare la cena.

Dean non discute, si limita a prendere le buste con i vestiti e l'orsetto per poi dirigersi in camera. Castiel aspetta immobile fino a quando non sente il suono dell'acqua nella doccia, poi prende la busta con la giacca di pelle, taglia via l'etichetta col prezzo, poi si intrufola nella stanza di Dean e lascia la giacca nel centro del suo letto.

Poi inizia a preparare la cena, anche se aveva lasciato tutto il cibo spazzatura di Dean in macchina (tre diversi tipi di patatine, una scatola di burritos, una torta alla ciliegia, e una scatola mostruosa di caramelle). Si ferma quando sente che la doccia al piano di sopra è stata spenta, sale le scale e si nasconde appena dietro la porta socchiusa  
di Dean così che possa vederlo.

Dean ci mette alcuni minuti per uscire dal bagno, quando lo fa indossa una maglietta nera e un paio di jeans, quando vede la giacca di pelle si ferma immobile a fissarla.

"Cas?" Chiede con voce rauca, suonando confuso e sorpreso, poi continua, "Posso sentire il tuo odore, lo sai."

Castiel spinge la porta, poi canticchia "Sorpresa."

"E' troppo." Risponde Dean.

"Perchè non la provi" Suggerisce Cas.

Dean guarda Castiel e la giacca, la giacca e Castiel, in un ciclo infinito. Poi prende la giacca con cura tra le sue mani, infine la indossa. E' una misura perfetta, ed è da lui, è da Dean. Dean passa le dita sopra la giacca, non dice nulla, ma fa un segno a Castiel.

E non la toglie quando segue l'alpha in cucina. Seguono le indicazioni della ricetta, fino a quando Cas non si rende conto che durante il delirio di Dean all'alimentari si è dimenticato di prendere un'ingrediente.

"Dean, dovrei continuare a girare, ma abbiamo dimenticato l'origano, credo di averne un po' in dispensa, ti dispiacerebbe controllare?"

Dean annuisce e si dirige verso le scale. Castiel canticchia mentre mescola. Questa è stata una buona giornata, la migliore che ha avuto in anni. Andare in città è sempre stato più stressante che divertente, ma andarci con Dean è stata tutta un'altra esperienza. Si è divertito davvero. Difficilmente gli era capitato di divertirsi tanto prima che Dean si trasferisse, o dopo aver lasciato Denver in generale. Gabriel gli diceva sempre che avrebbe dovuto divertirsi di più, e Castiel non aveva mai capito cosa intendesse, non prima d'ora. Diceva sempre che si divertiva a leggere, a cucinare.

E Gabriel avrebbe risposto "Non quel tipo di divertimento."

Castiel pensa che uscire con Dean sia il tipo di divertimento di cui Gabriel sarebbe stato orgoglioso.

Quando si risveglia dalle sue riflessioni si accorge che Dean è sceso in dispensa da più di 10 minuti, preso dal panico spegne il fuoco e scende le scale della dispensa chiamando "Dean?"

Signore, potrebbe essersi fatto male.

"Dean?" Chiama di nuovo aprendo la porta.

Ma invece di trovare Dean sanguinante come aveva temuto, trova Dean inginocchiato, circondato di vinili, mentre il giradischi riproduce uno dei tanti, Castiel non ci mette molto a riconoscerlo. E' uno dei suoi pezzi da collezione: un vinile originale dei Physical Graffiti, direttamente dagli anni '70. Dean sta sorridendo mentre lo ascolta.

"Dean, che diavolo stai facendo?" Chiede Castiel.

Dean sobbalza, arrossisce, si lecca le labbra e dice, "Mi -um. Mi dispiace."

"E' okkay," Dice Castiel, "Sei un appassionato di musica?"

Dean annuisce.

"Se vuoi puoi continuare ad ascoltarla mentre finisco la cena" Dice Castiel, poi procede a cercare la bottiglietta di origano che è sicuro di avere, quando la trova fa un cenno soddisfatto a Dean.

Mentre sale le scale per tornare in cucina sente la voce di Dean gridare "Sto educando il cucciolo!"

Quando si trova nuovamente solo con i suoi pensieri Castiel riflette. Gli sono bastati una manciata di giorni per conosce Dean più di quanto non abbia conosciuto in passato persone che vedeva continuamente. 

Anche se Dean non parla molto, e sta spesso sulle sue.

A Dean piace Star Wars. Gli piace la musica rock degli anni '70-80. Gli piacciono le giacche di pelle, la torta e il cibo spazzatura in generale.

E a Castiel piace Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota generale
> 
> Essendo io una studentessa di 5 questo è l'anno della maledetta maturità, quindi il prossimo aggiornamento pottrebbe non essere puntualissimo. (Incrociate le dita per questa #Maturità2016 !)
> 
> Ora le vere Note!
> 
> (1) per chi non lo sapesse Star Wars è formato da due trilogie, solo che la trilogia che è uscita per seconda l'hanno posta cronologicamente prima della prima trilogia.  
> Quindi la trilogia che è uscita per prima, e che generalmente è considerata come la "vera" storia di Star Wars, quella generalmente favorita dai fan è formata dagli episodi IV - V - VI.  
> Mentre la trilogia che è uscita per seconda, è formata dagli episodi I - II -III  
> (non parliamo neppure di quella cosa orrenda nota come episodio VII )
> 
> (2) noticina assolutamente indispensabile. l'autrice scrive  
> "The smells of mountain wild flowers, tree sap and animal scat clear is head."  
> Ora forse qualcuno avrà notato l'assenza nella mia traduzione di "animal scat", per il semplice fatto che mentre la parola "scat" in inglese è tanto carina e ricorda quasi "Cat", le possibilità italiane sono "Cacca" , che è una parola non proprio carina da trovarsi nel testo, troppo colloquiale o "Escrementi", che sembra che stiamo parlando di qualcosa di vagamente scientifico.....poi voglio davvero sentire una persona che mi dice che si sente rinfrescato dalla puzza di cacca.  
> Quindi niente cacca magica che rinfresca il nostro Castiel tipo arbre magique, abbiate pazienza. 
> 
> (3) Letteralmente il verbo è "To drift off" che può essere tradotto con "lasciarsi andare" o "vagare", ho scelto "fantasticare a ruota libera" perchè ritengo che renda maggiormente l'idea della pace interiore di Castiel....e perchè "lasciarsi andare"mi fa venire in mente "l'andare di corpo", la parola che ho tolto dall'altra nota xD  
> Mentre "vagare", sembra troppo materiale, sembra che Castiel abbia un attacco di labirintite e si sia perso nelle sue Rocky Mountains.
> 
> (4)"Helluva surprise" la frase l'ho tradotta in modo più "tranquillo", per il semplice fatto che le traduzioni italiane mi sembravano un po' volgari, ho quindi preferito glissare con un semplice "cazzo" e una frase esplicativa al seguito.


	4. Some Shelter to Crawl In and Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutte/i ! Vi ringrazio per la paziente attesa, e mi scuso nuovamente per il ritardo, festeggio la fine di questa benedetta maturità con questo bel capitolo!
> 
> (Le note sono infondo come al solito, buona lettura.)
> 
> Dany  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Avvertimenti per la presenza di descrizzioni pittosto dettagliate di un'incubo di Dean, all'inizio e alla fine della 'scena ' ci sarannò degli asterischi rossi, e tra parentesi un mini rissunto della scena.

Chapter 4: Some Shelter to Crawl in and Hide

Chapter Track: A Place Not So Unkind – Firewate

 

Il rumore continuo dell'acqua che scende nel bagno degli ospiti annega il suono della voce di Dean che parla con il cucciolo. Aiuta, ma è ancora consapevole di dove si trovi.

"Va tutto bene lì dentro? Probabilmente va meglio da quando papà ha iniziato a mangiare bene, eh?" Dice, strofinando una saponetta sopra il rigonfiamento dello stomaco, "Cas dice che sei lì dentro da poco più di quattro mesi e mezzo, non so se sia stato preciso, ma ha detto di aver lavorato come dottore, quindi forse dovremmo credergli. Significa che siamo quasi a metà, poi sarai fuori"

Quando stava da Alastair aveva paura di parlare ad alta voce al cucciolo. Gli avrebbero fatto pagare a caro prezzo la sua insubordinazione, per aver parlato quando non gli era stato chiesto di farlo. Ma pensava a tutte le cose buone che avrebbe voluto dire. Dirgli che sarebbero fuggiti insieme, e ci sono riusciti -grazie anche all'aiuto ricevuto, non pensa che ci sarebbero riusciti da soli. Gordon non aveva accettato di aiutarli. Quel tipo era un vero stronzo, ma non poteva biasimarlo, (non troppo, almeno), visto ciò che aveva passato.

Kevin li aveva aiutati. Era un bravo ragazzo.

Dean scuote la testa e scaccia quei pensieri. Versa dello shampoo nel palmo della mano e strofina i capelli. Ha un aspetto migliore rispetto alla prima volta che è stato in questo bagno, confuso e zoppicante. Ha ancora un taglio di capelli orribile, ma almeno non sembra più un senza tetto.

Si attarda sotto il soffione della doccia con naturalezza, come era solito fare prima di Alastair. La pressione dell'acqua sul suo corpo è meravigliosa. Non sa per quanto tempo potrà goderne, ma cazzo, fin quando potrà stare qui, non sprecherà quest'opportunità. L'acqua calda scende morbida sulla schiena rilassandogli tutti i muscoli, ma il cucciolo si sposta agitato nel suo ventre.

"Ehi, attento alla vescica, Piccolo" Si lamenta Dean. Sciacqua via lo shampoo dai capelli, poi spegne il getto dell'acqua ed esce dalla doccia. Ignorando l'avvertimento il cucciolo si sistema sopra la vescica e lì rimane, così prima ancora di potersi ascigure, deve correre a far pipì.

Avvolge l'asciugamano attorno alla vita, sotto la pancia, si dirige verso la camera a prendere alcuni vesti nuovi, che Castiel ha comprato in città per lui. Mormora piano ora che si trova fuori dalla doccia, senza il rumore dell'acqua a coprire il suono della sua voce. "Per te sarò un padre migliore del mio, te lo prometto, piccolo. Anche se sarai un omega come me, soprattutto in quel caso."

E' stano dover indossare i jeans con una fascia elastica per contenere la pancia, ma quando indossa tutti gli abiti, ed è completamente vestito, sembra se stesso, se stesso prima di Alastair e tutta quella merda. I jeans, la t-shirt grigia, il giacchetto di pelle sono -erano- tratti caratteristici del giovane Dean prima dei vent'anni. Ora sa di essere un omega, ha vent'anni abbondanti(1), il ventre gonfio dalla gravidanza, ed un passato che vorrebbe eliminare.

Non tu. Pensò al cucciolo. Non avrebbe voluto cancellare il cucciolo neppure se avesse potuto. Non avrebbe scommesso un centesimo sulle sue capacità genitoriali -bastava vedere come era stato cresciuto- ma quanto meno ci avrebbe provato. E questo già lo rendeva migliore di John Winchester.

Sperava.

Dean aveva finito di leggere il libro di "Star Wars" l'altra notte, prima di addormentarsi, così decide di riportarlo nello studio di Castiel, facendolo scivolare nel suo posto sullo scaffale. Prima di potersi fermare si trova di fronte alla mensola con i libri di "Harry Potter", e pensa di prenderne uno, chiedendosi perchè Sammy li avesse amati tanti anni fa. Aveva pensato di andare a vedere i film, quando fossero usciti tutti, ma non aveva nessuno con cui andarci, e non aveva voglia di chiedere al suo fratellino, perchè lui era superiore a qualsiasi omega terrorizzato dall'idea di andare a vedere un film da solo.

Decide di saltare "Harry Potter" e passa alcuni minuti a curiosare tra gli altri libri della mensola. Trova molti libri con su scritti titoli pomposamente scientifici, libri di cui aveva sentito il titolo, ma non era certo di poterli capire da solo, come "Freakonomics(2)" o "Guns, germs and steal(3)".

Dean trova poi un libro intolato "The hollow chocolate bunnies of the apocalypse(4)"; suona più alla sua portata

Pensa di tornare al piano di sotto e rintanarsi nella sua stanza e mettersi a leggere, ma viene catturato dalla finestra lungo le scale, tra il primo e il secondo piano. Castiel tiene sul davanzale della finestra delle rocce dall'aspetto curioso, hanno strane strisce di colore. Al di là del vetro c'è il sole. Dean si trova a premere la fronte contro il vetro. E' caldo sulla sua pelle.

Sembra bello là fuori.

"Puoi uscire, se vuoi."

Dean si volta e trova Castiel alle sue spalle, i capelli scuri sono tutti intrecciati dal continuo passaggio delle sue dita. Indossa delle pantofole nei piedi, ma per il resto è vestito per la giornata, indossa la t-shirt dei Clash e sopra una camicia verde scuro, che trova strana, ma non lo dice.

"Ho un'amaca fuori," Continua Castiel "quando il tempo è caldo adoro sdraiarmici sopra e leggere. Se vuoi puoi farlo anche tu, puoi fare ciò che preferisci qui."

Dean si lecca le labbra. L'idea suona.....bene. Un'amaca, un libro, i raggi caldi del sole e una lieve brezza. Per avere queste cose può anche fare lo sforzo di uscire. Abbassa con arrendevolezza il capo contro la finestra, mordicchiando con fare nervoso il labbro, spera che Cas capisca il segnale.  
Può parlargli, ogni tanto; ma a volte, non vuole farlo.

A volte, quando apre la bocca, ricorda il morso del cuoio sulla sua pelle, strappandola, dopo che aveva parlato a sproposito, per una sola, singola parola che gli era fuggita. A volte ricordava quando lo fottevano nel più completo silenzio.

Quindi a volte preferiva stare in silenzio.

"Ti mostrerò dove si trova, ovviamente" Dice Cas, e gli sorride il quel modo che è tutto suo "Dammi solo un secondo che vado a mettermi le scarpe"

Anche Dean si allaccia le scarpe, quelle che Castiel ha preso per lui durante la loro gita nei negozi in città. Sono scarponi neri, adatti per le lunghe camminate, e sono il primo paio di scarpe che ha da anni. Le ama molto, anche se probabilmente dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa, perchè sa che Cas ha speso tanti soldi per comprarle. Delle scarpe belle come queste non si trovano a buon mercato, e neppure i jeans, o il giacchetto, o nulla di quello che indossa. E l'alpha ha semplicemente comprato tutto, senza battere ciglio.

C'è odore di linfa, terra ed erbe. Della salvia selvatica cresce lungo alcune pietre del selciato, pietre chiaramente disposte dallo stesso Castiel. Sono storte e un po' bruttine, formano un piccolo sentiero che circonda la casa.

Vedendo questo Dean si rende conto che è stato qui per due settimane, e non è mai uscito. Ha guardato a lungo fuori, e ha fortemente desiderato uscire, ma non aveva mai accontentato questa sua volontà. Tratta la casa di Castiel come se fosse un posto simile alla 'casa' di Alastair, e okkay, in un certo senso ha qualcosa di simile. Una casa, un nucleo famigliare gestito da un'alpha.

Oltre a questo però, le somiglianze sono finite. E' il posto più bello in cui abbia mai vissuto. Non a mai visto così tanti spazi aperti di persona. Quando faceva l'autostop in Kansas ha visto posti simili a questo, ma dietro ai finestrini di un'automobile, guidata da due beta dai capelli colorati partiti per un viaggio, e dopo dalle finestre di un diciotto ruote, guidato da un grosso alpha barbuto che per ripagarlo del viaggio ha costretto Dean a succhiarglielo. Seppur dopo molte difficoltà alla fine Dean era riuscito a raggiungere il Colorado, dopo solo alcuni giorni trascorsi a Colorado Springs era stato ingannato da quel coglione e poi rinchiuso in quel fottuto bordello.

Nulla di quel che aveva visto prima assomigliava a quel posto, pensò. Era più verde di quanto si era aspettato. Verde e oro, una splendida trapunta di terra costellata di alberi e null'altro, fino alla terra al di là della proprietà, vicino alle montagne, colorata di blu e viola. Ed è pieno di fiori. Deve stare attento, per evitare di schiacciarli sotto gli scarponi, alcuni hanno una forma cilindrica e un bel colore rosso, altri sono piccoli e gialli, dei boccioli viola stanno aggruppati tutti assieme.

A pochi passi dalla casa di Castiel si trova l'amaca, tesa tra due alberi. E' una classica amaca di corda. A Dean piacerebbe godersela con un drink con tanto di ombrellino , ma sa di non poterselo permettere, ha il cucciolo nella sua pancia, potrebbe già averlo ferito con il bourbon che si è scolato la prima sera che è stato qui.

Attraversano un tratto di strada caldo come il fuoco prima di raggiungere l'amaca. Castiel notando il suo sguardo rivolto all'amaca interviene "Io non la uso molto, in realtà non dovremmo, perchè la corda in estate diventa secca, ma ha piovuto ed è stato umido. Se vuoi, potremmo fare una grigliata"

Cazzo sì, certo che vuole.

"Bene" Conclude Castiel "Vedrò di cosa abbiamo bisogno, in caso manchi qualcosa correrò in città a fare la spesa. Poi una sera di queste potremmo cenare fuori."

"Sembra che abbiamo programmato tutto" Si ritrova a dire Dean, e le abitudini tornano, appena sente il suono delle sue parole rivolge lo sguardo ai propri piedi.

Castiel sorride sentendolo e dice "Esattamente. Torno dentro, ma se hai bisogno di qualcosa vienimi pure a cercare."

Dean promette di farlo. Osserva Cas rientrare prima di sedersi sul bordo dell'amaca con il libro. Le pagine odorano di nuovo, rispetto a quelle di 'star wars' , prima che possa pensare di fermarsi, immerge il naso nel centro del libro, e ispira profondamente.

Odora di Castiel.

Cristo Santo. Deve smettere di annusare ogni cosa solo perchè odora di Cas.

Non ha mai creduto a tutta quella merda che sostiene che l'odore del proprio compagno sia migliore degli altri, ma qualcosa nell'odore di questo alpha lo rende desideroso di rotolarsi in quel profumo per sempre. E' stupido e patetico, e tutta quella merda che suo padre associava agli omega ma non gli interessa, perchè Cas ha un odore delizioso. Nessun alpha profuma di buono come lui. Solo la sua mamma, e neppure se lo ricorda tanto bene, ricorda che si stringeva a lei quando le sedeva in braccio, perchè sapeva di essere al sicuro, e che gli permetteva di dormire nel letto con lei e papà quando di notte aveva paura. Ricordava quanto si sentiva sicuro quando poteva annusare sua mamma.

La sensazione è simile, ma....diversa. Si sente al sicuro pure qui, ma per due notti ha avuto dei sogni bagnati, in cui Castiel bloccava il nodo nel suo culo, trovandosi, una volta sveglio, bagnato e coperto dal proprio sperma. Dean era così imbarazzato da essere uscito dal letto prima che l'alpha potesse sentire l'odore, e aveva fatto tutto il bucato.

 

E' sicuro che Cas l'abbia percepito lo stesso. Lui può sempre sentire l'odore di alpha dopo che è venuto. Fino ad ora, il suo stomaco si è sempre contratto dal disgusto nel sentire l'odore di sperma di un alpha. Ora, quell'odore, rende Dean voglioso di inginocchiarsi e leccare il nodo di Castiel e il suo venire.

Gesù.

Deve smettere di pensare a queste cose.

Questa è solo una situazione temporanea. Sa che Cas gli ha dato molte cose e che gli ha detto che può restare fin quando ne ha bisogno, ma sa che durerà fin quando l'alpha vorrà annodarlo e lui si negherà. Continuerà a dire di no, perchè anche se il suo odore lo rende bagnato, non lo conosce a sufficienza per potersi affidare completamente. Inoltre, se gli permettesse di fotterlo, correrebbe il rischio di uccidere la piccola, dolce vita che Dean porta in grembo.

Cas parla molto a Dean, ma la maggior parte delle volte non dice nulla di importante. Parla della cena, di libri, e dei programmi in televisione. Quando parla della sua collezione di dischi in vinile Dean sente che c'è qualcosa di più, ma l'alpha è rapido nel cambiare argomento. E questo va bene, perchè lui non vuole insistere. Ma non significa che non noti il 'cambio argomento'.

Non parlano delle proprie famiglie. Dean aveva pensato di chiederlo, una volta. Cas non ha foto di famiglia appese ai muri, o incastrate nello specchio, o incorniciate sulla scrivania. Ha tanti quadri d'arte, ma nessuna foto di bambini o matrimoni.

Sembra un tipo solitario.

Dean non capiva come fosse possibile. Castiel era un'alpha attraente, benestante. Era un dottore, per l'amor di Dio. Come fa una persona del genere ad essere solitaria?

Ma ancora una volta Dean deve essere grato che lo sia. Se non lo fosse stato, probabilmente Dean non sarebbe stato salvato in mezzo alle montagne, ma abbandonato a se stesso. Quando hanno guidato fino a Buena Vista Dean ha tenuto sotto controllo lo spazio percorso, ma non aveva riconosciuto nulla. I vicini di Cas vivono super lontano da lui. Ci sono intere distese di terreno enorme tra le case. Non sa quanto avrebbe povuto camminare prima di trovare qualcuno.

Quindi sì, forse è una buona cosa che Cas sia un tipo solitario.

'The Hollow Chocolate Bunnies of the Apocalypse' è un libro abbastanza strano, ma di facile lettura. Talmente facile che dopo alcune pagine, guidato dall'ondeggiare dell'amaca , Dean inizia ad appisolarsi. L'aria qui è così pulita, così libera dalla sporcizia e dal sudiciume che intasa la città e le sue periferie. Qui fuori si sente solo il profumo della terra e delle piante, l'aroma degli aghi di pino e quando il vento soffia nella giusta direzione si può sentire l'odore dell'aria che passa attraverso la pelliccia degli animali.

Lì, con il libro sul petto, si addormenta. Quando si sveglia il sole sta iniziando a nascondersi dietro alle montagne, sente l'odore di cibo cotto uscire dalla finestra aperta della cucina. Dean guarda il numero della pagina a cui è arrivato, poi torna indietro, verso casa.

Quando Dean chiude la porta dietro di se, Cas lo saluta facendo un cenno con il cucchiaio di legno.

"Dormito bene?" Chiede.

Dean annuisce.

"Spero che ti piaccia lo stufato di manzo. Ci vorrà un po' prima che sia pronto, ma dall'odore sembra che stia venendo bene" Dice.

Quando un'ora più tardi lo assaggiano, Dean può confermare che il sapore è delizioso. Oggi scelgono di rinunciare al tavolo da pranzo, mangiano sul divano, con le ciotole di stufato e bicchieri di succo di frutta, sono ancora a distanza di sicurezza, ma comunque più vicini del solito. Cas lascia sempre che sia l'omega ha scegliere cosa guardare alla tele, e ciò gli fa molto piacere, considerato che non ha potuto guardare una tele per Dio-Solo-Sa-Quanto-Tempo.

"Ehi Cas" Inizia, inghiottendo poi un boccone di stufato.

"Si?"

"Che giorno è?"

"Il ventisei di aprile" Rispode Cas.

Dean sa di esser stato fuori gioco per un po', quando stava da Alastair ha perso intere parti di vita. A volte desiderava talmente tanto vedere una parte dei suoi ricordi, ma la memoria andava in corto circuito e vedeva tutto nero, si svegliava poi in una stanza buia, accanto ad altri omega malati come lui, e una sacca di nutrienti nel suo braccio. Lo stesso procedimento avveniva, quando sanguinava troppo. A volte il dolore annebbiava il suo corpo e la sua mente spegnendolo. Per questo non è mai sicuro di che giorno sia. L'ultima volta che ha visto un calendario era il 2006, ed è a conoscenza di aver trascorso almeno due anni con Alastair. Probabilmente anche più di due.

Così finge un colpo di tosse, e chiede "Di....di che anno?

Il volto di Castiel si acciglia, le sopracciglia si sollevano, "2013"   
Poi continua "forse non dovrei permettermi di chiedere, ma-"

"Allora non farlo" Lo interrompe Dean, poi ri prende a mangiare

2013.

Significa che ha ventotto anni. E che è stato prigioniero di Alastair per più di sette anni. E che Sammy compirà ventiquattro anni in meno di una settimana. Gesù. Lo sapeva. Sapeva di essere stato in quel posto infernale per molto tempo. Aveva semplicemente smesso di contare i giorni, e smesso di sapere quanto cazzo di tempo era passato.

"La prossima settimana è il compleanno di mio fratello" Ma non si accorge di aver detto queste parole ad alta voce, poi vede Castiel piegare la testa verso di lui e fare una smorfia, allora capisce.

"Hai detto che non avevi una famiglia." Costata.

Un sorriso amaro piega la bocca di Dean in una smorfia e mormora, "Non ho una famiglia che mi voglia."

"Oh" Dice Cas. "Oh, Dean. Mi dispiace. Se può confortarti, neanche la mia famiglia è particolarmente affezionata a me."

Dean prende questa frase come un'offesa. Chi cazzo potrebbe rifiutare una persona come Castiel? E' l'emblema dell'alpha, lo stereotipo che ti impongono tutte le pubblicità di biancheria intima e di colonie, il genere di figlio di cui Jhon sarebbe stato orgoglioso, e il tipo di fratello di cui vantarsi con chiunque. Un alpha posato, bello e rispettabile. Chi non vorrebbe essere lui?

"Sai una cosa" Dean scatta. "Vaffaculo. Tu non sai che significa avere una famiglia di merda. Sei un cazzo di alpha."

Dean abbandona la ciotola ancora mezza piena di stufato sul tavolino, e fugge fuori dalla stanza il più velocemente possibile. Sbatte con forza la porta della camera degli ospiti alle sue spalle, poi la blocca. Lascia che una risata amara fiorisca sulle sue labbra.

Ha appena urlato contro un alpha.

Ha appena urlato contro ad un alpha, e cazzo, non se ne pente minimamente. Chi diavolo si crede di essere Castiel? Lui non conosce un cazzo ne di Dean, ne le cose che suo padre gli ha detto o gli ha fatto. Dean non può prendersi la responsabilità, la colpa delle orribili cose che gli omega sono costretti a fare. Che Dean è stato costretto a fare. Colpa che dovrebbe nuovamente assumersi se suo fretello o suo padre sapessero come ha strascorso gli ultimi sette anni. Avrebberò detto che era colpa sua.

Che diavolo stava pensando? Seguire Alastair era colpa sua, non poteva dare la colpa a Jhon e Sam per le loro parole. Avrebbero ragione ad incolparlo. Aveva scelto liberalmente di seguirlo. Di fottersi dopo essere giunto in Colorado. Era, al cento per cento, colpa della sua stupidità da omega.

Alla fine Dean decide a spostarsi, si avvolge in una palla nel centro del letto, e si tira la coperta sopra la testa. Tutto attorno a lui odora di Castiel, e questo lo sta facendo andare fuori di testa. Non sa per quanto potrà sopportare di restare in questa casa, ma se decidesse di andarsene, sarebbe capace di trovare una sistemazione migliore?

Probabilmente no.

Quindi ok, se Cas vuol giocare alla piccola famigliola felice, se poi vorrà annodarlo, glielo permetterà. Dean glielo permetterà, perchè questo è il meglio che può avere, e non ha intenzione di permettere al suo orgoglio di mandare a puttane la possibilità di avere una vita dignitosa per se stesso e il cucciolo.

Si prende ancora alcuni minuti per ricacciare indietro la rabbia e l'orgoglio, poi sblocca la porta e esce. Dall'odore può intuire che Cas ha messo via lo stufato e che ha già lavato i piatti. Sente immediatamente il senso di colpa avvolgerlo. Dio, è un omega orribile. Sarebbe dovuto essere un alpha, ma bhe, quando mai Dean ottiene ciò che vuole? 

Castiel non è ne in camera da letto, ne nello studio, Dean quindi scende in cantina. Lo trova seduto, con la schiena appoggiata agli scaffali, ascolta un gruppo che Dean non riconosce, Siouxsie & The Banshees forse. Alza lo sguardo quando lo sente scendere le scali, probabilmente ha sentito il suo odore.

"Mi dispiace" Inizia Dean "Non avrei dovuto gridarti contro"  
In realtà non è dispiaciuto, ma farà quel che deve fare.

"Non è necessario che ti scusi" Dice Castiel, e queste parole sorprendono Dean al punto di alzare lo sguardo e incontrare gli occhi dell'altro. "Hai ragione. Ho esagerato, stavo cercando un modo per chiederti scusa....ma non volevo invadere i tuoi spazi. Non so cosa è successo con la tua famiglia, non so che cosa hai passato, ma in ogni caso dubito che le mie esperienze possano essere di confronto."

Dean non vuole parlare. Non capisce a quale gioco stia giocando l'altro. Ma le sue parole sono piacevoli, vorrebbe afferrarle, stringerle al petto e tenerle per sempre con se. Cazzo, nessuno è mai stato così gentile con lui, mai in tutta la sua vita.

Allora Dean decide di sedersi accanto all'altro. Non lo tocca, ma cazzo, il solo sentire il suo odore lo fa sentire meglio.

"La mia famiglia" Inizia Castiel "La mia famiglia è molto ricca. Molti dei miei fratelli sono dei tradizionalisti, degli stronzetti arroganti, alcune delle cose che ho scelto di fare....non hanno riscontrato la loro approvazione. I miei studi dei diritti degli omega, durante i miei anni al college, per esempio. Pensavano fosse vergognoso e imbarazzante. Quando mi hanno revocato l'abilitazione come medico, i fratelli che ancora mi parlavano hanno cercato di fermarmi, poi ad eccezione di due di loro, hanno smesso. Sono comumque lontani da me, amano il loro buon nome, i soldi di famiglia. Sei la prima persona con cui parlo da sei mesi."

Dean è sicuro che esista qualcosa di giusto da dire, così, in un tentativo impacciato, appoggia il palmo della mano sopra la spalla di Castiel e la stringe leggermente. Sente che dovrebbe dire qualcosa, così scuote le spalle e dice con voce piatta. "Mio padre pensava che fossi inutile e senza valore. Probabilmente aveva ragione."

"Dean" Lo riprende l'alpha, "Ci conosciamo da poco, è vero, ma sei decisamente molto lontano dall'essere senza valore. Ti piacciono così tante cose. E' bellissimo quando le persone amano le cose, anche se sono cose semplici, come un programma televisivo."

Dean vorrebbe ridere, ma si limita a portarsi le mani sul grembo, e tenta di fermare il pizzicore agli occhi. Non vuole spiegare a Castiel che il motivo per cui è così entusiasta di ogni cosa, è che per sette anni interi non ha avuto una sola cosa bella, mentre ora ne ha tantissime, che è proprio lui a dargliele.

"Si" Dice "E' bellissimo." E trattiene il Grazie, se lo dicesse darebbe ragione a Cas, ammettere che lui vale qualcosa, e Dean non lo pensa assolutamente.

Restano seduti per molto tempo, ascoltando la musica prodotta dal giradischi, Siouxsie, adesso ne è sicuro. E' piacevole e scomodo allo stesso tempo. Restano lì fin quando il disco non finisce.

Cas si alza, prima che il disco parta da capo. Rimette il disco di vinile nella sua scatola, poi lo posiziona nel suo posto nello scaffale.

Salgono le scale, e giungono al pian terreno, ma ancora non parlano, continuano a camminare, a salire le altre scale, in silenzio. Quando Cas è davanti alla porta della sua camera si volta e dice "Buonanotte".

Dean preferisce alzare la mano, piuttosto che usare la voce.

X

Tre settimane e mezza.

Ecco da quanto tempo è rinchiuso. L'aria fredda e l'umidità gli fanno capire che si trova sottoterra. Il suo intero corpo è legato, ora. Quando gli avevano lasciato le mani libere aveva slacciato i vincoli alle caviglie, e aveva tentato di uscire. I piedi avevano sanguinato tanto, aveva percorso solo metà dei blocchi di celle per omega, poi l'avevano catturato e legato nuovamente.

Quella volta Alastair stesso era venuto ad insegnargli un lezione. Non che si fosse sporcato le mani. No, i suoi lacchè lo avevano frustato a sangue, mentre Lui sorrideva come un cazzo di grinch davanti al suo volto.

La schiena continua a fargli male a lungo. Le ferite che gli squarciano la pelle potrebbero essersi infettate. Non lo sa. E impossibile saperlo. Non riesce neppure a distinguere i diversi tipi di dolore.

Si sposta piano sopra il materasso, cerca di evitare di sentire i cattivi odori che impregnano il tessuto. C'è odore di piscio, di libido, e sangue. La macchia più vicina al suo viso è certamente sangue. Suo, dall'odore. La maggior parte delle macchie però non sono sue. Questo lo porta a chiedersi a quanti omega erano stati usati come puttane su quel materasso, prima che giungesse a lui.

Si chiede cosa stia facendo Sammy. Probabilmente sta andando avanti con la sua vita. Forse è fidanzato con una bella Beta, una cheerleader o una tipa simile. Qualsiasi cosa stia facendo, e con chiunque la stia, Dean spera solo il meglio per suo fratello. Certo, prima che partisse Sam gli ha detto qualche stronzata, ma....

Va bene, tante stronzate. Pensa, riflettendo sulle parole di suo fratello.

Penserebbe che Alastair, così come l'essere un omega, è colpa sua?

Probabilmente. Suo padre gli avrebbe sicuramente attribuito la colpa.  
Colpa sua l' esser fuggito.  
Colpa sua l'essersi fatto ingannare.  
Colpa sua se il suo odore era delizioso per ogni cazzo di alpha.

Tutta colpa sua.

Dean appoggia la fronte sulle ginocchia. Il movimento tira i vincoli che gli legano i polsi. Puo già sentire che si formeranno dei lividi, cerca di sistemasi sul materasso, così da potersi riposare. Non trova una posizione comoda, così continua a rigirarsi senza sosta.

Al mattino arriva l'uomo con il cibo. Tira un pezzo di pane nel fondo della cella, Dean lo divora, ma subito dopo inizia a sentirsi confuso, ha le vertigini, il suo stomaco fa le capriole. Qualcuno entra e lo slega dai vincoli, lo trascina oltre i blocchi di celle degli altri omega, su per le scale, dove si trovano i letti. Viene scaricato su un letto con le lenzuola rosse. Il suo odore è di gran lunga migliore di quello del suo materasso, sembra lavato con uno di quei detergenti forti che usano negli alberghi.

Poi vede l'alpha.

"Questo è uno dei nostri omega migliori"

Ed ecco anche la voce di Alastair.

*Il suo corpo viene manipolato in una posizione di sottomissione, mani forti lo trattengono.

"E' grande" Dice una voce rude. Il suo alito sa di tabacco da masticare e cola.

"Sì, ma non è un bel esemplare? Puoi utilizzare quanta forza desideri."

Un grugnito e una spinta, poi Dean è riempito dal cazzo dell'alpha. E' troppo grande, si sente sudicio e sporco, ma lo prende perchè è troppo debole per ribellarsi, soprattutto con quelle grandi mani strette attorno ai polsi. Quest'alpha è implacabile.

"Stop" Dice Dean in un lamento.

Questo lo spinge solo ad andare più veloce. Cerca di combattere, di spingerlo giù dalla sua schiena con una spinta verso l'alto. L'alpha spinge ancora più affondo, inviano una scossa di dolore lancinante alla base della sua spina dorsale.

"Meraviglioso" Geme l'alpha "Amo un po' di lotta. Sottomettiti, cagna. Sai di volere il mio nodo"

"No" Sussurra Dean "No, no, no."*

(Dean è costretto in una posizione di sottomissione, l'alpha entra in lui senza alcuna preparazione, quando il dolore si fa troppo forte Dean tenta di ribellarsi, finendo per incitare l'alpha a fargli ancora più male.)

 

Si sveglia tremante in un letto completamente diverso. Questo letto non odora ne di piscio, ne di un detersivo troppo forte. C'è odore di ammorbidente e di Castiel, ma il profumo non basta a tranquillizzarlo, il cuore gli batte talmente forte da sentire il sangue pulsargli nelle orecchie. Il cucciolo si sposta altrettanto agitato nel suo ventre.

"Mi dispiace, farò meglio" Sussurra.

Scende dal letto, inciampa a causa del sonno. Si muove toccando le pareti, cercando di trovare nel buio della casa di Castiel la strada per arrivare alla cucina. Prenderà un bicchiere di latte magari guarderà un po' di tv, poi tornerà nel suo letto e cercherà di riprendere sonno. Ecco ciò di cui ha bisogno. Per lo meno è ciò che gli aveva suggerito Castiel non troppo tempo fa. Così inizia a camminare, cercando di fare piano.

L'odore di alpha lo colpisce come uno schiaffo quando passa davanti alla camera di Cas. Dio, porco cazzo. Cristo non può - al diavolo. Non gli interessa. E' troppo stanco per resistere, e desidera più questo, che un bicchiere di latte o la tv a tarda notte. Spinge con le dita la porta della camera, l'intestino si contorce, la preoccupazione fa aumentare il suo battito cardiaco, il cervello gli mostra con nitore il suo schiacciante bisogno di lasciarsi avvolgere da quel'odore per sempre. Si avvicina al bordo del letto di Castiel e annusa.

Cerca di non svegliare l'alpha, ma gli occhi di Cas si socchiudono, e mormora con la voce impastata dal sonno il nome dell'omega.

"Mi dispiace" Dice Dean, e cerca di tirarsi in dietro. Ha fatto una cazzata. Non voleva che si svegliasse.

"Mmph, no" Risponde l'alpha, e tira l'omega a sè. Strofina il viso nei suoi capelli annusandolo, e accarezza la sua schiena. Poi solleva il mento dell'altro e lascia che i loro occhi s'incontrino. "Odori di tristezza. Cosa c'è che non va?"

"Un incubo." Dice, è troppo stanco e spaventato per preoccuparsi mentire.

"Puoi stare qui, se ne hai bisogno" Dice Castiel, piano.

Dean fa un segno affermativo, e spinge il proprio volto contro la t-shirt di Cas. Inspira tutto l'odore alpha che può. E' una cosa stupida, il sentirsi più al sicuro con un alpha avvolto attorno a lui, piuttosto che in una stanza con una serratura alla porta. Effettivamente è la cosa più stupida che si sia permesso di provare. Ma non è proprio un sentimento. E' peggio. E' istinto.

Ancora non riesce ad addormentarsi.

La sua mente continua ad agitarsi,l 'incubo ancora lo tormenta. Pensa a suo padre che gli grida contro, pensa al suo primo calore, e al disgusto con cui l'ha guardato, agli insulti che continuava a gridare contro quelle patetiche puttane omega.

"Dean, riesco a sentire il rumore della tua mente da qui" La voce roca di Castiel interviene, attutita dai capelli dell'omega. "Forse dovresti parlarmene, magari poi riesci a tornare a dormire."

Bhe, se la mette sul piano del dormire, parlarne è una grande idea.

"Se mi dimostro un padre di merda?" Chiede.

Castiel si sposta un po' più lontano, per poterlo guardare negli occhi, i suoi azzurri brillano anche al buio. Automaticamente Dean inizia ad abbassare lo sguardo. Castiel solleva il mento dell'omega con due dita. Poi inizia. "Ho incontrato molti, molti genitori di merda. Quando lavoravo all'ospedale ne vedevo tutto il tempo. Essendo un chirurgo, si incontrano molti genitori, spesso sono genitori terribili. Non sono tutti orribili. Ma molti. C'erano dei genitori omega cattivi, così come dei genitori beta e genitori alpha, altrettanto cattivi. Fidati, i genitori di merda si somigliano tutti tra loro, e tu non sarai uno di loro."

"Come lo sai?" Domanda Dean.

"Nessun padre di merda parla al suo cucciolo come tu parli col tuo. Tu lo ami. Non sai di chi sia. Non sai quale sarà il suo genere. Ma lo ami di un amore incondizionato. Ecco perchè so che non sarai un padre di merda."

Castiel abbraccia la schiena di Dean, che -per la prima volta da anni- sprofonda in un piacevole sonno senza sogni.


	5. Chapter 5: Wide Open Space Can be So Cruel

Buon pomeriggio a tutte, ben ritrovate! Spero che vi stiate godendo questa estate e che questo nuovo capitolo vi faccia spuntare un sorriso, ammetto che è un dei miei preferiti, detto questo non voglio anticiparvi nulla.

Vi auguro buona lettura e ci vediamo in fondo con le note :)

Dany  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Wide Open Space Can be So Cruel

Chapter Track: So Strange – Pacific Air

Dean va da Castiel ogni volta che ha un incubo e dorme nel suo letto. Quando cammina fino alla sua stanza, si preme contro Castiel, a volte con le spalle rivolte a Cas, altre con il cucciolo tra loro. L'istinto di Castiel preferisce la seconda. Per una qualche logica contorta, il suo istinto alpha lo spinge ad occuparsi del cucciolo come se fosse suo, e di Dean come se fosse il suo compagno. Si preoccupa come mai aveva fatto prima, controlla che l'omega prenda le sue vitamine alla mattinoa, fa in modo che ad ogni pasto assuma ogni tipo di sostanze nutritive.

Forse non è giusto. Alcuni vecchi amici direbbero che sta usando Dean per soddisfare alcuni dei suoi istinti alpha. Ma se è Dean che viene da lui, ed entrambi beneficiano della reciproca vicinanza, che male c'è nel lasciarsi andare alla sua natura?

La prima volta che Cas sente il cucciolo viene preso alla sprovvista.

Il tocco è leggero come una piuma contro il suo stomaco, ma è sufficientemente forte da svegliarlo dal suo stato di dormiveglia. Dean è già sveglio e gli rivolge uno sguardo curioso.

"Ho sentito il cucciolo," Mormora, e gli occhi corrono al ventre gonfio dell'altro. Si schiarisce la voce e chiede: "Posso?"

Dean annuisce, e lentamente un sorriso morbido si apre sul suo volto. Cas si sposta, ma è attento a non allontanarsi troppo, e posa la mano sul ventre, nel punto dove sta riposando Il cucciolo, che si fa sentire con un altro calcetto, e un'altro ancora. Al terzo Castiel ridacchia e dice: "Qualcuno è decisamente sveglio questa mattina"

"Probabilmente ha fame", Mormora Dean.

"Noto" Risponde l'altro. "Il cucciolo potrebbe esser interessato a waffle e bacon?"

Il sorriso di Dean si amplia ulteriormente quando sente un altro calcetto dalla sua pancia, "Penso che questo fosse per dirci che è interessato"

Passa ancora diverso tempo prima che si decidano ad uscire dal bozzolo delle coperte. Castiel ama indugiare a letto con Dean, gli piace il calore e l'odore dei loro profumi che si combinano assieme. E l'omega sembra sentirsi più a suo agio le mattine che si sveglia nel letto con l'alpha, e ad una parte di lui piace credere che sia perchè si sente protetto tra le sue braccia, perchè si sente a casa. Sa che istintivamente Dean lo cerca quando i suoi incubi gli lasciano addosso la paura di essere ancora là, ma non sa se lo cerca perchè Castiel è li pronto a confortarlo e rassicurarlo o perchè Castiel è Castiel.

Vorrebbe che fosse la seconda, ma sa bene che è improbabile che sia così. Lo vorrebbe perchè è attratto da Dean. Si lascia avvolgere dai momenti in cui sembrano legati. Ama i rari momenti in cui ribatte in modo insolente e sfacciato, e adora quando non abbassa il capo, ma si mostra in tutta la sua altezza, risultando quasi quattro centimetri più alto di lui.(1)

Le ultime due settimane hanno riportato il colore sulle guance di Dean. Spesso si addormenta fuori, sdraiato sull'amaca, con un libro tra le mani, e il sole ha dorato il colore della sua pelle. Delle lentiggini di un dolce marrone chiaro sono spuntate sopra il suo naso e sull'arco delle spalle. Ha messo su peso, e il suo aspetto è molto più simile a quello di un omega incinta e in buona salute. E'.....incantevole. Ad esser onesto, è ogni giorno più bello.

Castiel si piega in avanti e allunga una mano sulla testa di Dean, gli accarezza piano i capelli, e mormora "Sono cresciuti abbastanza da poter dar loro una forma, hm?"

Dean lo spinge via con un verso di protesta, e rotola verso l'altro lato del materasso, mettendo fine a quel poltrire mattutino.

Seppur ancora assonati arrancano fuori dalla camera fino alla cucina, dove Cas inizia a preparare la colazione canticchiando, mentre Dean accende la televisione per guardare il notiziario. Di recente ha preso l'abitudine di interessarsi ai fatti di attualità, probabilmente per tentare di avere un qualche collegamento con il mondo. Comprensibile. Le Rocky Mountains sono lontane, sono montagne tra le montagne, ben distanti da qualsiasi segno di civiltà. E' questa la ragione che l'ha spinto a costruire una casa proprio lì, ma non è di certo uno stile di vita adatto a tutti.

Durante la colazione Cas gli comunica che ha intenzione di recarsi in città, e quando Dean esce per andare a lavarsi, l'alpha può chiaramente vedere i suoi occhi brillare dalla felicità. Sente l'omega chiacchierare sotto al flusso della doccia, come ogni volta sta parlando con il suo cucciolo. A volte riesce a sentire delle parole, altre volte no. Spesso lo sente promettere al cucciolo di fare un lavoro migliore come genitore, rispetto a quello che fece suo padre, parole che lo rendono curioso di sapere da dove venga, come fosse la sua vita.

Ogni volta si chiede come un omega così attivo, così vivace sia finito a camminare nudo lungo una strada deserta, con segni d'abuso su tutto il corpo.

Dean finisce di metter a posto in cucina e inizia a prepararsi parecchio tempo dopo Cas, dandogli così il tempo necessario per la sua sega mattutina. Indossa la giacca di pelle e gli scarponi neri. Se non fosse per l'evidente rigonfiamento sotto la sua t-shirt, sembrerebbe certamente un alpha. Rende Cas desideroso di baciarlo, ma quando Dean cammina al suo fianco, si accontenta di sentire il suo odore.

La radio, ancora impostata sulla stazione scelta da Dean durante la loro prima uscita, trasmette una famosa canzone degli AC/DC.  
L' omega non canta i testi, ma le sue labbra si muovono, dando forma alle parole.

Giunti in città Castiel parcheggia la sua Prius nel luogo dove l'aveva lasciata la scorsa volta, ma guida Dean verso la direzione opposta, al "Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow (HTGT)", affascinante negozio in stile retrò, con delle sedie d'epoca e un pavimento piastrellato in bianco e nero.

Quando entrano Dean guarda l'alpha alzando un sopracciglio, questi risponde con una carezza sulla schiena e un semplice, "Abbiamo entrambi bisogno di una sistematina"

"Clarence!" Si sente urlare una voce femminile.

E' Meg, la ragazza che si occupa dei suoi capelli da sempre, trotterella sorridente verso la reception, "Ehi babe, chi è lui?"

"Lui è Dean" Risponde "Siamo venuti entrambi per dare una forma a questi capelli."

"Cool, ho un cliente, sarò da te in qualcosa come....quindici minuti? Charlie al momento è libera, se volete può iniziare con Dean."

Castiel non ha un gran rapporto con Charlie, non si sono parlati molto da quando frequenta HTGT, ma è difficile scordarsi di lei. Una beta dai capelli rossi molto loquace, sembrerebbe proprio il tipo di persona con cui Dean andrebbe facilmente d'accordo -per nulla minacciosa, infilata in un paio di jeans rovinati e una maglia di Star Wars.

Eppure, giusto per essere previdente, l'alpha decide di seguirlo, e rimane fermo nelle vicinanze.

Charlie sorride quando lo vede girovagare alle sue spalla, e gli da una veloce pacca sulla spalle. "Non preoccuparti Mister Big Bad Alpha, è in buone mani(2)."

Le crede, ma preferisce continuare a gironzolare nelle vicinanze.

"Dio" Dice passando le dita tra i suoi capelli, "Ma che hai fatto, li hai tagliati con la sega?"

L'omega sbuffa.

"Va bene, come li vorresti? Vuoi che restino lunghi e gli dia solo una sistemata o altro?" Chiede.

Dean si volta e cerca lo sguardo di Cas per avere un'indicazione, così l'alpha le da qualche indicazione, "Penso che gli piacciano più corti. Comunque fai come ti sembra meglio, se tu l'esperta, Miss Bradbury,"

"Okie Dokie" Dice allegramente mettendosi all'opera. Porta Dean ai lavandini, e prima del taglio gli fa uno shampoo, l'alpha nota che è stata attenta nel scegliere prodotti inodore piuttosto che il classico shampoo per omega. Quando lo riporta alla sedie gli chiede: "Quindi baby, a che mese sei?"

Dean guarda giù, alla sua pancia e risponde: "Cas dice 6 mesi"

"Conosci già il sesso?"

"No" Dice l'omega.

"E il nome? Io adoro i nomi. Scommetto che Mister Alpha ha tonnellate di idee, non è vero? " Sorride quando inizia a tagliare e Castiel prega che Dean non si offenda per l'ipotesi di Charlie.

Dean fa una smorfia e risponde, "Cas non mi ha detto nulla. Ma sì...ho alcune idee"

Castiel non sa perchè si sorprende, Dean parla con il cucciolo come se fosse già tra le sue braccia, perchè non dovrebbe avere idee per il nome?

Poi aggiunge: "Ma non ho intenzione di dire nulla"

"Ooh, nomi segreti, mi piace. Ora Dean devo farti una domanda, la faccio a tutti i miei clienti e mi aspetto una valida motivazione per la tua risposta, pronto?"

"uh. Certo."

(3) "Lato chiaro o lato oscuro?" Domanda Charlie con voce seria.

"Lato chiaro" Risponde subito, e dal tono della sua voce s'intuisce che sia quasi offeso dalla domanda di Charlie, "Han-Solo tutta la vita. Harrison Ford è l'uomo dei miei sogni."

"Se mi piacessero i ragazzi, sarebbe anche il mio" Sospira Charlie" E' una buona risposta, non farò danni con i tuoi capelli. Basta vedere cosa ho fatto alla signora che detto che Ja Jar Brinks era un idiota"

Dean ride, e questo gli da la spinta sufficiente per seguire Meg e lasciarlo a Charlie. Il suo taglio è il solito, deve solo dare un taglio qui e là per riportarlo alla giusta lunghezza. E' contendo di poter vedere Dean e Charlie dallo specchio. Non ha mai sentito l'altro parlare così tanto con qualcuno.

Un inaspettato brivido di gelosia risale la schiena di Cas. Prova nostalgia per l'attenzione dell'omega e invidia Charlie che ha ottenuto le sua fiducia con poche parole. Ma infondo perchè dovrebbe fidarsi di lui? E' un alpha. Una minaccia. Come gli alpha che gli hanno fatto del male, che lo perseguitano nei suoi incubi, un alpha come quello stronzo che ha lasciato il cucciolo nel suo ventre senza il suo consenso.

Nel breve tempo usato per lavare, tagliare i capelli, e pagare per entrambi, il malumore di Cas è salito, e il suo umore è talmente schifoso da spingere Dean a camminargli un passo indietro, con gli occhi bassi. Castiel sente lo stomaco contrarsi, quando si rende conto che l'ha spinto a tornare ad un atteggiamento di sottomissione, ma è così frustrato dalla situazione che non riesce a trovare un modo per alleggerire l'atmosfera.

Seppur l'odore di cautela rotoli fuori dal suo corpo a fiotti, quando salgono nuovamente sulla Prius, Dean lo guarda e gli chiede: "Che succede, Cas?" .

"Non è niente, niente di importante" Dice scuotendo la testa, "Dobbiamo passare al negozio prima di andare a casa." E il discorso cade.

X

Quella notte fanno il falò. Dean trasporta la legna e gli strumenti necessari, sorride silenzioso.

E' una notte fredda. La temperatura li obbliga ad indossare la giacca e dei calzini spessi, ma il fuoco fa il suo dovere tenendoli al caldo. Al negozio avevano preso tutti gli alimenti necessari per preparare una gustosa cenetta, wurstel, pannocchie e Dean aveva insistito per prendere anche cioccolato e marshmallow(4).

Davanti ai loro occhi si presenta uno degli spettacoli, che fanno preferire la vita fuori città: Il cielo notturno è pieno di stelle, le costellazioni puntellano il blu profondo come fossero brillantini, un panno luccicante, un perfetto sfondo per la loro cena. Castiel nota che spesso Dean rimane a fissarlo con la bocca aperta e la mascella abbassata, intimorito da quella vista.

"A volte vivere qui è difficile" Inizia l'alpha, e l'altro si volta ad ascoltarlo "Ma sembra valerne la pena sotto un cielo simile, vero?"

Dean sbuffa e sorride.

Le pannocchie sono perfette, imburrate e saltate con Kernel sul fuoco. Inizia a morderne una, mentre Cas ruota i Wurstel sulla griglia metallica vicino a loro, osserva la pelle della carne spaccarsi e sfrigolare, l'aroma di carne cotta che va diffondendosi, mentre il fuoco crepita di fronte a loro.

"Cas?", Inizia Dean,la metà del suo terzo wurstel appoggiato sull'unticcio piatto di plastica che regge in mano.

"Mm".

"Ho pensato molto a ciò che mi hai detto un po' di tempo fa" Dice, torcendosi le mani in grembo e tamburellando con una gamba. "Quella cosa. A proposito della nursery(5)."

"Dean, guardami quando stai parlando."

L'omega sobbalza, le spalle sono tese, ma obbedisce. Tossisce e riprende a parlare "La tua offerta è ancora valida?"

"Certo che è ancora valida." Risponde Cas.

"Oh. Ok. Bene. Possiamo farlo? Io e il cucciolo possiamo rimanere?"

"Non avrei voluto diversamente"

E, visto che è un idiota, tira Dean più vicino e preme le loro bocche assieme. Dean sa di cibo fatto in casa e di buono, ma è teso sotto il tocco di Castiel, e non risponde al bacio. Non appena l'odore di paura giunge al naso dell'alpha, si spinge indietro e si scusa: "Merda! Mi dispiace. Non so perchè l'ho fatto. Ti prego di accettare le mie scuse."

"Va tutto bene" , Dice Dean, ma sembra spaventato.

"Spero tu sappia che la nursery, il restare qui insieme al cucciolo, non sono condizionati da questo" Dice l'alpha "Sei intelligente. Sai che sono attratto da te. Ma non ho intenzione di fare nulla in proposito, non se non è un'attrazione condivisa."

Vorrebbe che lo correggesse, che gli dicesse che sì, vuole baciarlo ed essere annodato ed essere il suo compagno, che la mancata risposta al tocco di Cas è dovuto all' esser stato colto di sorpresa.

Dean ovviamente non dice nessuna di queste cose.

Dice solo: "Sì", e torna a mangiare il resto del suo wurstel.

E mentre finiscono di mangiare, l'aria tra loro si fa via via meno tesa, non odora più di paura o frustrazione sessuale. Dean non parla, ma volta i suoi marshmallow sul fuoco con un sorriso sul volto, un sorriso luminoso che raramente vede sul suo volto.

Quando hanno mangiato a sazietà, vede che gli occhi di Dean hanno iniziato a chiudersi, Cas gli dice di tonare a casa ed andare a letto. L'alpha intanto si occupa di spegnere il fuoco, così che non attragga qualche animale, poi rientra in casa carico di buste e sacchetti, alcuni sono vuoti altri contengono degli avanzi, ma sono tutti riutilizzabili.

Quando passa davanti alla stanza di Dean, si affaccia per dirgli 'buona notte', ma lui non è lì. Immagina che sia al piano i sopra a leggere, o nel seminterrato a fare nuove scoperte, decide quindi di tornare nella sua camera.

Lì, nel mezzo del suo letto, si trova un Dean addormentato, ha i pantaloni del pigiama e una t-shirt stropicciata che copre la curva del ventre, la bocca aperta, russa leggermente.

Castiel sorride.  
X

Quando la mattina seguente Castiel si stiraccchia, Dean rimane impassibile nel sonno, così può facilmente districarsi dalla sua presa, uscito dalla stanza inizia a preparare il caffè per sè, e la colazione per entrambi. Da quando è entrato si è accorto che c'è qualcosa che emana uno strano odore, mentre continua a preparare il caffè si chiede se per caso non avesse scordato gli avanzi fuori dal frigo.

Ma no, quando prende la crema, le pannocchie, il mais, e i wurstel che sono avanzati, sono ancora lì, nei loro contenitori a chiusura ermetica, proprio accanto al succo all'arancia.

Castiel fiuta l'aria.

Che diavolo?

Se non avesse saputo che era impossibile, avrebbe detto che odorava di-

"Gabriel?"

Sbalordito, Cas guarda a bocca spalancata suo fratello maggiore, che è seduto sul suo divano con un sorriso felino su quella sua stupida faccia da schiaffi.

"Ce ne hai messo di tempo per notarmi" Inizia Gabriel strusciano i piedi l'uno contro l'altro. Poi si alza e continua: "Ehi, mentre ti bevi il caffè, posso rubartene una tazza? Ho guidato tutta la notte. Sapevo che ti eri trasferito fuori città, ma non avevo idea che abitassi proprio in mezzo al nulla." Gabriel gli passa davanti e apre la porta del frigorifero. Prende una bottiglia di latte dal frigo, apre il coperchio, e ci attacca la bocca, iniziando a bere.

Castiel glielo toglie di mano e lo sbatte sul bancone.

"Che ci fa qui," Chiede subito.

"Ehy, qui dentro c'è un odore meraviglioso" Dice Gabriel, si avvicina al pigiama di Cas, e fa un respiro profondo. Fa una smorfia e poi parla: "Se non ti conoscessi bene, penserei che odori come se avessi un compagno."

"Bhè, io non ho un compagno" Risponde stizzito, prende il latte e lo versa nella sua tazza, poi lo ri-mette nel frigo, poi riprende, "Che ci fai qui? Ancora non hai risposto alla mia domanda."

"Tutto a tempo debito....Hey, non è che hai un gelato o qualcosa di simi -cazzo- notevole."

Dean riemerge dalla camera, gli occhi assonnati e i capelli sparati in ogni direzione. Con una mano si strofina il volto, e con l'altra accarezza il ventre, ma non appena si accorge che non sono soli rimane congelato, gli occhi volano prima Gabriel e poi a Castiel, sembra sul punto di scappare, e l'alpha sente il fortissimo istinto di mettersi tra Dean e suo fratello.

"Cassie, sei sicuro di non essere accoppiato? Sembra che tu ti sia impegnato." Dice Gabriel con un fischio finale, e un gesto rozzo della mano al cavallo di Castiel, che lo guarda male.

" Il cucciolo non è suo" Risponde l'omega con tono tranquillo.

"Come?"

"Il cucciolo non è suo," Ripete Dean alzando la voce.

"Wow", Dice Gabriel guardando il fratello, "Ho sempre saputo che eri un progressista, ma non avevo capito che eri così preso dagli omega un po' promiscui. Questa è sicuramente una novità. Ti ho sempre immaginato come una sorta di beta nerd- ma è carino, quindi dovrò farmi un'altra immagine di te.

"Gabriel" Lo avverte Cas.

"Ehy, fottiti" Risponde stizzito Dean. Se Gabriel fosse un'alpha, Castiel dubita che l'omega sarebbe così audace, ma suo fratello è un beta, statisticamente dovrebbe essere meno propenso ad avere colpi di testa, meno propenso ad aggredire un omega un po' chiacchierone, peccato che sia anche una spina nel fianco.

Gabriel si lecca le labbra con fare contemplativo. "E' forte. Mi piace. Dove l'hai trovato?"

"Ti conviene ascoltarmi, Gabe" Inizia Cas, e il tono alpha scivola fuori dalla sua bocca naturalmente: "Lascia in pace Dean. Ne ha passate abbastanza, non ha bisogno di doverti affrontare. Ora, che cazzo ci fai qui? Rispondimi."

Gabriel alza un sopracciglio e tira su le mani in segno di resa. "Non è necessario usare 'tutta quella roba alpha' con me Cassie. Non mi ero reso conto che stavi ancora nascondendo omega dall'ospedale, tutto qui."

"Dio Gabriel, hai due secondi per spiegarmi che diavolo ci fai qui, poi ti butterò fuori a calci in culo, quindi spiega," Cas afferra il fratello per il davanti della camicia, e lo strascina verso la porta d'ingresso.

"Merda, merda, va bene," Interviene Gabriel, togliendosi dalla presa di Cas, si volta e sospira: "Guarda, sono qui per controllare degli affari di famiglia, o qualcosa di simile."

La cuccuma fischia, avvertendo i tre che il caffè è pronto, l'alpha indietreggia, e si prepara una tazza di caffè e panna, versa una seconda tazza a suo fratello e gli permette di buttarci dentro una quantità assurda di zucchero, creando un intruglio imbevibile, sostituisce la cuccuma con una padella e versa un bicchiere di succo a Dean. Prende le vitamine prenatali, ne prende una e la porge all'omega insieme al succo, poi si volta verso il fratello.

Gabriel nel breve tempo in cui l'alpha è stato di spalle ha recuperato un'altra bomboletta di panna (probabilmente scaduta) e ha iniziato a fare una spirale in quel abominio zuccherato del suo caffè, vedendo il suo sguardo ribatte: "Non hai il diritto di giudicarmi"

"Non lo sto facendo. Mi chiedo solo che cazzo stai facendo in casa mia."

"Te l'ho detto, sono tipo affari di famiglia. Michael mi ha spedito qui."

"Io e Michael non parliamo più" Inizia sorseggiano il caffè, " E lo sai."

"Si, e questo è il maledetto problema, non aveva un indirizzo a cui mandare il suo invito di nozze" Finisce il beta.

"Cosa?"

"Il suo matrimonio" continua il fratello, "Hanno organizzato questa pagliacciata con questa omega bionda molto gnocca, si chiama Lilith. In ogni caso, si presuppone che debba partecipare tutta la famiglia. Dobbiamo essere tutti testimoni dello sposo. Il party dell'anno, o quel cazzo che è. "

"No", Interviene Cas, "No, assolutamente no. Non andrò.

"Porca puttana Cassie, sai almeno quando cazzo ci ho messo per trovare questo posto infernale che chiami 'casa'?"

"Ehi" Dean interviene: "Basta con tutto questo 'cazzo'"

Gabriel inarca un sopracciglio e ignora il commento. "Non mi lasceresti da solo con loro, vero?"

"Puoi giurarci che lo farei."

"E se ti dicessi che ho già detto a Michael il tuo nuovo indirizzo, e il tuo invito scritto è in dirittura d'arrivo? Non puoi fuggire da questo matrimonio, fratello. Sono venuto qui solo per cortesia, per avvertirti che se non ti presenti di tua spontanea volontà, verrà qui mamma, farà fuoco e fiamme e ti trascinerà comunque a vedere il matrimonio della coppietta felice. Ho pensato che avresti preferito vedere la mia faccia piuttosto che la sua."

"Che diavolo, Gabe?" Ringhia Castiel, sbatte la tazza di caffè sul bancone della cucina, i suoi riflessi di alpha arrabbiato gli fanno vedere rosso. "Perchè l'hai fatto?"

Gabriel fa spallucce, da un ultimo sorso all'abominio, poi lo getta nel lavandino senza preoccuparsi di sciacquarlo: "Non so perchè faccio le cose. A proposito, si presuppone di portare un più uno. La mamma ha già puntato questa omega rossa proveniente da non so quale famiglia ricca, pronta per te quindi ti suggerisco di trovare qualcun altro velocemente" I suoi occhi corrono rapidamente a Dean, che aveva seguito tutto lo scambio dei fratelli con un'espressione infastidita.

Il suo corpo teso, e l'espressione sul suo volto rende Castiel desideroso di avvolgergli le braccia attorno e di proteggerlo. Dean non avrebbe mai dovuto incontrare la sua famiglia. Cazzo, solo Gabe e Anna conoscevano questo indirizzo -o forse no, secondo quanto detto dal fratello. Castiel ha tagliato di proposito tutti i ponti con la sua famiglia, e per cosa? Un nuovo benvenuto nel clan? E' felice completamente soddisfatto di essere la pecora nera della famiglia. Il piantagrane. Lo scandalo dei tabloid. L'alpha che non agisce mai come un'alpha. Era sempre stato felice di essere così, soprattutto perchè questo significava anche non dover mai più assecondare i suoi insopportabili consanguinei, mai più.

Questa è una catastrofe.

"Senti, tutto quel dobbiamo fare è accontentare i giornali, dimostrarci tutti felici. Quello che succede a porte chiuse è affar nostro, perchè non ti godi un po' di drink alcolici?"

"Mi rifiuto, non puoi costringermi a venire" Ribatte Cas.

"Non posso" Ammette Gabe" Ma la mamma può farlo, e lo farà, lo sappiamo entrambi."

"Non ho un accompagnatore."

"Si che ce l'hai. Butta un occhio laggiù." Gabriel sorride a Dean, che risponde con un dito medio.

"Non chiederei mai questo a Dean" Risponde Cas.

"Okkay, bene. La scelta è tra questo omega incinta, carino e furbo; o una ricca omega stronza con cui mamma tenterà di accoppiarti."

"Il mio nome è Dean," Protesta l'omega, che sembra arrabbiarsi sempre più. Istintivamente Cas si muove verso di lui, mettendosi tra loro, proteggendolo da Gabriel. E' assurdo. Gabe è suo fratello, ed è un beta. Non va neppure vicino alla definizione di 'minaccia'. Sanno entrambi che se avesse provocato Castiel, l'alpha potrebbe batterlo facilmente e zittirlo per sempre. Ma Gabe sa anche che Castiel non gli farebbe mai del male. Non è quel tipo di alpha.

Michael è il tipo di alpha che gli avrebbe fatto del male. O anche Lucifero.

Ma non Castiel. Mai Castiel.

"In ogni caso forse preferiresti andare con l'omega incinta" Conclude Gabriel.

"Ho detto che il mio nome è Dean" Sottolinea l'omega, e si mette davanti a Cas per affrontare il beta, spinge il dito sul suo petto e inizia: "Se riusciste entrambi a chiudere il becco, per due cazzo di secondi consecutivi, tu sapresti come mi chiamo. E tu- "Continua rivolgendosi a Cas, e la sua espressione si addolcisce. "sapresti che verrò."

"Cosa?" Dice l'alpha stupito.

"Vengo con te a questo matrimonio" Mormora Dean, "Possiamo fingere di essere accoppiati, o qualcosa di simile."

"Non hai il mio morso, e non conosci la mia famiglia. Sono orribili, non posso sottoporre a loro una vittima ignara-"

"Non sono ignaro" Si difende Dean "Lo faccio volentieri. E se ci chiedono del marchio di accoppiamento, ci limiteremo a dire che il nostro è in una parte del corpo un po' meno convenzionale. Ci crederebbero, no?"

L'avrebbero fatto. Ci avrebbero creduto quasi certamente.

Cas si schiarisce e chiede piano: "Perchè? Perchè vuoi fare una cosa simile per me?"

"Perchè," Dice Dean sollevando il mento, "mi hai aiutato quando ne avevo bisogno, quindi io ti aiuterò perchè ne hai bisogno."

"Questo è davvero dolce e toccante, quindi ci stai? Non devo inviare mamma-drago per trascinarti alla felice unione di Michael?" Si intromette Gabriel

"Si, è okkay, ci sto."

X

Una settimana dopo Castiel e Dean partono per il matrimonio.

 

Nota Generale:

Quando Dean e Cas guardano il cielo stellato non posso fare a meno di pensare a questa fanart:

Image and video hosting by TinyPic 

Image and video hosting by TinyPic   
Spero di essere riusciata a trasmettere quell'incredibile senso di pace e di contemplazione totalizzante che si prova quando si ammira uno fenomeno naturale tanto bello.

Note Vere:

(1) Allora, inch, in inglese pollice, è un'unita di misura di lunghezza che non fa parte del Sistema Internazionale, ma che tuttora nel Regno Unito e negli Stati Uniti è spesso utilizzata  
1 Inch vale 2.54 cm, quindi essendo Dean più alto di un inch e mezzo, sarà 2.54 + 1.27 = 3.81, quindi approssimativamente sono 4 centimetri scarsi.

(2) "Mister Big Bad Alpha", è una frase fortemente onomatopeica, su su, provate a dirla, non suona bene? Ora provate a dire "Mister Grande Alpha Cattivo", non vi sembra di essere in Cappuccetto Rosso o qualche altra storia Disney? Ho preferito la versione inglese, perchè la versione italiana perde nel tono, e perchè mi suona in modo bruttissimo.

(3) breve spiegazione, per chi non conoscesse Star Wars, (Prima di tutto filate via a farvi una bella maratona intensiva!), I lato chiaro della forza è stato concepito con degli ideali di bontà, benevolenza e salute, i seguaci di questo lato vivono in armonia con il mondo e scelgono di usare la via della saggezza e della logica, il lato chiaro è nutrito da sentimenti quali l'amore, il coraggio o la compassione, sono "i buoni" per così dire. Il lato oscuro della forza è formato da rabbia, odio, sofferenza, vendetta, collera, paura, aggressività. Nel lato oscuro non viene dato peso troppo peso ai propri sentimenti, poichè essendo essi negati si potrebbe essere distrutti da se stessi. Han Solo è uno spericolato mercenario, molto materialista e pratico, interpretato da Harrison Ford. Ja Jar Binks è un'umanoide che parla con un accento strano, risultando per questo un po' buffo.

(4) Non credo che esista una parola italiana che può rendere il termine "s'more", in inglese si intende quando si prendono due cracker integrali, e si mangiano con in mezzo dei marshmallow e del cioccolato fusi. Ho preferito lasciare cioccolato e marshmallow, per non spezzare troppo la lettura.

(5)Per nursery si intende una stanza dove si trovano tutti gli oggetti del neonato, un luogo sicuro reso 'a prova di bambino' , quindi privo di pericoli. Può essere in un ospedale o talvolta in strutture aziendali, in questo caso sarà di tipo domestico.


	6. Chapter 6: You Don't Know Fuck about My Family

Chapter 6: You Don't Know Fuck about My Family

Chapter Track: Seventeen – Marina & the Diamonds

 

Dean odia gli aerei. Ha viaggiato poche volte su questi mezzi, e di questo è molto grato, ma di certo non ha messo fine all'odio, e al feroce terrore che prova al solo trovarsi a girovagare per l'aeroporto di Denver. Pensava che sarebbe riuscito a calmarsi durante il viaggio in auto da "nel bel mezzo del nulla" a lì. Invece la tensione continua ad accumularsi, come se fosse un dannato tetris, come le valige di Castiel all'interno della sua Prius, che è stata abbandonata nel parcheggio. ("Posso portare da solo la mia valigia" Si era lamentato Dean, ma Cas aveva risposto con fermezza: "Sei incinta, e come medico sconsiglio vivamente di sollevare cose pesanti).

Dean si sente male.

 

"Avresti potuto dirmi che hai paura di volare" Mormora Castiel.

 

Dean immagina di star emanando un forte odore di paura -ragion per cui mentre sono in fila per il check-in delle loro borse, attirano occhiatacce da parte degli altri passeggeri.

 

L'addetto sorride benevolmente quando si dirigono verso le scale e dice: "Passeggero un po' nervoso?"

 

"Odia volare, sono sicuro che lo puoi sentire," Dice toccandosi il naso con l'indice, "Stiamo andando in California, per il matrimonio di mio fratello maggiore." Dice Cas, e alla risata del l'addetto, può sentire Dean che trattiene un ringhio.

Cas lo sente, ovviamente, e lo avverte a bassa voce: "Dean, si educato". L'omega mette il broncio.

Mentre si dirigono verso gli agenti della sicurezza, non riesce a decidere se trova più odiosa l'idea di essere rinchiuso in un aereo, o che tutti continuino a trattarlo come un fiore delicato, non lo è, è un omega irritabile, preso dalla paura di volare nel mezzo di un aereoporto affollato. Gli agenti non lo fanno passare sotto lo scanner total-body come Cas, gli passano un barra sul corpo, poi hanno il permesso di passare.

Sentire il profumo di Cas vicino a lui per tutto il tempo aiuta, e non può non odiare anche questo. Ha sempre odiato gli omega che non possono prendersi cura di se stessi, e adesso è uno di loro, quasi letteralmente, a piedi nudi e in stato di gravidanza(1), aggrappato al braccio di Castiel, come se lasciandolo potesse volare via.

E Cas disegna cerchi sulla sua schiena, mentre si dirigono ai loro posti in sala d'attesa, gli porta un pasticcino e una cioccolata calda da uno dei tanti Starbucks che sorgono all'interno del aereoporto.

Tutto va bene ed è tranquillo, fin quando l'aereo non atterra e i passeggeri del volo precedente non scendono. Dean sente di impallidire nuovamente e la gamba non smette di tremare. Il cucciolo si muove irritato dentro di lui, come se sapesse che il suo papà è stressato e volesse dirgli "Dai, rilassati papà!". Dean guarda in cagnesco il suo ventre e borbotta: "Nessuno ha chiesto la tua opinione."

"Hmm" Dice Cas.

"Parlavo al cucciolo."

"Ah. Sta facendo l'impertinente?" Chiede Castiel.

"Già risponde in modo impertinente, e ancora non può neanche parlare!" Borbotta Dean.

Cas ridacchia. Dean continua a tenere il broncio. Quando vede un omega dagli occhi brillanti guardarli, il broncio diventa ancora più evidente. Quando arriva il momento di salire sull'aereo, tiene nuovamente il braccio di Cas, è teso, e si sente come se potesse vomitare al primo movimento sbagliato. E osano chiamarlo pazzo, solo perchè si sente a disagio nel salire all'interno di un "gigante tubo metallico della morte" che volerà in cielo.

Castiel permette a Dean di continuare a stritolare il suo braccio, e non ferma il movimento circolare sulla sua schiena. Probabilmente questo a meno a che fare con Dean, dipende per lo più dall'ansia di Dean, che sta rotolando fuori dal suo corpo in modo così evidente che può percepire il suo stesso odore. Tutti i passeggeri dell'aereo guardano verso di loro, e questo rende il tutto cento volte peggio. Vuole solo tornare a casa di Cas, avvolgersi in una coperta, e continuare ad educare il cucciolo all'ascolto di buona musica, seduto nel seminterrato con il giradischi.

Ma no. No, lui è su un aereo per andare allo stupidissimo matrimonio combinato del fratello maggiore di Castiel, perchè un altro dei fratelli maggiori di Cas ha minacciato di rivelare a sua madre dove vive. Da questo Dean immagina che la madre di Cas sia una sorta di vecchia bisbetica. E che i suoi fratelli sono dei completi imbecilli.

Non c'è da stupirsi che Cas se la sia filata, nascondendosi nel bel mezzo delle Rockies.

Dean desidera fortemente poter ordinare del liquore. Sfortunatamente è bloccato su "un tubo di metallo volante", é incinta, ed è bloccato in un tubo di metallo volante. C'è poco da fare, se non che spiaccicare il viso sul braccio di Cas, e respirare profondamente, sentendo il suo odore entrargli dentro, così da sentirsi meno come se stesse per vomitare l'intestino. 

Un omega vivace da loro le informazioni di sicurezza, sulle cinture, blah blah blah, le mascere per l'ossigeno e blah blah blah.

Oh merda. L'aereo inizia a correre sulla pista di lancio.

"Andrà tutto bene Dean. Gli aeroplani sono statisticamente più sicuri delle auto." Dice Castiel.

Dean stringe i pugni, "Bhe statisticamente vai a fanculo."

Castiel lo guarda come se fosse impazzito, e Dean scopre che non gli importa mentre si aggrappa con forza ai braccioli del sedile.

Ha appena detto "vaffanculo" ad un alpha, l'alpha di cui dovrebbe fingere di essere il compagno, e non può importargli di meno.

L'aereo inizia a volare. Dean torna a premere il volto contro il braccio di Cas, così da evitare quel eccessivo odore di pulito dell'aereo e l'odore di altri cento passeggeri seduti attorno a lui. E' ridicolo essere così spaventati. Ha passato situazioni decisamente peggiori. Ma ha avuto a che fare con alpha sudati, violenti ed eccitati per tutta la sua vita. Ma di rado ha sperimentato i "tubi volanti della morte".

Passa l'intero viaggio premersi contro Castiel, non è nemmeno in imbarazzo quando Castiel ordina per lui un drink, un Ginger Ale per calmare il suo stomaco. Il volo sembra essere infinito, ma alla fine atterrano.

Ora tutto ciò che Dean deve fare è sopravvivere all'aeroporto internazionale di Los Angeles (LAX), al caldo della primavera in California, e un matrimonio che unirà due famiglie disfunzionali

X

 

Fortunatamente Dean e Castiel riescono ad orientarsi nell'aereoporto, recuperare i bagagli e chiamare un taxi, tutto senza incidenti.  
Essendo nella soleggiata California Dean aveva pensato che il matrimonio di di Lilith e Michael sarebbe stato su una bella spiaggia dorata, invece avevano scelto il Malibu Inn, un hotel appariscente e costoso, con vista sulla spiaggia.

Quando sono all'entrata Dean non può non trattenere il respiro, poi un lungo fischio. "Mi venisse un colpo, questo posto è così aristocratico."

"Solo il meglio per Michael" annuisce Castiel. L'alpha e il taxista scaricano i bagagli, una volta finito Cas non si fa problemi a rilasciargli una generosa mancia. La reception con i suoi mobili in legno scuro e lo sfondo dorato non fa altro che rafforzare l'idea di lusso e benessere economico e per dirla come Dean, di aristocratico.

Mentre aspettano che la ragazza alla reception dia loro le informazioni sulla stanza, Dean si trova a sperare che quest'ultima non sia così sfarzosa, ma comunque bella e confortevole, visto che deve passarci un'intera settimana. Dean sta sfogliando i giornali posti sul bancone, quando sente la mano di Cas passargli tra i capelli, dando loro un aspetto più normale ed eliminando l'aria da "oh cazzo, sono scampato al tubo della morte!".  
Poi se ne accorge -Castiel si sta prendendo cura di lui, pettinandogli i capelli.  
Per un attimo sente l'impulso di voltarsi e scacciare la sua mano, ma altrettanto tempestivamente si ricorda che per questa settimana dovranno agire come se fossero compagni. E se fossero davvero compagni, sarebbe normale vedere Castiel prendersi cura di Dean, sarebbe okay al cento per cento.

L'omega continua a sfogliare i giornali.

"Hey Cas," Dice e si volta verso l'alpha mostrando uno dei depliant del lussuoso hotel "Scoprite nuovi, divertenti Water Sports. kinky!"(2) Ridacchia e guarda all'alpha con fare ammiccante.

Castiel lo guarda storto "Dean, siamo qui per-"

"Cassie!"

Sia Castiel che Dean si voltano, si avvicinava dalla loro destra un beta attraente, biondo, di mezza età con le braccia aperte, ma invece di abbracciare Castiel, gli arpiona una spalla con una stretta ben ferma, poi si volta a dare un'occhiata a Dean.

"Bel lavoro! Ho sempre saputo che fossi particolarmente virile."

"Grazie Balthazar. Veramente elegante." Risponde Castiel con tono secco, poi pone una mano sulla schiena di Dean facendogli compire un passo avanti, poi lo introduce, "Balthazar, lui è Dean, il mio compagno. Dean, questo è il mio incantevole cugino Balthazar." Dal modo in cui Cas aveva pronunciato la parola 'incantevole' era chiaro a Dean che l'averlo in contrato non fosse un piacere per l'alpha, e certamente non incantevole.

Dean fa finta di nulla, gli stringe la mano e sorride, evita di parlare, perchè Dio gli è testimone, le cose che escono dalla sua bocca sono sempre sbagliate, o suonano in modo sbagliato, meglio evitare e tenere la bocca chiusa.

"Non sei un po' grande per essere un omega?" Dice Balthazar scrutandolo. Ci vuole ogni singolo grammo della sua pazienza per non alzare gli occhi al cielo mentre il tizio continua a parlare, "ma sei certamente un cosa carina, strano come Castiel da giovane si sia sempre opposto alle tradizioni, poi eccolo qui, sistemato come tutti gli alpha del nostro clan, non trovi? Il grande e forte alpha che sceglie come compagno l'omega con gli occhi belli e le lunga ciglia, ed è pronto ad avere un cucciolo. Così tradizionale per i tuoi standard, Castiel."

Questa volta Dean alza gli occhi al cielo.

"Ooh, questo omega sembra avere carattere!"

"Sono stufo di persone che ripetono sempre le stesse cose" Borbotta Dean.

"Lo so, pure io" Risponde Castiel, e passa le sue dita tra i capelli alla base del collo di Dean, imitando le mosse di un massaggio. Lascia un bacio casto sui suoi capelli. Dean sa che è solo uno show per Balthazar, ma lo rende comunque caldo e confortevole.

Fortunatamente la ragazza della reception si schiarisce la voce, e tende a Castiel le chiavi per la loro stanza, che dal numero sembra essere al piano più alto, il terzo. Balthazar fa loro un cenno di saluto e borbotta qualcosa a proposito di un massaggio, mentre loro procedono verso l'ascensore

La stanza ha un odore dolce, come di caramelle, ed è una grandissima suite. C'è un divano, di fronte al quale si trova un tavolino in legno, capeggia sulla stanza un immenso televisore a schermo piatto, montato sopra ad un caminetto. Dean non può trattenere il fischio di apprezzamento mentre si guarda attorno. Castiel alle sue spalle entra con i bagagli e si guarda attorno.

"Pensavo che potremmo dormire un po' prima dei festeggiamenti di sta sera" Dice l'alpha.

Dean fa un rumore insoddisfatto, "Festeggiamenti?"

"Lo so, lo so," Dice Castiel, "Dovremmo cenare di sotto con gli altri, è una specie di cena di benvenuto, credo....oppure stanno cercando di ingrassarci per poi mangiarci a fine settimana."

Dean pensa che la seconda ipotesi sia più probabile, e questo lo spaventa.

"Non ti preoccupare," Dice Castiel, e torna a massagiargli la schiena, "Ora vediamo di riposare un po'."

 

X

 

Quando Dean si sveglia il sole ha già iniziato a tramontare, e una luce soffusa di un giallo dorato, tinto d'arancione illumina la camera.  
Cas è già fuori dal letto, a petto nudo, l'asse da stiro aperta di fronte a lui, e per dei lunghi attimi Dean di perde nell'osservare i movimenti attenti con cui stira una camicia, Castiel non fa mai le cose tanto per farle; Se le fa, le deve fare per bene. E questo comprende anche lo stirare un stupida camicia per una cena a cui chiaramente non vuole andare.

Castiel non nota che Dean è sveglio fino a quando non lo sente muoversi sotto le coperte. "Sono contento che tu ti sia svegliato, dobbiamo scendere in circa un'ora."

Dean fa un verso di assenso.

Prima di lasciare il Colorado avevano fatto un ultimo salto in quel costoso negozio in cui aveva precedentemente comprato vestiti adatti alla maternità, e Dean aveva comprato diversi smoking. Dean odia il modo i cui ogni giacca e camicia pre-maman gli cade addosso, odia vedere il suo ventre che preme contro i bottoni. Vorrebbe poter indossare un paio di jeans e una maglietta, ma sa che metterebbe in imbarazzo Castiel vestendosi in quel modo....

Non metterà in imbarazzo Castiel, non importa quante camicie deve indossare.

Quarantacinque minuti dopo Dean è perfettamente pronto nel suo smoking grigio carbone fatto su misura per omega in dolce attesa. Ha anche delle scarpe costose adatte ai suoi grandi piedi gonfi, è già sorprendente di per sé il fatto che esistano scarpe tanto grandi, considerando che i suoi piedi sono davvero enormi.

E Castiel è uno spettacolo per gli occhi, niente può rendere un alpha elegante come uno smoking, anche il suo è grigio, ma è una tonalità poco più chiara di quella di Dean, e la sua cravatta di seta è di un blu royal che fa risaltare i suoi occhi azzurrissimi.

"Hai un aspetto incantevole Dean, " Dice Castiel.

Nel sentirlo Dean si morde il labbro inferiore e abbassa gli occhi al pavimento. Il suo aspetto è migliorato da quando Castiel l'ha trovato, e anche se il suo viso e le sue braccia sono ancora un po' toppo magri, è visibile il salutare aumento di peso. Ha un aspetto più pieno, in realtà sembra quasi che stia sperimentando una sorta di strana dieta. Immagina che una strana dieta non sia strana per i parenti di Castiel, anche se ha un cucciolo in grembo.I

Dean borbotta un "Grazie. Anche tu."

Nell'ascensore su cui salgono per evitare a Dean piani e piani di scale incontrano un'altro dei fratelli di Castiel, uno che lo rende immediatamente cauto e che spinge il suo istinto a porsi sulla difensiva.

"E questo chi è?" Chiede con aria austera, i suoi occhi corrono con lentezza sulla pancia di Dean, poi tornato al suo viso. Alla fine si lecca le labbra, gli occhi scuriti dal desiderio. E Dean deve davvero trattenersi per dire al tizio di smetterla con lo sguardo inquietante, di non spogliarlo con gli occhi e guardarlo come se fosse il dessert.

Castiel non risponde, così Dean lo fa al posto suo, "Dean Winchester" Dice e porge la mano.

"Sul serio?" Dice il fratello sollevando un sopracciglio, "Winchester. Dovevo immaginarlo."

"Cosa intendi?" Chiede Dean, guardando il fratello e Castiel.

"Si riferisce al fatto che hai lo stesso cognome di un noto avvocato difensore dei diritti omega, " Dice Castiel, "E si è dimenticato di dirti che il suo nome è Lucifero."

Lucifero è un alpha, ma non un alpha qualunque, rappresenta tutti gli stereotipi orribili che Dean odia. E' un Alpha con la A maiuscola. Un'alpha, e un coglione, da capo a piedi. Il suo odore è simile a quello degli alpha che Dean ha imparato a conoscere nei suoi anni di prigionia, non ha nulla a che vedere con il profumo forte, gentile e confortevole di Castiel. Lucifero puzza di testosterone, e di desiderio sessuale a mala pena contenuto. E anche lui sembra estremamente frustrato dall'idea di essere bloccato in questo incubo di matrimonio.

L'ascensore trema nell'assestarsi al piano terra. Lucifero si rivolge a loro con un ghigno che da i brividi all'omega poi con voce sibillina se ne va con un "E' stato un piacere ragazzi."

"Cosa intendeva? Quando ha detto che avrebbe dovuto immaginare che fossi un Winchester?" Chiede Dean.

Castiel sbuffa e si gratta il collo facendo una faccia strana. Poi spiega, "Come ti ho detto c'è un noto avvocato per i diritti omega che fa di cognome Winchester. Ma mio fratello faceva riferimento al mio passato, quando da attivista per la difesa dei diritti omega nascondevo alcuni dei miei pazienti dai loro alpha. E' il motivo principale per la quale non piaccio alla mia famiglia. Ho interesse e rispetto per le persone che secondo il loro tradizionale punto di vista sono inferiori a me e a loro."

Dean fa una faccia strana, "Tu sei un attivista per i diritti omega?"

Castiel annuisce.

Dean non sa perchè è sorpreso. Sa che il mondo è pieno di alpha che in passato hanno lottato al fianco degli omega per garantire loro il diritto di voto, sa che ci sono alpha che aiutano gli omega che si trovano in centri di recupero dopo uno stupro, sa che alcuni alpha marciano al loro fianco chiedendo maggiori diritti. Sapere che Castiel fa parte di questi alpha è strano, anche se Cas da quando l'ha trovato e raccolto in mezzo alla strada non ha fatto altro che trattarlo con rispetto.

Cristo. Dean non può fare a meno di pensare al culo immenso che ha avuto, sapendo che fra tutte le persone che potevano farlo salire in macchina, fra tutti i posti in cui poteva finire, è finito tra le mani di un alpha con una formazione medica interessato a difendere i diritti degli omega. 

Questo è puro culo. Più fortunato di così non poteva essere.

Castiel lo guida in un ampia sala dedicata alla cena. I tavoli sono coperti da tovaglie bianco avorio, su cui si trovano servizi di piatti dall'aria costosa, e posate d'argento, che illuminano l'intera stanza sotto le luci vagamente soffuse della sala. Danno i loro nome ad un cameriere che li conduce attraverso una folla di persone, fino al tavolo principale.

Oh, cazzo.

Dean prega di non mandare tutto a puttane.

Castiel tiene la mano sulla sua schiena fino a quando non sono seduti, poi avvolge il suo braccio sulla spalliera della sedia. Poco più di due secondi dopo il loro arrivo una donna di mezza età vestita con un tailleur si avvicina a loro, un bicchiere di Chardonnay tra le dita affusolate.

"Castiel," Dice, poi si sporge a baciargli le guance, senza realmente toccarle, fosse mai!

"Madre," Risponde Castiel con tono serio.

La sua attenzione si sposta su Dean. Da quanto ha sentito di questa donna, ha tutte le ragioni per essere a disagio e vagamente spaventato. Ma compie lo sforzo di tenere il mento alto e di guardarla negli occhi. Può sentire la preoccupazione di Castiel.

"Quindi tu devi essere il compagno di mio figlio," Dice con tono provocante.

"Si signora," Risponde.

"Hmm, così educato," Dice, la sua voce è stucchevole, troppo dolce, l'interesse palesemente falso, "Qual è il suo nome, Castiel?"

"Dean Winchester," Risponde Dean.

Il suo volto si gela e solleva un curatissimo sopraciglio marrone in segno di fastidio, "Non credo di averlo chiesto a te. L'ho chiesto a mio figlio."

"Non iniziare madre," Dice Castiel, la voce pervasa da un ringhio trattenuto.

La donna brandisce il bicchiere quasi fosse un'arma, lo inclina pericolosamente verso Castiel, "Non ringhiarmi contro. Sono tua madre. Mi devi rispetto."

"Sarai trattata con lo stesso rispetto con cui tu tratterai Dean, " Afferma Castiel, "E lasciami sottolineare che a questo proposito sei già su ghiaccio sottile."

Lei fa un verso e prende un sorso dal suo bicchiere. Scuote la testa in segno di delusione, "Vedo che non hai intenzione di comportarti come si deve questa sera. L'unica cosa che ti chiedo è che almeno tu controlli che il comportamento del tuo omega sia rispettabile. Tu puoi farla franca con il tuo continuo rispondere, ma non accetterò nulla di simile da quella puttana del tuo omega. Passa una bella serata." Con queste ultime parole si dirige dall'altro lato del tavolo, come se non avesse detto nulla di offensivo solo un secondo prima.

"Sono così dispiaciuto." Dice Castiel, "Mia madre. Naomi. Pensa di essere superiore agli omega. E' imbarazzante."

Dean tiene la bocca chiusa. Se l'aprisse infrangerebbe le regole di Mamma Novak e non si comporterebbe in modo rispettabile.

La cena inizia una manciata di minuti dopo, quando un alpha sofisticato dai capelli neri entra nella sala con una magrissima omega bionda. Castiel gli spiega che l'alpha è il più grande dei suoi fratelli, Michael, il che significa che l'omega al suo braccio è la sua promessa sposa, Lilith. Entrambi lo scrutano quando vengono presentati da Castiel. Lui non parla, perchè sa che da parte sua sia aspettano solo silenzio. Il "Tubo della morte" l'ha fatto atterrare in un arcaico e tradizionale girone infernale. Qualcuno mi salvi.

Micahel inizia a parlare, dice alcune parole per ringraziare la sua famiglia e quella di Lilith per averli fatti incontrare e Dean si sente sempre di più una proprietà. Poi chiede loro di unire le mani in preghiera. Dean lancia uno sguardo pieno di panico a Castiel, che si limita ad avvicinarsi al suo orecchio e a sussurrargli un "Fingi, " Dean allora unisce le mani mentre Michael inizia a blaterare di Dio e di Cristo ringraziandoli per il cibo e per altre cose. E' tutta merda, Dean è certo di averla già sentita in precedenza, fino a quando Michael non inizia a pregare Dio di mostrare agli "omega perduti" la luce, la retta via, capace di ricondurli ai loro doveri, doveri che appartengono agli omega in quando figli della prima omega, Eva, che peccando a condannato la razza umana a vivere sulla terra. (3)  
Questo fa innervosire Dean, è la stessa merda che ha ascoltato per tutta la sua vita, la stessa merda di cui si riempiono i discorsi dei politici che tentano di eliminare i pochi diritti omega, dando così ogni potere decisionale agli alpha.

Si sente subito sollevato non appena sente il "Nel tuo nome preghiamo," e "l'amen" collettivo che segna la fine di quelle cazzate. Castiel è veloce nel lanciargli uno sguardo di scuse.

Ma ehy, se c'è qualcuno che può comprendere il non voler avere nulla a che fare con i propri parenti, quello è Dean. Così stringe la mano di Castiel, intrecciando le loro dita, e spera che sia un sufficiente segno di supporto.

Il cibo si rivela essere la parte migliore della cena, Dean ordina un filet mignon, e del tonno dolce su un letto di patate lesse. Il cucciolo si muove felice, e Dean non si fa scrupoli nel mangiare con gusto.

Lo zio-barra-patrigno di Castiel, (se Dean ha capito bene, è lo zio che dopo la morte del fratello lo ha sostituito all'interno del nucleo famigliare, ricomprendo il ruolo di padre), Zachariah è seduto poco lontano da loro, e continua a guardarlo, Dean finge di non sentire i suoi commenti. 

"Per Dio, Che razza di omega Castiel ha messo incinta?" Dean lo ingnora, continuando a mangiare....più disordinatamente possibile, solo per infastidirlo.

Castiel sta bevendo il suo terzo bicchiere di vino. Dean non se ne accorge fino a quando non ondeggia sulla sedia, e non emette un sospiro annoiato che permette a Dean di sentire l'odore di alchool, l'omega si guarda intorno, e vedendo che nessuno li sta guardando, riporta Castiel ad una posizione del tutto retta, poi sussurra, "Non reggi bene l'alchool, vero?"

"Non bene, no," Risponde Cas. Ma ordina comunque un altro bicchiere di vino per finire la portata. E un quinto quando viene portato il dessert.  
A quanto pare Dean dovrebbe seguire qualche strana dieta e privarsi del dolce....non esiste, e se ne frega altamente quando tutti si voltano a guardare lui è la sua fetta di torta.

Senza considerare che deve essere informa per dopo, quando questi festeggiamenti del cazzo saranno finiti, dovrà trascinare un alpha ubriaco nella sua stanza; Mica facile!

Dopo aver finito di mangiare si mescolano un po' con gli altri ospiti, ma dopo pochi minuti di conversazione con Del -uno dei parente di Lilith con degli occhiali incredibilmente spessi- Il cucciolo decide di spostarsi proprio sulla sua vescica, così Dean si trova a camminare velocemente verso i bagni per omega.

"Non potevi startene buono almeno per una notte, eh?" Borbotta mentre libera la vescica. Il sapone non esce dai classici contenitori attaccati alla parete, ma da delle sorta di conchiglie in ceramica che spruzzano un sapone dal forte odore di limone, probabilmente resterà con lui a lungo.  
In un angolo c'è un ragazzo con degli asciugamani, ne prende uno e si asciuga le mani.

Aspetta. Di solito si da la mancia a questi ragazzi, giusto?  
Cazzo, non ha denaro con sè.

"Non ho soldi con me," Dice Dean con tono stupito mentre restituisce l'asciugamano, "Aspetta un secondo, vado a chiederne un po' al mio alpha."

"Sicuro ragazzo." Sbuffa il tizio.

Chissene. Dean non è un bugiardo, anche se sicuramente altri aggettivi orribili gli si adattano bene. Dean lo trova a ridere con il fratellino malizioso, Gabriel, un cocktail colorato tra le mani. Dean finge un colpo di tosse e tocca appena la giacca di Castiel.

"Dean?"

"C'è una sorta di tipo degli asciugamani in bagno," Dice Dean, " Credo che si debba dargli la mancia, ma non ho nulla con me."

Castiel chiede a Gabriel di reggergli il drink, che ne approfitta per rubargli un sorso. L'alpha con le mani rese tremolanti e instabili dal troppo bere estrae il portafoglio in pelle. "Ecco" Dice dando a Dean una banconota da cento.

"Uhm. Questi sono 100 euro.(4)" Dice Dean piano.

"Si, è vero..." Dice Castiel annuendo, "Vai...vai a fare la cosa del bagno."

"Okay, se sei convinto," Dean esita e guarda Gabriel, "Tu mi sei testimone, l'hai appena visto darmi 100 euro, giusto? Mi sosterrai sè dovesse scordarselo, vero?"

"Ma certo Dean-o, " Dice facendogli l'occhiolino e rubando un altro sorso dal drink del fratello.

Il ragazzo degli asciugamani sembra stupito di vedere di nuovo Dean, e ancora più stupito nel vedere una mancia così cospicua.

"Questi sono davvero molti soldi, ragazzo." Dice.

Dean fa spallucce, "Glielo detto pure io."

Guarda Dean poi gli fa una domanda, "Trovato un compagno ricco, mh?"

"Non di proposito," Risponde brusco. Perchè fino a quando è lui ad essere insultato va bene. Ma davvero non gli piace quando le persone insultano Castiel, perchè Cas è una brava persona, non si merita questa merda ne dai suoi parenti, ne da qualche stronzo casuale che distribuisce asciugamani in un bagno troppo lussuoso. 

Non può dire di amare Cas, perchè non lo conosce davvero, ma sicuramente gli sta a cuore, e questo è certamente il primo passo; Il prendersi cura, interesse per i sentimenti di una persona.

Quando Dean esce dal bagno si scontra con qualcuno -Lucifero.

"Uhm, Ciao," Dice.

"Ciao di nuovo Dean," Dice Lucifero con un sorriso, "Sai, hai un aspetto stranamente famigliare. Penso che potremmo avere delle conoscenze in comune."

"Non credo, non ho molti amici, anzi a dire il vero nessuno ad eccezione di Castiel." Risponde freddo.

"Oh io penso proprio di sì," Dice Lucifero, "Conosci un uomo che si chiama Alastair?"

Dean sbianca. Sente freddo all'improvviso, sente occhi che lo guardano e nodi dentro il suo corpo, le ferite sulla sua schiena, il lattice, e il peso dei corpi la stretta attorno al petto, i polsi, il collo. Il calore della vergogna salire ad ondate quando ricorda tutto ciò che ha fatto, tutti gli alpha a cui si è sottomesso.... la persona in cui Alastair l'ha trasformato.

Un sorriso spacca il volto cattivo di Lucifero, "Ah, allora avevo ragione."

Dean lo sorpassa velocemente e percorre la lunga sala della cena fino a raggiungere Castiel. L'umiliazione scorre bollente nelle sue vene, il suo corpo si sente pesante.

"Cas," Dice quando si trova alle sue spalle, "Possiamo andare, per favore?" Può sentirsi scivolare in un atteggiamento di sottomissine, chiedendo a Cas di tornare alla camera piuttosto che spiegargli cosa è successo.

Anche se quasi totalmente ubriaco Cas è ancora attento, e nota che qualcosa non va, si avvicina e domanda piano, "Dean, va tutto bene?"

Dean scuote la testa.

Cas ondeggia un po' nel voltarsi verso Gabriel, ondeggia anche in drink mezzo pieno tra le sue mani mentre parla, "Dean," Fa un singhiozzo, "Io e Dean andiamo in camera, Di a Naomi che siamo indisposti, che il cucciolo sta infastidendo Dean, ti dispiace?"

"Ti copro le spalle fratellino," dice Gabriel dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

Arrivare alla stanza è un'impresa. Il suo corpo trema dall'ansia, e Castiel non può camminare in linea retta. Continua a straparlare lungo tutta la strada fino all'ascensore. Continua a chiedere cosa è successo, se sta bene, se può fare qualcosa. Dean cerca di calmarlo e di non farlo andare a sbattere contro i muri, fino a quando arrivano alla suite, fa passare la carta ed entrano.

La suite è un luogo piacevole in cui tornare dopo gli eventi di quella sera, anche se avrebbe preferito essere nella loro stanza nel mezzo delle Rockies, rintanati sotto le coperte e rilassarsi nel sentire la combinazione dei loro odori. Chiude la porta e guida Castiel verso il divano.

Quando Cas si libera della presa di Dean, si dirige ondeggiando e sbattendo contro numerosi oggetti, verso il bagno, poi vomita.

"Molto meglio," Dice uscendo, "Dean, cosa è successo?"

"Non è importante," borbotta, "Non reggi bene l'alchool, vero alpha?"

"Non mi piace la mia famiglia," Si lamenta con la testa appoggiata alla tavoletta.

"Bhe, non piace neanche a me," concora Dean, "Dovremmo iniziare un club."

Castiel lo guarda, e Dean si sente immediatamente in colpa. 

Non dovrebbe nascondere la verità a Castiel, non tutta almeno. Dovrebbe digli da dove viene. Fa un sospiro, poi si lascia cadere a sedere a gambe incrociate affianco a Cas. Scioglie la sua cravatta e quella dell'alpha prima di inziare la difficile conversazione.

"E' okay," Dice, "Vengo anche io da una famiglia di merda. Mio fratello non era così male,....ma era un alpha come voi; Gli omega restano feriti? allora devono aver fatto qualcosa per meritarselo. Ho fatto qualcosa di stupido anni fa, il risultato è stato finire con un protettore e un chip nella mia caviglia. Immagino che sia colpa mia."

"No, non è colpa tua," Dice, gli occhi lucidi dal bere, ma ancora seri e concentrati.

"E' colpa mia" Dice Dean.

Castiel scuote la testa, "No. Non pensarlo Dean."

"Cas-"

"Chiunque ti abbia fatto del male... li ucciderò" Dice Castiel, snuda i denti e dice con un ringhio, "Li ucciderò. Sei buono, gentile, non posso concepire come qualcuno possa averti fatto del male."

Dean solleva un sopracciglio, poi appoggia una mano sulla schiena di Cas. L'odore di vomito è ancora presente e l'alpha abbraccia ancora la tavoletta, ha il respiro affannoso, e odora di frustrazione. Fa scorrere il palmo lungo la spiana dorsale. Non ha tentato di confortare qualcuno da molto tempo, in passato da Alastair aveva cercato di calmare alcuni degli omega più giovani intrappolati con lui. Poi ad un certo punto si era arreso....ma non con Kevin. Ma Dean non sa neanche se Kevin è ancora vivo.

Ma ora è qui, nel bagno di un hotel ad accarezzare la schiena ad un alpha ubriaco.

"Sei veramente un tipo particolare." Dice Dean.

Fa un sospiro, poi lascia crollare la propria testa contro la spalla di Cas.

 

 

Note Generali:

*Sono molto contenta di poter annunciare che questa estate è stata produttiva per la mia vena di traduttrice, sono riuscita a portarmi avanti con i capitoli, quindi fino al prossimo febbraio posso assicurare 100% puntualità negli aggiornamenti!

*La prossima settimana sarò all'estero, quindi probabilemente non sarò in grado di leggere le vostre recensioni fino al 6-7 settembre, ovviamente risponderò al mio ritorno, sbizzarritevi pure nel scrivere papiri....

*La gravidanza procede, quindi pongo la fatidica domanda, cosa pensate che sia il cucciolo di Dean, un Lui o una Lei? 

 

Le vere Note:

(1) A piedi nudi e in stato di gravidanza è un 'ritornello' comune nell'omegaverse, si basa un'ideologia di genere che pone gli alpha al vertice della società e gli omega alla base, che riconosce agli omega meno diritti -alcune volte nessuno- rispetto a beta e alpha, questa caratteristica, così come tante altre dell'omegaverse, varia da autore ad autore, può essere fortemente sottolineata, o essere praticamente assente; In alcuni casi gli omega sono proprio totalmente asserviti agli apha, in altri sono dei beni preziosi da vendere al migliore offerente, ma in altri casi può esistere una situazione di parità fra alpha e omega o di lotta per avere uguali diritti.  
E' un modo sia per ri-marcare che l'alpha ha pieno potere sul suo omega e tutta la sua vita, compresa la possibilità di avere figli, sia per indicare che l'omega è utile solo per avere figli e occuparsi della casa.

(2) Water Sports, l'ho lasciato così com'era perchè Sport Acquatici proprio non si può sentire, sembra che si stia parlando di un parco gioco modello Acquafan, per chi non avesse idea di cosa siano, sono una 'classe' di fetish, sono giochi di tipo sessuale con urina e feci.  
Kinky è un termine più generico con il quale si intendono tutte quelle attività sessuali diverse da quelle considerate vanilla/standard/normali/più diffuse.generalmente si intendono tutte le attività BDSM e ovviamente anche i Water Sports.

(3)Tutta la travisazione religiosa ovviamente è stata necessariamente adattata alla fic. Le opinioni religiose espresse da Dean ovviamente non hanno nulla a che vedere con le opinioni mie e della scrittrice, spero che nessuno si sia sentito infastidito.

(4) Essendo l'autrice americana l'originale parlava di 100 dollari, ma essendo questa una traduzione ho deciso di tradurre con euro, anche se mi rendo conto che in euro il valore dovrebbe essere maggiore, sui 120/130 credo, ma l'effetto di Cas alticcio che porge questa grande banconota ad un Dean allibito, si sarebbe persa se avessi cominciato a dire che Cas conta le banconote per arrivare a 120/130, che poi una cifra simile non avrebbe avuto senso, quindi ho scelto i 100 euro.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Cheap Wrappings of Lies -parte 1

 

Chapter Track: Israel - Siouxie&the Banshees

 

La testa di Castiel pulsa e il suo stomaco è in uno stato pietoso, ma l'odore che lo sveglia gli da confort -dolce, omega incinta...Dean, coperte fresche, ma soprattutto Dean. Si volta e senza pensarci accoglie Dean tra le sue braccia, avvicinandolo, così da poterlo annusare meglio, e poter lasciare un po' del proprio odore sulla sua pelle. Il naso percorre la linea del collo di Dean (e Dio quanto gli piacerebbe mordere quel collo), si sofferma sulla clavicola, scende veloce sui capezzoli resi sensibili dalla gravidanza, e si affretta nel scendere all'altezza del cucciolo. Inspira profondamente riempiendosi i polmoni del profumo dolce; è così felice, soddisfatto, in pace, che non realizza che di solito lui e Dean non interagiscono in quel modo.

" 'giorno anche a te," mormora Dean

"Scusa," borbotta Castiel iniziando ad allontanarsi.  
Dean però lo trattiene, e lo preme nuovamente contro se stesso. Lo sta annusando a sua volta, premendo il naso contro la sua pelle, respirando profondamente. Poi con chiede "Stai bene?" con quella voce roca e morbida che Cas ha iniziato ad associare all'omega.

Cas pensa che una volta Dean fosse chiassoso.

Che il silenzio sia una risposta è la natura vera di Dean sia ben diversa.

Cas ci pensa, e alla fine si risolve tutto in una parola: "Confuso." Non aggiunge che il suo odore lo fa sentire molto meglio. E' un tipo di sensazione che solo due compagni condividono, e anche se Dean per questo finesettimana sta interpretando il ruolo del suo compagno, Castiel sa perfettamente che non deve confondere la realtà con il teatrino che stanno inscenando per la sua famiglia.  
Ma l'odore di omega incinta è davvero potente. Percepire l'odore di Dean tutto su di sè lo fa sentire forte. Non sapeva di poter essere confuso, quasi ubriaco di feromoni omega come gli altri alpha spesso dicevano. Nessuno l'ha mai fatto sentire così, solo Dean, il bisogno di accoccolarsi nelle coperte e scoparlo fino a fargli dimenticare il proprio nome, tutto solo per quell'odore meraviglioso.

"Dai, ordiamo la colazione, " Borbotta Cas nei capelli di Dean. Avrebbero fatto meglio a godere di un po' di quei lussi, tra le visite hai parenti di Cas, (vere e proprio occasioni di tortura). La famiglia di Lilith non sembra essere meglio del clan Novak, anche se questa non è certamente una sorpresa, considerando che le hanno organizzato un matrimonio combinato. 

Mai parlare, limitarsi a rispondere solo quando poste domande dirette, occhi rispettosamente abbassanti al suolo, Lilith era per dirlo con le parole della madre di Castiel "un' omega addestrata", cresciuta nel lusso, allenata a comportarsi in modo 'adeguato' da sempre. Castiel sa che non ha mai avuto un'alternativa all'obbedienza.(1)

Se Dean fosse davvero il suo compagno, non avrebbe mai voluto che si comportasse in quel modo, vuole un compagno che sia anche suo uguale, che cammini al suo fianco e non un passo alle sue spalle. 

Vedendo la direzione pericolosa dei propri pensieri, Castiel si costringe ad allontanarsi dal profumo di Dean, rotolando giù dal materasso. Il mal di testa torna in fretta, così si appresta a prendere due aspirine dalla bottiglietta dalla busta dei farmaci che aveva impacchettato(2), poi lancia a Dean il flacone con le sue vitamine, e chiama il servizio in camera.

Una doccia e un cambio di vestiti più tardi, Castiel apre la porta all'uomo del servizio in camera, rilasciandogli anche una generosa mancia. Potrebbero decidere di mangiare sui divanetti, utilizzando il tavolino , ma preferiscono trasportare il cibo a letto, dove Dean si accomoda con la schiena contro i cuscini e il computer di Cas in grembo.

Quando Cas si avvicina per vedere lo schermo del computer gli scappa una risatina nel vedere Dean concentrato in una difficile partita di Tetris online. Appoggia il vassoio in un punto del letto che sembra più stabile, solleva il coperchio argentato che ricopre i piatti, mostrando ad entrambi uova strapazzate, bacon croccante, french toast con zucchero e miele, e una composizione di frutta. Dean immerge il suo toast nel miele mangiando di gusto, alla faccia del teatrino di omega quasi denutriti che si era verificato la sera prima a cena.

Castiel non si ricorda molto dopo il suo terzo o quarto bicchiere di vino, ma i ricordi della notte appaiono come flash veloci nella sua mente, immagini di Dean che per qualche motivo gli chiede dei soldi, Dean che sembra nel panico....

Non fa in tempo a fermarsi, e un ringhio profondo sorge spontaneo dalla gola.

"Whoa, che succede?" chiede Dean.

Castiel tossisce imbarazzato, e si accarezza i capelli nervoso, "Mi dispiace. Dean cosa è successo la notte scorsa? Mi ricordo che eri sconvolto."

Dean si rabbuia e ingoia un morso di uova e dice piano, "Non posso prima finire la colazione?"

Castiel annuisce. L'odore di Dean trasmette il suo disagio, ma il suo corpo improvvisamente teso comunica ancora meglio quanto effettivamente sia forte il disagio. Non vuole parlare di quanto è accaduto, ma lo farà visto che Castiel glielo ha chiesto. Castiel odia l'idea di costringere Dean a parlare di cose che lo portano fuori dalla sua zona di confort, così prova a fare uno scambio di informazioni. 

"Avrai notato che sono un estraneo per la maggior parte della mia famiglia. Credo che il mio invito sia da fa risalire a mia madre e al suo desiderio di salvare le apparenze." Inizia Cas tranquillamente, "Ho fatto un bel po' di confusione non troppo tempo fa, giornalisti e tutto. Il mio coinvolgimenti nei diritti omega è ciò che mi ha portato a perdere l'abilitazione medica. Facevo uscire omega vittime di violenza domestica dall'ospedale, restavano al mio appartamento fino a quando non erano in grado di andarsene con le proprie gambe. Questa è anche la ragione per cui in casa ho ancora quanto necessario ad un omega per superare il calore. L'ospedale l'ha scoperto dopo che un alpha particolarmente aggressivo è entrato nel reparto alla ricerca del suo compagno con una pistola."

"Cosa è successo?" chiede Dean.

"Oh, il suo compagno era ormai lontano, " risponde Castiel, e prende la tazza di caffè che aveva ordinato, mescola la panna che si trova in cima, pulisce il cucchiaio sul bordo, lo appoggia sul vassoio, poi ne beve un sorso. Questo caffè è davvero, davvero buono. Se proprio deve dire di qualcosa di bello del viaggio, parlerà del caffè. E sarà felice di aver avuto l'opportunità di essere così vicino a Dean. Dopo un altro sorso riprende a parlare, "Lavoravo con avvocati per i diritti omega per ricollocare gli omega abusati in rifugi e in case sicure, e in particolare il compagno di quell'alpha aveva già superato i confini di tre diversi stati, prima che l'alpha mi puntasse una pistola carica in faccia."

Dean lo guarda e non dice nulla e continua a mangiare. Castiel beve un'altro sorso di caffè, poi continua, "comunque, dopo i membri dello staff del reparto vennero indagati, e sfortunatamente fui beccato. Mi hanno buttato fuori con un calcio in culo, e mi sono trasferito da Denver a Buena Vista, e le cose non sono cambiate molto da lì in poi."

Dean ha finito di fare colazione, ma ancora non parla. Guarda Castiel con occhi attenti, poi dice: "Penso che se mia mamma fosse stata viva, le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente."

Prima che possa rendersene conto Castiel raggiunge i capelli di Dean e inizia ad accarezzarli gentilmente. Dean non si irrigidisce come alla reception, ma al contrario si gode il passaggio delle dita tra i capelli, l'azione li traforma in un disordine assoluto, ma rilassa entrambi. Poi Dean riprende a parlare, "Mia mamma era un'alpha, papà era un beta. Lei portò avanti la gravidanza, so che sembra strano ed è poco consueto, ma immagino che dopo alcuni trattamenti per aumentare la fertilità ci sia riuscita, no? Il punto della cosa è che papà ha sempre avuto questo grande complesso alpha, come se fosse davvero, davvero scocciato di essere un beta. Dopo essersi accoppiato con una bellissima alpha aveva dato per scontato che avrebbero avuto dei forti bambini alpha. Tutto faceva immaginare che sarei stato un alpha. Sono sempre stato alto, ho sempre amato il cibo, sono sempre stato un bambino chiassoso....poi a quattordici anni ho avuto il mio primo calore, ed è stato la fine di tutto. Dopo ero solo imbarazzante."

"E tuo fratello?" Dice Castiel cercando le forze per portare avanti il discorso. Da quando si è svegliato sembra essere in corso un continuo test volto a verificare la sua abilità nel mantenere sotto controllo i suoi desideri e la sua curiosità. E al momento sembra non star superando questa prova.

"Sammy," Dean sospira, "Non lo so. Era solo un bambino. Alcune volte diceva stronzate....insomma, se hai lavorato con gli omega, penso che tu possa immaginarlo, hai sentito le loro storie. La prima volta che è successo avevo diciassette anni. Sapevo che sarei stato in calore in pochi giorni, ma sono uscito lo stesso. Penso che il tizio potesse sentirne l'odore, visto che mi ha annodato a caso in un vicolo, e ha detto la solita merda. Mi ha chiamato la sua piccola puttana. Mi ha detto di smettere di lottare e di fingere di non volere il suo nodo. Appena ha finito sono andato in farmacia a prendere la pillola del giorno dopo. Sammy ha riso quando ha sentito l'odore di alpha su di me, facendo un paio di battute sul fare sesso casuale con sconosciuti. Non potevo dirgli cosa era veramente successo, e in ogni caso dubito che mi avrebbe creduto."

Sam Winchester.

Il fratello di Dean si chiama Sam Winchester? Questo significa-

Che il piccolo prodigio che sta portando caos nelle aule di tribunale di tutta la nazione è il fratello di Dean. Sam Winchester ha appena vinto una causa storica per i diritti omega, una causa che probabilmente giungerà la Corte Suprema. La sua vittoria ha stabilito che nessuno stupratore di omega può reclamare un cucciolo nato da tale azione.

Non appena aveva letto sulle pagine di un giornale che la causa si era conclusa in favore dell'omega, Castiel si era fatto un drink per celebrare. Gli attivisti per i diritti omega di tutto il mondo avevano celebrato. E' un passo che avvicina gli omega all'uguaglianza, e anche il passo più piccolo lo rende euforico.

Forse questo sarebbe il momento giusto per dirlo a Dean.

"Aveva solo tredici anni," Dice Dean, "E' difficile essere arrabbiati con lui. Non so. Sono più terrorizzato dal fatto che se scoprisse degli anni di merda che ho passato, si limiterebbe a ridere, a dire le stesse stronzate, chiedermi quanti alpha ho avuto, e dirmi che razza di puttana io sia. E cose simili."

Un sentimento di tristezza colpisce Castiel, lo sente scorrere caldo dentro si sè. La mano resta tra i capelli di Dean, continua ad accarezzarlo, perchè è l'unico modo che conosce per dimostrargli quanto triste e dispiaciuto sia che Dean debba avere tali paure, paure che vorrebbe poter scacciare.

"Io....non credo che ci sia una cosa giusta da dire in questo momento," Dice Castiel con lentezza, "ma io ti credo, e so che nulla di ciò che è accaduto è colpa tua.

"Cas, lo apprezzo, ma le cose che ho fatto-"

"Hai fatto ciò che dovevi per sopravvivere, Dean," lo ferma Castiel, "quella era l'unica scelta che avevi."

Fra di loro scende il silenzio, reso pesante e scomodo dalle parole di Dean. Il contatto e le carezze improvvisamente sembrano inappropriate, e Cas sposta la mano dai capelli di Dean alla sua tazza di caffè. Quando beve il liquido è freddo e difficile da mandare giù. Lo appoggia di nuovo sul vassoio, ora pieno di piatti vuoti, lo prende e lo appoggia sul tavolinetto davanti ai divani, così che le cameriere lo vedano appena entrate. 

“Hey, Cas?” 

La voce di Dean è di nuovo timida, resa roca dai ricordi.

"Um," Inizia, "A proposito della notte scorsa. Quando ero nel panico."

Fa una pausa e lascia che quelle poche parole galleggino tra di loro, fino a quando Castiel non mette fine all'attesa, "Sì?"

"Tuo....Lucifero," Dean si muove agitato, le mani in grembo, e rifiuta di guardare l'altro negli occhi. E' di nuovo quell'omega terrorizzato e sottomesso che Castiel aveva trovato a camminare sotto la pioggia. Dean deglutisce, tira le ginocchia al petto, poi parla. "Mi stava parlando dopo cena. Lui, uh. Lui conosceva il tizio....il tizio che mi teneva rinchiuso. Il mio protettore o pappone. Non so come, ma lucifero mi conosceva."

Castiel sente la rabbia bruciargli la pelle, la sente fitta, spessa e bianca salire ad ondate, sente il sangue bollirgli nelle vene. Un ringhio furioso gli risale dal petto fino alla gola, i pugni si chiudono. Lucifero. Lucifero ha minacciato Dean.

Castiel gli strapperà la gola. Preso dall'ira Castiel prende la tazza di caffè dal vassoio e la lancia da un lato all'altro della suite, facendola fracassare e rompere in un milione di pezzi contro un quadro appeso alla parete, versando caffè sul quadro e sul muro.

"Mi dispiace," Dice Dean con una risposta automatica, iniziando a indietreggiare.

"Non essere dispiaciuto," dice Castiel, "cazzo, lo ucciderò."

"Cosa?"

"Tu sei il mio compagno, o almeno questo è quello che sa. Nessuno minaccia il mio compagno."

ProteggiProteggiProteggi.

Il suo compagno e il suo cucciolo. I legami di parentela possono andare a farsi fottere, Castiel avrebbe aperto in due il cranio di Lucifero e poi lo avrebbe usato come calice per bere vino. Furioso esce dalla suite, intenzionato a scendere di sotto al bar dove sicuramente Lucifero si starà godendo un cocktail. Dean è subito alle sue spalle sia nel corridoio che mentre scendono le scale, dove afferrarlo è più facile

Sarebbe stato il suo ultimo cocktail.

“Cas!” Dean urla.

Il suono e l'odore di omega in difficoltà è sufficiente a farlo uscire dal suo tunnel di rabbia. Guarda alle sue spalle e vede che Dean l'ha seguito in pigiama, scalzo. "Dean. E' mio compito proteggerti-"

"Di che cazzo stai parlando?" dice Dean in un sussurro, "Non siamo compagni, non davvero. Non devi proteggere nessuno. Pensavo solo che fosse giusto che sapessi che tuo fratello è uno stronzo di prima categoria."

Stanno attirando attenzione.

Con violenza Dean riporta Castiel con i piedi al suolo. Sente un forte mal di testa e una sensazione di malessere allo stomaco. E' il rifiuto, lo sa. Perchè anche se il cervello di Cas sa che Dean e il cucciolo non sono suoi, il suo corpo li riconosce come propri. Vivono insieme, dormono nello stesso letto, mangiano lo stesso cibo. Castiel si prende cura di Dean e dei suoi bisogni, e i suoi stupidi istinti alpha pensano che questo indichi una appartenenza reciproca. Stava agendo seguendo solo il suo istinto, una cosa di cui non pensava neanche di essere capace. E'sempre stato bravo nel pensare prima di agire.

"Merda," Dice Castiel dondolandosi sui piedi. Supera Dean e torna verso la suite lasciata con la porta aperta. Rientra barcollando e si dirige verso il bagno, dove vomita colazione e caffè.

Percepisce l'odore di Dean ancora prima di vederlo, e l'odore lo fa sentire di nuovo male. Il suo omega l'ha rifiutato. Merda, merda, merda.

"Sono così dispiaciuto," Dice Castiel con un gemito.

"Cas, che cazzo è successo?" Chiede Dean.

Dean davvero non l'ha capito? Castiel geme e si passa una mano tra i capelli.

"Mi dispiace," Ripete Cas.

"Guarda, comprendo gli alpha quando si atteggiano più alpha e vogliono essere obbediti. Li ho visti e li ho subiti,"dice Dean, "ma questo, è dovuto all'alcool? sei ancora ubriaco?" (3)

"No," risponde Castiel. Si rialza in piedi con le gambe ancora tremolanti. Con una mano raggiunge l'asciugamano per asciugarsi la bocca e il sudore, poi prede un colluttorio alla menta e si sciacqua la bocca.

"E' un situazione che non avevo previsto," dice Castiel. Preferirebbe non divulgare quelle informazioni umilianti, ma sarebbe ingiusto e disonesto trattenere quelle informazioni da Dean, quindi procede, "Immagino che tu abbia sentito parlare di una 'falsa gravidanza'? E' una condizione di cui soffrono alcuni omega."

Dean annuisce.

"Questo è -collegato," Dice Castiel, "E' lo stesso. E' un falso accoppiamento."

"Che cosa?"

"Un falso accoppiamento," dice guardando Dean, aspettandosi una immediata reazione di disgusto, che però non sembra arrivare. Le sopracciglia dell'omega si inarcano in una espressione di stupore.

"Aspetta," dice Dean, "fammi capire bene. Il tuo corpo pensa che siamo accoppiati?"

"Si," risponde Castiel, "mi dispiace."

"Oh," replica Dean ancora frastornato dalla scoperta, "e il tuo corpo è così sconvolto perchè è come se tu fossi il mio vero alpha, e io ti avessi appena rifiutato."

"Esatto."

"Cazzo, mi dispiace." risponde Dean.

"Lo supererò," Dice Cas forzando un sorrisetto. Non ha mai provato a superare un falso accoppiamento, e come la storia che ha precedentemente raccontato a Dean dimostra, la psiche non è il suo forte, lui agisce -non è mai stato il dottore che aiutava i pazienti a superare casi di Pseudoamoris, lui rapiva i pazienti vittime di abusi!

"Whoa, whoa," Dice Dean recuperando un ondeggiante Castiel, "è ok, possiamo continuare come ora."

"Questo non è sano Dean, non so neanche da dove iniziare a spiegare come e perchè questa si rivelerebbe una pessima idea" Replica Cas.

"Senti, non abbiamo il tempo di trovarti un qualche terapista magico, per qualunque sia la cazzata che il tuo corpo ha deciso di fare, quindi dovremmo risolvere la situazione per i fatti nostri," dice Dean, poi si avvicina con un passo, le sue dita si muovono per un attimo non sapendo dove andare, poi si appoggiano morbide sui capelli di Castiel, scorrendo piano tra le ciocche scure.

Oh Signore. Altre coccole.

Castiel non può impedirsi di rilasciare un sospiro, e Dean ridacchia.

"Yeah, vuoi il mio tocco, chiaro," dice Dean, un sorriso che si allarga sul suo volto, "va bene. Possiamo farlo per un po'."

Castiel guarda Dean che si lecca le labbra. Sente il sangue rombargli nelle orecchie quando il suo omega si avvicina. E si avvicina di qualche altro centimetro e....

Dean lo bacia.

E Dio, ha il sapore più dolce che abbia mai avuto il piacere di assaggiare. Castiel circonda il volto di Dean con le sue mani, e lo bacia a sua volta, inserendo la lingua nella bocca dell'altro,vorrebbe sentire la bocca di Dean su tutto il suo corpo, pronta a lasciare succhiotti e marchi di accoppiamento, la vorrebbe sentire aperta da un nodo, mentre viene nella sua dolce bocca.

Merda, merda, merda.

Oh Merda, troppo tardi. Ha già una erezione grande quanto un grattacielo nelle mutande, e cazzo non gliene può fregare di meno.

Quando il perfetto aroma dell'eccitazione, del lubrificante naturale del omega si diffonde nell'aria attorno a loro, Castiel lascia uscire un ringhio dalla sua gola, e separa i loro corpi, cerca di mettere una certa distanza tra di loro, "Buon Dio, Dean. Io. Ti ringrazio. E' stato perfetto. Ma non dovremmo andare oltre. Al momento sono molto vicino a perdere il controllo del mio corpo."

"Se lo dici tu," dice Dean, e scuote la testa, "comunque baci da Dio, bel lavoro." conclude ridendo e dando una pacca sulla spalla all'alpha, che emette un piccolo gemito. La sua erezione comincia a calare, sostituita dalla sensazione di confort.

"Quindi, um, cosa significa questo per il cucciolo? Chiede Dean.

"Solo che il mio corpo è convinto che sia mio"

Dean fischia, "Allora non c'è da sorprendersi che tu sia andato in modalità alpha, i tuoi istinti ti stavano torturando con l'idea che tuo fratello avesse minacciato la tua famiglia, giusto? Questo fa schifo. Ehy, se ti fa sentire meglio, puoi scendere ad urlargli contro, o qualcosa di simile, solo....non ucciderlo. Penso che sia taboo uccidere qualcuno al matrimonio di tuo fratello, ma è solo una ipotesi eh.

MioMioMioMioMio.

Castiel lascia andare un profondo respiro, e lascia riposare una mano sulla nuca di Dean, è lo attira a sè, abbastanza vicino da dargli un bacio sulla fronte. 

"E' ora di prepararsi."

“Super. Sono sicuro che questa giornata sarà un vero spasso." Risponde Dean tutto ironia.

Se non altro sarebbe diventato un aneddoto da raccontare agli amici per farsi due risate.

 

(fine parte 1)

 

Note Generali:

*Ho citato una revisione della traduzione, che molto probabilmente avverà a completamento di IYH, quindi se vedete errori grammaticali o anche frasi che vi fanno storcere il naso perchè suonano male, non fatevi scupoli a farmelo sapere, non verranno corrette oggi o domani, ma sicuramente le vostre 'note' mi saranno utili quando fra qualche mese andrò a rileggere il tutto.

Le vere note:

(1) Questa è davvero una minuzia, ma l'autrice usa una parola più forte in inglese: Breeding. Io ho un po' glissato perchè il corrispettivo italiano è "allevare" e noi lo usiamo per gli animali, il bestiame. Qui invece è usata anche per gli omega, che esistono solo in funzione degli alpha, pertanto il tono usato dall'autrice è più umiliante, abbassa ancora di più il livello di considerazione degli omega, a livello di animali da allevamento, questo ovviamente in una visione tradizionalista stile famiglia Novak.

(2)Nota di sicurezza da Mammina : ormai siamo abituati tra film e libri a personaggi che ingoiano antidolorifici come se non ci fosse un domani. Sbagliato! I libretti informativi esitono! Ingurgiare pasticche così a caso non è saggio anche se sono solo aspirine, non prendete ad esempio il nostro Castiel :) 

 

(3)Ho tradotto con "vogliono essere obbediti" e "degli atteggiamenti più alpha", l'autrice usa la parola "posturing" che sarebbe "atteggiarsi, mettersi in posa, agire in un certo modo", in questo caso però è un po' di più, in quanto riferito all'essere alpha di Castiel, è più inteso come un voler dominare, un farsi ascoltare e rispettare imponendosi fisicamente.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Cheap Wrappings of Lies -parte 2

 

Chapter Track: Israel - Siouxie&the Banshees

 

I festeggiamenti del pomeriggio si dividono in due attività separate. L'addio al celibato di Michael e l'addio al nubilato di Lilith. Castiel passerà il pomeriggio nella sala dove la sera prima si è tenuta la cena, mentre Dean accompagnerà la sposa e le damigelle da qualche parte in città. 

Inutile dire che nessuno dei due è particolarmente felice dei programmi.

"Cas, questo matrimonio sembra davvero divertente, non trovi?" dice Dean guardandosi allo specchio, ad entrambe le feste sono stati richiesti vestiti casual, Dean ha quindi optato per un paio di Jeans comodi, una maglietta e il suo giacchetto di pelle: Vestiti che indosserebe in una giornata qualsiasi.

"Un vero spasso," inizia Castiel ammirando il cielo azzurro fuori dalla finestra, poi si volta, "Stai molto bene," dice Cas guardandolo.

Dean sbuffa e scuote la testa, "Tu pensi che siamo accoppiati, è ovvio che mi trovi attraente."

"Pensavo che fossi attraente prima che il falso accoppiamento si facesse sentire,"

Dean guarda Castiel con occhio malizioso, "Bhe, qualcosa si sta facendo sentire, questo è sicuro."

"Dean," lo avverte Cas.

Dean si limita a ridere, accanto ai suoi occhi ci sono piccole rughe d'espressione e gli angoli della sua bocca sono tesi irrimediabilmente verso l'alto, Cas si scioglie nel guardarlo. Vuole baciare le piccole rughe, ogni singola lentiggine che è spuntata fuori con il sole e il caldo, poi vuole baciare le sue labbra, vuole assaggiarle fino a quando-

"Fai attenzione alpha," dice Dean dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, "Sembrerà strano se ti presenterai ad una riunione con un gruppo di alpha con un grande nodo e un'erezione nelle mutande."

"Non hai tutti i torti," concorda Castiel dirigendosi verso il bagno per liberarsi di un po' dell'eccitante odore di Dean.

Di mala voglia si separano alla reception, dove aspettano un gruppo di omega con dei bei visini, ben addestrate, infilate in vestiti floreali dai colori pastello, sono raccolte silenziose attorno a Lilith. Dean lancia uno sguardo terrorizzato a Castiel, l'alpha sembra a disagio ma alza un pollice e cerca di sembrare incoraggiante. Dean sembra fuori posto in mezzo al gruppo -tutte donne ad eccezione di due uomini ben vestiti. Se fosse come loro a Cas non piacerebbe, se il suo omega fosse in sintonia con questo circolo di damigelle non lo vorrebbe. Non sei il suo omega continua a ripetergli una vocina.

Michael, il futuro compagno di Lilith e le sue damigelle rappresentano una parte della sua vita che Castiel pensava di essersi lasciato alle spalle anni fa. Non si illude di poter vedere o conoscere la vera personalità di quelle omega, sono tutte state addestrate per essere buone compagne di alpha facoltosi. E' una pratica arcaica che continua ad essere praticata dalle famiglie ricche. Se ci pensa in modo logico, Castiel sa che sotto a quelle maschere che sono state costrette ad indossare, dietro ai bei visini ognuna di queste omega ha una propria personalità, che sono l'una diversa dall'altra, ma per quanto si sforzi non è capace di cogliere le differenze interiori celate dal bell'involucro.

Nonostante la continua vicinanza con Dean l'alpha non può dir di conoscere molto di lui, in particolare sa davvero poco del suo passato, ma è chiaro che a Dean non sono state insegnate le stesse cose di Lilith, non gli è statao insegnato l' obbligo di un matrimonio di convenienza.

Cas non si allontana davvero del tutto fino a quando non vede arrivare l'autobus delle omega all'ingresso del hotel, vede Dean salire dopo la parata di fruscianti colori pastello, e non sa se è più dispiaciuto per lui o per le altre omega.

Quando Castiel raggiunge gli altri alpha la stanza è ben diversa dalle tavolate della sera prima, ci sono solo alcuni piccoli tavoli al centro della sala, e l'odore dominante e quello di alpha con piccole e sporadiche tracce di beta, sigari cubani e scotch costoso. Almeno lo scotch lo aiuterà a passare il tempo. Nota che Balthazar e Gabriel camminano vicini tra loro, ma lontani da gruppo dalla spocchiosa elite di alpha amici di Michael. Castiel fa per raggiungergli, ma Michael lo intercetta.

"Ciao Castiel."

"Ciao" risponde atono,

Michael sorride, "E' incredibile rivederti dopo tutto questo tempo."

"Ma davvero?" Mormora Cas sarcastico, sembra che si stia facendo gioco dell'altro.

"Certo," replica Michael, ma c'è qualcosa di strano nel sorriso tutto denti che gli rivolge mentre si avvicina per l'abbraccio più scomodo e indesiderato dei suoi ultimi dieci anni. Castiel si schiarisce la gola e gli da una pacca sulla spalla, poi Michael rilascia l'abbraccio. Grazie al cielo. Michael riprende a parlare, mentre Castiel desidera solo allontanarsi da lui e raggiungere i suoi parenti meno fastidiosi, "Il tuo omega è....una scelta interessante."

"Il mio compagno è decisamente una compagnia interessante," mormora Cas volendo evitare di litigare con Michael a tutti i costi.

"Spero che tu non abbia raccolto gli scarti di qualche altro alpha, avete l'odore di una coppia, ma conoscendo la tua storia...." Insinua Michael.

"Se insulti il mio compagno o il mio cucciolo un'altra volta ho intenzione di colpirti." Dice Castiel con tono colloquiale.

Michael fa una smorfia, "Certo. Solo -fai in modo che il tuo giocattolino si comporti bene per il resto della settimana, hm?"

"Certo," risponde Cas facendogli il verso e trattenendo un ringhio furioso, poi tace nella speranza che l'altro alpha si levi di torno.

"Bene, bene." Conclude Michael, gli da una pacca sulla spalla, poi si allontana per parlare con un suo collega.

Castiel respira profondamente per calmarsi, poi lascia andare un profondo sospiro di sollievo, raggiunge Gabriel e Balthazar e prende un bicchiere con due dita di scotch da uno dei beta dello staff. Ha solo bisogno di qualcosa che lo distragga, di qualcosa che lo aiuti a superare queste ore d'inferno.

"Cosa voleva Michael?" Chiede Gabriel.

"Oh, le solite cose," risponde Castiel, poi beve lo scotch sentendo l'alcool scaldargli il petto, "Stava giudicano il mio compagno, come tutti voi."

Gabriel alza un sopracciglio e Balthazar ride, poi parla, "Oh, Cassie. Il tuo omega è il principale argomento di questo matrimonio. Michael e Lilith sono solo sconvolti nel vedere che hai rubato il loro tuono presentandoti con un grande omega incinta vestito con un giacchetto di pelle. E' divertente vederlo così infastidito! Ora Signori, vogliate scusarmi, ma vedo delle canapè che stanno chiamando il mio nome. Auguratemi la fortuna di non essere bloccato a far conversazione con uno degli alpha idioti di Michael."

"Fai buon viaggio soldato," dice Gabriel ridendo e imitando malamente un saluto militare. Castiel alza gli occhi al cielo.

Non appena Balthazar è abbastanza lontano da non sentirlo Gabriel inizia a sussurrare, "Fratello, adori davvero di alpha accoppiato. Cosa è successo? Tu e Dean avete davvero concluso? Se capisci cosa intendo," finisce Gabriel con un occhiolino.

"Gabriel," Inizia Castiel, "potresti comportarti in modo decoroso per la durata di cinque minuti? Ti ucciderebbe?"

"Non lo so," replica, "ma non voglio rischiare, ora..l'hai annodato? Siete insieme? Gli hai dato il tuo nodo?"

Affascinante.

"E' lo pseudoamoris," sussurra Castiel.

Gabriel si schiarisce la voce, poi parla di nuovo, "Temo che dovrai spiegarmi cosa sia senza paroloni da dottore."

"Falso accoppiamento."

"Porca puttana," dice Gabriel, la risata gli nasce dal petto, spingendolo a piegarsi, le mani sulle ginocchia, poi torna in posizione eretta e da una pacca pesante alla spalla di Castiel, "Bella roba Fratello, davvero, Buona fortuna a risolvere la situazione."

"Grazie per il sarcasmo, Gabriel, mi riempie di gioia."

"Ci vuole una persona sarcastica per riconoscerne un'altra," replica, "Oh merda. Luci si sta avviciando. Devo andare a pisciare, sei da solo da qui in poi."

Castiel lo manda discretamente a fanculo, sollevando appena il medio, mentre Gabriel fugge verso i bagni.

"Castiel," dice Lucifer, le braccia aperte nell'attesa di un abbraccio.

Castiel in un sorso finisce il suo scotch, poi parla, "Lucifer, credi davvero che abbraccerò l'alpha che ha minacciato il mio compagno e il mio cucciolo?"

Le braccia di Lucifer si abbassano lentamente, le incrocia sopra il suo petto, "Interessante"

"Cosa è interessante?"

"Sei consapevole del passato del tuo piccolo compagno, non è vero?" Inizia Lucifer, "Sai che è una puttana. Sai quanti alpha hanno piegato a 90 e hanno scopato la tua troia omega. Quanto sperma hanno spinto nel suo piccolo corpo da puttanella. Probabilmente sta succedendo anche ora. Pensi che sia il tipo di deviato che se la farebbe con altri omega?

Castiel appoggia il bicchiere di vetro sul tavolo più vicino. Non colpirà Lucifer e non lo ucciderà, non importa quanto forte sia la tentazione, ha promesso a Dean che non l'avrebbe fatto. Invece di avvicina al fratello, abbastanza vicino da avvicinarlo ulteriormete tirandolo per il colletto della sua camicia, poi parla, il ringhio presente in ogni sua parola, "Ascoltami Lucifer, e ascoltami con attenzione. Se ti sento di nuovo parlare del mio compagno in questo modo ti porterò in casa mia. Ti lascerò a correre nei miei boschi solo per poterti dare la caccia e infine sparare, poi dopo aver ripulito le ossa cucinerò la tua carne nella mia cucina, conserverò solo la tua pelle per darle fuoco separatamente. Mi capisci?"

Lucifero non batte ciglio, ma dal suo corpo fuoriesce l'odore di rabbia e cautela. Anche se è in pieno controllo del suo corpo, il suo odore lo tradisce.

"Questo è macabro, Castiel," si limita a rispondere Lucifer.

Castiel ringhia nell'orecchio del fratello, "Questo, non è quello che ti ho chiesto."

"Sì, sì. Ho capito," risponde Lucifer, "Pensi di lasciarmi andare? Il tuo odore mi sta uccidendo."

"Bene," conclude Castiel, poi lascia andare Lucifer.

Spera che Dean se la stia passando meglio.

 

X

 

Dean non se la passa meglio, ritorna imbronciato ed esausto. Ha passato la maggior parte dell'addio al nubilato di Lilith tenendo la bocca chiusa, giusto per evitare possibili guai a Castiel. Se fossero davvero compagni, lo avrebbe portato a letto e gli avrebbe mostrato quanto fosse soddisfatto del suo perfetto autocontrollo, e l'avrebbe fatto sotto le lenzuola, preferibilmente nudi, abbracciati li uni agli altri.

Invece Castiel gli pone una mano sulla nuca e lo avvicina abbastanza da lasciargli un bacio sulla tempia. Ordinano dalla cucina del hotel il dessert -torta ai mirtilli- e guardano la tele per il resto della notte abbracciati, i loro odori che si uniscono tra loro. Dean si addormenta sul divano, e quando arriva il momento di andare a dormire, Castiel lo prende in braccio e lo sistema sotto le coperte. Si lava la faccia e i denti e si unisce a Dean, poi si avvicina a coccolare il suo omega quando più possibile.

Dormono bene quella notte, Dean non ha incubi, e Castiel durante il sonno avvolge le sue braccia attorno al suo corpo. Quando si svegliano si annusano a vicenda e si coccolano nel letto come il giorno precedente, anche se oggi sono costretti a vestirsi in modo presentabile per fare un'apparizione al tavolo della colazione al piano di sotto.

Le prove occupano parte del pomeriggio e della sera. Durante la cena di prova Dean e Castiel non possono sedersi vicini, perchè in quanto fratello dello sposo Castiel deve essere vicino ai testimoni e alle damigelle della sposa. Sa che Dean si sente a disagio, e cerca di lanciargli occhiate rassicuranti tra un urlo e l'altro di Naomi, che strepita come un sergente, indicando a tutti dove sedersi.

Se in futuro Castiel avesse avuto bisogno di ricordarsi di un buon motivo per evitare una cerimonia formale, gli sarebbe bastato pensare a sua madre.  
Tornati in camera replicano la serata della sera prima, Castiel avrebbe voluto scopare Dean nel materasso, ma non è davvero il suo compagno, allora ordinano della torta e si rilassano davanti allo schermo piatto, e prima di andare a dormire Dean lascia che Castiel gli tocchi il ventre per sentire i calcetti del cucciolo.

Quando si addormenta è soddisfatto.

Per loro fortuna il fittissimo programma del matrimonio concede loro un giorno di pausa tra la cena di prova e la cerimonia vera e propria. Castiel e Dean ne approfittano per esplorare la città, l'alpha insiste nel visitare alcuni negozi e nel fare un po' di shopping, visto che i negozi qui sono certamente più forniti rispetto a quelli della piccola Buena Vista, e l'armadio di Dean necessita di un po' più di varietà.

Nonostante l'iniziale opposizione di Dean alla fine si divertono. In un negozio un po' alternativo trovano delle magliette con i loghi delle sue band preferite, ne comprano ben dodici, tutte pagate da Castiel, raramente ha visto Dean così contento e in ogni caso si merita davvero un premio per aver sopportato le cazzate del clan Novak. Sempre nello stesso negozio Dean trova un piccolo body, lo fa vedere a Castiel, e sussurra un "Per favore?"

E' un body che andrà bene al cucciolo per i primi mesi, e sul davanti ha il logo di Batman.

E come diavolo potrebbe dirli di no?

Fanno una pausa per pranzo, fermandosi a mangiare dei panini, poi visitano la spiaggia, visto che il matrimonio non si terrà lì.

"Non avevo mai visto l'oceano fino ad ora," dice Dean quando mette piede sulla spiaggia, anche se si rifiuta di togliersi gli scarponcini anche se Castiel lo avverte che si riempiranno di sabbia. Castiel invece ha i sandali in una mano e ha arrotolato i jeans a mezzo polpaccio, così da potersi bagnare i piedi nell'acqua senza bagnarsi i vestiti.

"Davvero?" Domanda Castiel.

"Sono cresciuto in Kansas, non abbiamo mai avuto abbastanza soldi da permetterci una vacanza, capisci? No, vero, non credo che tu possa."

"No, non posso."

"Non capisco come hai fatto a non rivelarti così gentile, quando praticamente ognuno nella tua famiglia è uno stronzo," dice Dean.

Castiel scuote le spalle, "Siamo in molti in famiglia. Qualcuno doveva pur essere la pecora nera."

"Immagino di sì," risponde Dean, "Insomma, io e Sammy siamo solo in due, e io sono la pecora nera."

"Siamo fatti della stessa pasta,"

"Due pecore nere," conclude Dean. (4)

Castiel ride.

Quando tornano al hotel il sole è già tramontato, si rinchiudono nella suite onde evitare possibili parenti.Ordinano una cena gustosa con un prezzo improponibile, se la gustano sul divano guardando un film alla tele . E' una delle serate più belle che Castiel abbia mai vissuto in un edificio contenente anche tutti i suoi parenti.

 

X

 

La mattina del matrimonio è puro caos. Castiel è Dean hanno -saggiamente- deciso di fare colazione in città, mentre gli altri corrono indaffarati. Questo dove va? E quella persona dov'è? E dove devo mettere i centrotavola? Castiel può farne a meno, grazie mille. Quindi si godono dei pasticcini, prima di essere coinvolti nel girone infernale delle nozze.

Una volta tornati al Malibu Beach Inn Castiel si cambia velocemente nel suo smoking in uno stanzino del piano di sotto assieme a Gabriel, mentre Dean ritorna alla suite per stirare i vestiti della cerimonia. Essere separati rende Castiel nervoso, e per questo Gabriel si fa gioco di lui senza pietà. Dean starà bene, ha passato cose decisamente peggiori di questo matrimonio, ed è sopravvissuto. Castiel continua a ripeterselo, fino a quando riesce a fingere di crederci.

L'atmosfera che circonda Michael e i suoi testimoni e cupa e severa, è soffocante e Castiel desidera tornare alla reception a bere un paio di cocktail, così da non essere costretto a pensare a quanto stupido sia tutto questo. Ma nonostante tutto forza il suo migliore sorriso per il bene della sua famiglia, e anche perchè vuole evitare qualsiasi interazione con quel drago rabbioso di sua madre.

Quando finalmente la cerimonia ha inizio Castiel è affamato e sta congelando a causa dell'aria condizionata.

Castiel è appaiato con uno degli omega maschili dell'enturage di Lilith. Sembra scocciato nel notare di essere stato affiancato da un alpha che dall'odore è chiaramente accoppiato, Castiel si sente un po' dispiaciuto per lui. Testimoni e damigelle entrano come previsto sulle note basse della marcia nuziale.

Michael è in piedi affianco ad un pastore che sembra nervoso, i capelli sono portati all'indietro in una posa elegante, ma sul suo volto non c'è il sorriso che ci si aspetterebbe di vedere sul volto di uno sposo. Di fronte a lui damigelle e testimoni di separano sui due lati.

E' innegabile che Lilith sia una visione. Lei, così come Michael, ha scritto in volto a chiare lettere che sta avanzando verso l'altare solo per dovere, ma il suo aspetto rispecchia qualsiasi ideale, qualsiasi sogno un alpha possa avere. Piccola, carina e bionda con grandi occhi. Tra le mani stringe un bouquet di fiori dai colori tenui. Quando raggiunge l'altare il pastore inizia a parlare.

Oh Dio.

L'uomo non ha alcuna idea di cosa sta parlando. Castiel sapeva che la cerimonia sarebbe stata fortemente cristiana, visto che entrambe le famiglie sono fortemente legate a quelle credenze. Ma almeno avrebbero potuto trovare un pastore con una qualche capacità di tenere un discorso. No, hanno scelto un uomo che continua a parlare senza sosta di Dio e del ruolo di un omega sposato e accoppiato e del ruolo dell'alpha e blah, blah, blah. (5)

Castiel si ritrova a cercare Dean tra la folla, e alla fine lo vede seduto tra due donne beta, dovrebbero essere due zie alla lontana, ma non ne è proprio sicuro. 

Dean nota il suo sguardo e fa una faccia schifata, porta in alto la punta del suo naso con un dito e tira fuori la lingua.

Castiel trattiene una risata. E' sul punto di fare una smorfia in risposta, ma Lucifer lo guarda e alza un sopracciglio interrogativo, allora raddrizza la schiena e tenta si ascoltare il pastore e le promesse.

Tenta, perchè in realtà continua a guardare Dean che tra le beta continua a fare facce buffe.

 

 

Nota Generale:

*Lo so, rispetto alla media questo capitolo risulta più corto, ma questo capitolo 7 da qualche parte dovevo pur tagliarlo, ho cercato di fare una divisione sensata, cercando di equilibrare la lunghezza....purtropo questo secondo parte è un po' più corticella, ma ci rifaremo fra tre settimane con un capitolo 8 super corposo :)

 

Le note vere:

(4) l'autrice dice: “Birds of a feather, I suppose.”   
“Sheep of a wool?” suggests Dean.  
Sono due modi di dire per indicare che sono molto simili, in italiano io conosco solo "essere fatti della stessa pasta", se conoscete altri modi di dire, fatevi sentire.

 

(5) Stesso avvertimento del capitolo precedente, la visione della religione cristiana è modificata e distorta, per cui eventuali credenti, non sentitevi offesi :)


	9. Chapter 9

This is How You Know You’re Alive

Chapter Track: Sea of Doubts – Azure Ray

 

Dean non poteva decidere se il ricevimento fosse stato la parte migliore o peggiore del viaggio. Castiel aveva bevuto nuovamente, ed era talmente ubriaco che non ci si sarebbe stupiti di vederlo ballare su un tavolo. Non che a Dean sarebbe importato, ma non sembrava il massimo al matrimonio combinato di tuo fratello maggiore, con la tua famiglia tradizionale che ti osserva. Anche se Dean aveva avuto l'opportunità di conoscere Anna, la sorella di Castiel, una beta sexy, e l'unico altro membro della famiglia, oltre a Gabriel, che aveva mantenuto i contatti anche dopo il casino con l'ospedale.

Aveva fatto del suo meglio per non provarci con lei, visto che in teoria era il compagno di Cas, e pensa di esserci riuscito tutto sommato. Al massimo ha confermato l'opinione generale che lo vede come un omega chiacchierone.

Ma Dean è grato che sia finita, anche se si trova su un'altro aereo attaccato al braccio di Castiel come una cozza allo scoglio. Cas sembra contento di averlo così vicino. Ovviamente lo è. E' sotto l'influenza del falso accoppiamento, pseudoamoris o come cavolo si chiama. Odora di soddisfazione con Dean avvolto attorno a lui.

Figlio di puttana. Dean odia volare.

Per la seconda volta Castiel ordina un ginger ale per Dean, che lo sorseggia nervosamente, l'unica cosa capace di dargli confort è l'odore di Castiel che emette ferormoni dolci che lo cullano. Dean non sa se vengono rilasciati perchè Castiel pensa che Dean sia il suo omega, o perchè Dean stia iniziando a pensare a Cas come il suo alpha.

In ogni caso, non merita di essere confortato.

Quando atterrano avrebbe voglia di baciare il suolo. Non si separa però dal braccio di Cas, che è stritolato nella sua morsa. Non gli importa. Vuole Castiel, e lo avrà fino a quando non sarà al sicuro in casa sua, lontano dai 'tubi volanti della morte' e dalla tradizionale famiglia di Cas che lo vede solo come 'la puttana omega di Castiel'.

E' a casa finalmente.

Dean non aveva realizzato di pensare al Colorado, e più precisamente a casa di Castiel come alla sua di Casa.(1)Ora, davanti alle valige appena recuperate, circondato dai profumi di coppie legate, di cuccioli, e beta stressati dai viaggi di lavoro, e ragazzi del college che chiaramente non si sono lavati e preadolescenti che si sono inzuppati nel profumo, gli pare evidente che quella è la sua casa. Castiel si accorge immediatamente che Dean non è a suo agio - annusa il suo collo e gli chiede "Va tutto bene?".

Dean annuisce. Non vuole parlare di ciò che gli passa per la mente, sa che irrita Cas che è in piena modalità-compagno, ma non vuole dirgli che pensa alla casa dell'alpha come casa propria, non quando non è sicuro di quanto possa durare questa situazione. No, è più sicuro tacere. Non solo per la sua di sicurezza, ma soprattutto per quella del cucciolo. Lui potrebbe accettare di aver avuto un casa, e di vedersela poi strappare via, ma non avrebbe fatto vivere una situazione simile al suo cucciolo. Vuole davvero credere a Castiel quando gli dice che può restare fino a quando ne avrà bisogno, ma l'unica volta in cui gli è stato permesso di restare in luogo per lungo tempo, sapendo che la sua presenza era desiderata....era con Alastair.

Era stato picchiato, incatenato, drogato, aggredito e stuprato -ma Alastair lo voleva. Lo voleva. E questo è più di quanto si possa dire della sua famiglia, per loro era solo un peso e uno spreco di spazio.

Non sa cosa Castiel pensi di lui. Non davvero.

Dean si addormenta durante il viaggio di ritorno a casa di Castiel. Si fermano solo una volta per fare benzina e un salto in bagno. Anche se Dean ha la continua sensazione di dover correre nei servizi più vicini, visto che il cucciolo ha deciso che la sua vescica è il posto più comodo su cui schiacciare un pisolino.

Dean si sente irritato, ma quando entrando in casa di Castiel il primo odore che lo raggiunge è casa. Sente il suo odore, unito con quello di Cas in ogni stanza, inspira quell'odore di felicità e pace che gli è mancato durante tutta la settimana precedente.

E cazzo, non dovrebbe pensare a i loro odori combinati come all'odore della felicità. Ma non può fermare la sensazione. Dean qui è felice, punto. Una parte di quella felicità è sicuramente istintuale, Dean qui è al sicuro come non lo è mai stato in precedenza -è libero di uscire quando vuole, può fare ciò che vuole in casa, ha un alpha amorevole e sensibile con cui rifugiarsi in un grande letto e dormire abbracciati, che può annusare e con cui può condivider il proprio odore. E tutto questo è bello.

Ma non è solo quello. Se queste cose fossero ciò che lo trattengono in quella casa, allora potrebbe venire a patti con il perderle, potrebbe dire alla biologia di andare a farsi fottere, potrebbe rifiutarsi di recitare la parte del omega debole e bisognoso. Ma non può. Il punto è che alla mente di Dean piace Castiel tanto quanto piace al suo corpo e al suo istinto. Cas è sexy, ma non solo, c'è anche tanto altro. Castiel è un buon cuoco, ha un senso dell'umorismo particolare e pungente, ama Star Wars e la buona musica.

Ed è anche l'esatto opposto di ogni alpha stronzo che Dean ha avuto la sfortuna di incontrare. E se Dean avesse mai desiderato di accoppiarsi prima, quelle caratteristiche sarebbero tutte state su una lista di qualità che un possibile compagno avrebbe dovuto possedere.

“Dean?” Domanda Cas bussando alla porta del bagno.

Dean ferma il pericoloso filo dei suoi pensieri e guarda nello specchio la sua espressione vagamente distrutta dal lungo viaggio.

"Arrivo!" Risponde. Poi va in camera da letto solo per recuperare il pigiama, dopo essersi cambiato torna indietro, vedendo che Castiel è già sotto le lenzuola, gli occhi stanchi che si sforzano di restare aperti.

"Questa settimana mi ha distrutto," borbotta quando Dean si infila al suo fianco sotto al lenzuolo. Il profumo di Cas e il calore del suo corpo riempiono i suoi sensi, Dean sospira felice, vorrebbe continuare a respirare a fondo quell'odore, ma si sente in colpa nel volerlo.

“Mm,” concorda.

Cas fa scorrere il suo naso tra i capelli di Dean e mormora, "Mi è mancato il nostro letto."

Nostro.

Il nostro letto.

Dean dovrebbe dire qualcosa, ma è senza parole.

Ma apparentemente non deve dire nulla. Il suo corpo si è naturalmente teso abbastanza da allarmare Castiel. Le sue braccia sciolgono l'abbraccio in cui si erano state poco prima, "Mi scuso Dean. Continuo a dimenticare. Prenderò un appuntamento con un terapista per il falso accoppiamento domani matti-

" 'kay Cas, dormi." Mormora morbido e assonnato.

Castiel sembra sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma non apre bocca, si riavvicina e lo abbraccia, il naso alla base della sua nuca, il respiro morbido e rilassante. Dormono per resto della notte.

 

X

 

Dean non merita quest'alpha.

Si sveglia nuovamente con Castiel che ispira il suo odore, si sta iniziando ad abituare a queste piccole attenzioni ricche di affetto che riceve tutte le mattine e che non merita. Inoltre, dubita che se Cas avesse una scelta sceglierebbe Dean come compagno. Si comporta in quel modo per il falso accoppiamento, non perchè gli piace davvero un omega come Dean.

E' danneggiato.

Dean lo sa.

Ha fatto cose orribili, ha avuto così tanti nodi alpha da aver perso il conto. E' incinta e non sa chi fra loro sia il padre del suo cucciolo. Non è docile e sottomesso come dovrebbe -come tutti gli omega dovrebbero essere- non è piccolo e naturalmente dolce e affettuoso. E' irritabile, alto con spalle larghe e incinta, tutte cose imbarazzanti per un omega, soprattutto uno non accoppiato. Se Castiel non fosse malato, fuggirebbe il più lontano possibile da Dean.(2)

Dean è il peggiore incubo di un alpha.

Il pensarci lo rende triste e depresso. Mangia quanto più veloce gli è possibile, evita Cas quando può, ma la sera si sdraia nel loro letto, perchè sarebbe ingiusto negare a Castiel la sua presenza solo perchè Dean si sente una merda. Deve solo ricordarsi che quando si accoccola con Castiel è per il bene dell'alpha, non per suo piacere, non perchè ricerca il suo calore, e per il senso di protezione che gli trasmette l'essere tra le braccia del suo alpha. No, lo fa solo perchè la condizione di Cas peggiorerebbe con la sua lontananza, starà bene fino a quando avrà Dean da annusare e di cui prendersi cura. Dean prova a non godere di queste cose così tanto.

Fa male al cuore pensare che Castiel non è il suo alpha, che è solo malato è che non lo ha scelto, che non lo vuole. Ed il non volerlo davvero ha fare la differenza.

E in ogni caso, da quand'è che Dean ha bisogno di un alpha?

Non ne ha bisogno, é solo che questa volta, vuole questo alpha. Lo vuole e non lo merita assolutamente. Cazzo è imbarazzante quanto gli piaccia avere Cas che si prende cura di lui. L'unica persona che pensava che Dean valesse qualcosa era Alastair, e questo solo perchè ha un bel culo, e poteva farci dei bei soldi mettendolo in mostra. Ricevere ora l'attenzione immeritata di Cas lo fa vergognare e sentire colpevole.

Anche se Castiel sembra pensare che Dean valga qualcosa, o più probabilmente è il falso accoppiamento a farglielo pesare.

Con gran fastidio di Dean, il suo progressivo ritirarsi dall'attenzioni dell'altro ha solo portato a tentativi sempre più frequenti e insistenti di avvicinarlo. Gli accarezza i capelli ogni volta che si incontrano per casa, fermandosi interi minuti a spostare con le dita i capelli da un lato all'altro. E' attento e presente. Si assicura che Dean prenda le sue vitamine prenatali tutte le mattine a colazione, e quando cucina sembra che lo faccia per un esercito, e gli fa assaggiare almeno un morso di ognuno dei tanti piatti.

"Devi assicurarti che il cucciolo sia in salute," Insiste Castiel.

"Stiamo bene," Risponde Dean abbracciando il ventre.

"Dean," Ribatte l'altro con tono esasperato.

"Cas," Dice Dean imitando il tono autorevole dell'alpha.

Questa è la situazione che li ha portati qui: Dean che guarda Castiel al lavoro, mentre pulisce la camera vuota affianco alla camera degli ospiti. La sta pulendo per fare spazio alla nursery. Ha passato la mattinata a trasportare al piano di sotto scatoloni, e poi giù in cantina, dove non saranno tra i piedi.

E quando Dean si avvicina per aiutarlo Castiel gli ringhia contro.

“Hey!” Dean risponde, “Non ti azzardare a ringhiarmi contro!"

“Mi dispiace,” dice Castiel in tono pacifico, “Ma nessun sollevamento di scatole pesanti, chiaro?"

Quando la stanza è vuota diventa chiaro che il tappeto ha bisogno di una passata di aspirapolvere -ma è perfetto. Il cuore gli batte veloce mentre si guarda attorno, si avvicina a Cas, immaginando che aspetto avrà la stanza con una culla davanti alla finestra -una culla come quella in cui lui e Sam avevano dormito quando erano solo cuccioli. Pensa al colore di cui dipingere le pareti, immagina una mensola o due dove mettere l'orsetto compratogli da Castiel.

Ti darò tutto, cucciolo. Pensa accarezzandosi il ventre gonfio.

"Sarà necessario dipingere le pareti," Osserva Castiel alle sue spalle, "Quando andremo a prendere i mobili potresti scegliere un colore."

"Non colori a pastello." Dice Dean. Non gli è mai piaciuta l'idea di avere una classica nursery con i toni leggeri del rosa e del blu o anche del giallo. Nessuno dei precedenti gli piace.

Si volta verso Cas e deglutisce vagamente nervoso, si schiarisce la voce poi parla, "Ehy, um Cas?"

“si?”

"Come posso....-questo è davvero troppo," Dice, e cerca un modo di spiegare la sensazione di malessere che prova quando Cas fa di tutto per prendersi cura di lui. Fa un sospiro e ci prova, "Io non capisco, perché -perchè stai facendo questo." Castiel è stato molto chiaro quando ha detto di non volerlo annodare, quindi al di là del falso accoppiamento, perchè è così buono con lui? Non ha senso.

Castiel lo guarda e risponde tranquillo, "Tu e il cucciolo avete bisogno di una casa.”

“Yeah, questo lo so,” Dice Dean, “E' solo che non capisco questo.”

“So che non comprendi" Dice Castiel avvicinandosi a lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte, "Mi importa di te."

"Questo non ha senso, " Insiste Dean. A nessuno frega un cazzo degli omega, figurarsi di lui in particolare. A sua mamma importava di lui, e pensava che anche a Sam importasse, anche se quella notte a reso perfettamente chiaro che Dean si sbagliava, che ai suoi occhi non valeva nulla. Era solo quell'omega puttana di suo fratello, alla continua ricerca di nodi, solo uno spreco di spazio. Sapere che a Cas importa lo confonde. Dean non dovrebbe avere nessuna importanza per lui. Dovrebbe essere solo una sorta di giocattolo sessuale trovato per strada. Ma Castiel invece fa cose gentili, come fare spazio per la nursery del cucciolo di Dean, cucciolo che non appartiene assolutamente a Castiel, e dice cose come ‘mi importa’.  
Cas gli accarezza la spalla e sussurra, "So che al momento non ti è chiaro, ma un giorno vedrai quello che vedo io quando ti guardo.”

 

X

 

*Sente gli occhi di Alastair su di lui, gli omega vengo presi e messi in linea davanti ad un camionista così che possa scegliere quale scopare. Può essere difficile vendersi agli alpha, Dean non è carino come altri omega e costa di più, ma sa attuare la sua magia per fare soldi: Sbatte le lunghe ciglia, apre le labbra che sembrano fatte per succhiare un nodo, e ha il seducente odore del calore senza fine dalla sua. Gli altri omega non capiscono perchè lo faccia.

Dean non rivela loro che lo fa per Alastair.

All'inizio non lo faceva. Cercava di essere forte, si faceva picchiare e legare ogni notte alla sedia, pompare i tranquillanti in vena rifiutandosi di sottomettersi. Ha detto di no per anni. O almeno crede, non può essere sicuro. Ma sa che ci sono voluti anni per spezzarlo.

Ora Dean non sanguina più così tanto, è bloccato sulla sedia di rado. Ora è buono. E' l'animaletto preferito da Alastair, l'omega senza nome, che con i suoi occhi verdi può spillare soldi a qualsiasi alpha. Tutto ciò che deve fare è sottomettersi e mostrare il suo bel culetto, sempre bello lubrificato, sempre in calore, desideroso di essere riempito.

I nodi non sono più dolorosi come prima. A volte Dean si sente così sporco che gli viene da vomitare. Ma il più delle volte i nodi gli piacciono, bloccano il calore, rendono la sua mente presente. Solo che in quei momenti si trova a pensare a cosa sta facendo, al fatto che è diventato la perfetta omega puttana per Alastair, e che a volte gli piace anche. Odia quando il suo cervello riprende a funzionare.

Quando ci sono alpha nuovi e facile tentarli fra le sue braccia. Dean fa in modo di sembrare più piccolo, si mordicchia le labbra e lancia sguardi di sottecchi, ondeggia un po', così che l'odore del suo calore si diffonda maggiorente.

"Questo, " Dice il camionista, "Quanto devo pagare per ferirlo?"

"E’ costoso, " Risponde, poi si spostano più in là a contrattare, e Dean entra nel panico, odia quelli che vogliono ferirlo. A volte è così dolorante dall'essere picchiato e scopato rabbiosamente da non essere in grado di camminare o mangiare. In quelle occasioni ha dovuto essere nutrito dagli altri omega. Molti non volevano -e non l'avevano aiutato. A loro Dean non piaceva. Era una delle costose puttane di Alastair, questo faceva di lui il nemico.  
Ma a Kevin piaceva. Kevin è un omega gentile, calmo ma dall'animo forte, a Sam sarebbe piaciuto. Dean non sa perchè a Kevin piaccia, o perchè la cosa sia reciproca, ma avrebbe dato la sua vita per proteggere il ragazzino.

Il camionista paga l'extra, e porta Dean in una della playrooms.(3)

La peggiore.

Quella dove Dean deve correre.

E' un corridoio a dire il vero -un corridoio che finisce in una stanza per scopare. Il corridoio è per l'inseguimento. La fantasia condivisa dagli alpha di tutto il mondo, amano far correre Dean. E' grande e forte, e prenderlo, spingerlo al suolo e intrappolarlo prima di riempirlo con il nodo, soddisfa una delle fantasie più primitive degli alpha, non solo di dominazione ma soprattutto di possedere completamente un omega.

Dean guarda il corridoio, ma Alastair è veloce nelle sue minacce. Correrà o gliela farà pagare, gli farà ricordare cosa significa davvero soffrire.

Dean piange prima di iniziare a correre.

Piange sempre.*

*(Alastair alinea gli omega così che un camionista possa scegliere chi scopare. Dean è ormai spezzato e cerca di compiacere Alastair, è il suo preferito e questo gli attira le antipatie di tutti ad eccezione del dolce Kevin. Il camionista sceglie Dean e paga un extra per fargli del male. Dean è portato in un lungo corridoio dove l'alpha lo insegue, al termine del corridoio si trova un stanza apposita per scopare gli omega.)*

 

X

 

"Dean, ti prego, svegliati. Ho bisogno di te."

Il suo alpha ha bisogno di lui.

Dean apre gli occhi. Un singhiozzo gli esce quando realizza di non essere con Alastair nella playroom con il corridoio o Sulla Sedia. E' a casa, a letto con Cas, un buon alpha. Il cambio di profumi -il puzzo orribile del suo sogno e quello morbido di Castiel è shockante. Dean non può impedirsi di singhiozzare.

Castiel lo accoglie tra le sue braccia, pronto a consolarlo, gli bacia la fronte, gli accarezza le labbra e mormora "shh" e "va tutto bene. Sei al sicuro, stai bene." Culla Dean come se fosse un bambino, Dean dovrebbe odiare questo contatto, uscire dall'abbraccio di Cas, ma invece stringe la presa sul suo pigiama, si accoccola maggiormente e desidera quanto più contatto possibile

"Sono sporco," piange, "Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. Sono rotto."

Non è abbastanza per il suo alpha

"Non sei rotto, " dice Castiel accarezzando la nuca di Dean, massaggiandogli le spalle, e lasciando piccoli baci ovunque, anche dove Dean non credeva fosse possibile. Cas lo guarda negli occhi, "Sei stato ferito, ma non sei rotto."

"No, lo sono, "Risponde, "Sono solo spazzatura."

Un rifiuto. Lasciato sulla strada. Gettato via. A nessuno importa.

"Mi importa di te." Dice Cas con voce sicura. Dean realizza solo ora che i suoi ultimi pensieri li ha detti ad alta voce.

Dean vuole prendere quelle parole, "Mi importa", da Castiel e intrappolarle nel suo petto, così che non possano mai andarsene, mai essere rubate, mai smettere di essere vere. Vuole poter dire un giorno che a qualcuno importava di lui abbastanza da accarezzarlo e coccolarlo, abbastanza da controllare che Dean prendesse le sue vitamine e che non sollevasse oggetti pesanti mentre il cucciolo era ancora nel suo ventre.

"Non merito niente di tutto questo," Dice, le lacrime non scendono più, ma la voce è rauca, "Non merito né te né la tua casa."

"E' anche casa tua Dean," Replica Castiel, una mano tra i suoi capelli e una gli accarezza la schiena, "Questa casa appartiene a te e al cucciolo tanto quanto appartiene a me. E' sempre stata troppo vuota, e ora non lo è più, e questo è solo grazie a te."

Dean vorrebbe dire che sono solo cazzate, ma il suo cuore batte furiosamente e gli manca il fiato.

"Merda," Dice Cas, fa scendere Dean e lo fa stare in piedi, poi inizia a dare istruzioni, "Concentrati sul respirare. Entra dal naso ed esce dalla tua bocca."

Dean sente di essere come fuori dal suo corpo, lì a guardare la sua vita come se non fosse davvero sua. Vede Castiel guidarlo al piano di sotto, si vede seduto al tavolo della cucina con una tazza piena di thè speziato tra le mani, la condensa sul bordo della tazza, Cas davanti a lui. Poi non è più in cucina, ma sul divano con una coperta avvolta attorno alle spalle.

Sembra come se il peso che da giorni sedeva sul suo petto se ne fosse improvvisamente andato, guarda Castiel e sussurra, "Non so cosa sia successo."

"Hai avuto un attacco di panico," spiega Cas, " é stato facilitato dal tuo incubo probabilmente, ma credo che alcune delle cose che hai detto prima a letto siano pensieri che avevi da tempo."

Dean annuisce.

"Vuoi restare qui Dean?" Chiede Cas.

Dean spalanca gli occhi e gli lancia uno sguardo disperato mentre gli chiede, "Vuoi che me ne vada? Cazzo, per favore non farlo, ti prego Cas farò qualsiasi cosa per restare. Posso prendere il nodo. So che non sono un bel omega, ma puoi chiudere gli occhi e-"

"Dean," lo ferma Cas, le labbra tese in una linea, "Ti ho solo fatto una domanda. Vuoi restare qui?"

"Sì," Dean risponde, "Cazzo, sì."

"Ma non pensi di meritarlo," continua Castiel.

"No. So di non meritalo. Ho fatto cose orribili Cas, cose a cui non crederesti. Non merito te, la tua casa, niente in generale-"

"No," lo interrompe Castiel, "So che non mi credi, ma fidati di me, ti meriti ogni cosa che ti ho dato fin'ora. La meriti."  
Castiel bacia Dean, lentamente, con attenzione e cura, accarezzandogli il volto e le labbra. E Dean sa che non merita neanche questo, anche se Cas dice il contrario.

 

X

 

"Ho invitato Charlie a cena domani sera, " Dice Castiel il pomeriggio seguente.

Dean lo guarda, "La ragazza dei capelli?"

"Sì, sembrava starti simpatica, " risponde, "Pensavo che potesse essere carino avere compagnia."

Sì, a Dean era piaciuta. Non in modo sessuale, anche perchè sembrava giocare per l'atra squadra. Gli era piaciuta la beta che sembrava poter parlare per ore di Star Wars e l'aveva salutato facendo il saluto di Star Trek che augura lunga vita e prosperità. Era una tipa tosta, una delle prime persone di genere e odore neutrale che aveva incontrato dopo essere scappato.

"Okay, " Risponde.

Castiel sembra sorridere per un momento ma Dean non può esserne sicuro, visto che è veloce a tornare al suo libro.

 

X

 

Charlie si presenta alla porta con una strana casseruola di patate e formaggio, ma l'odore è meraviglioso. Mentre Charlie entra in casa Dean è rapido nell'informarla di quanto il piatto sembri meraviglioso. Charlie fa un lungo fischio, poi parla "Wow hai fatto jackpot!" (4)

"Grazie," Risponde Dean a disagio, vorrebbe dirle che la bella casa e tutti gli oggetti di valore non gli appartengono, ma sono di Cas, ma la voce del alpha è forte nella sua mente, e ripete che condividono la casa, che è anche sua, quindi sorride e non dice nulla.

Dean fa strada verso la cucina, dove Castiel sta finendo gli ultimi particolari del dessert (torta ovviamente, Dean richiede sempre la torta). Cas offre a Charlie una birra, e ne prende una per sé, poi versa un bicchiere di succo per l'omega.

"Come sta il cucciolo?" Chiede Charlie, "Sembra che sia cresciuto dall'ultima volta che l'ho visto." Continua con un sorriso.

Dean si lascia andare ad un piccolo sorriso, la mano che accarezza il ventre gonfio, "Credo bene, gli piace sedersi esattamente sopra alla mia vescica, ma tutto bene."

"Ho sentito che è una cosa che i cuccioli fanno spesso," Risponde la beta.

"Stiamo organizzando la nursery," dice Cas inserendosi nella conversazione, "Dean vorrebbe dipingere i muri verde scuro."

"Figo, una cosa moderna!" ribatte entusiasta, poi chiede "è un maschio, giusto?"

"Non lo so, voglio che sia una sorpresa" Risponde Dean, "in ogni caso il verde andrà bene. Poi si abbina con questo set per la culla che ho visto su internet, ha delle-"

Dean si ferma.

"Cosa hai visto, Dean?" Chiede Castiel estraendo il servizio buono dall'armadio, "Dai, sai che sono curioso."

"Oh, um. E' una sciocchezza." Risponde piano.

"Daiiii, sono sicura che non lo è," ribatte Charlie dandogli un colpetto amichevole sulla spalla, "Voglio saperlo! Susu, dammi i dettagli."

"Era solo- Era solo un set per la culla," Inizia, "Le lenzuola avevano stampate delle piccole chitarre elettriche, e c'era un piumino abbinato. Non so. Ho solo -Ho solo pensato che fosse un set carino." Quando l'aveva visto aveva immaginato di adagiarci sopra un piccolo cucciolo addormentato. Il suo ventre di nuovo piatto, il suo cucciolo tra le braccia, in piedi davanti alla culla. Era solo una fantasia, e cazzo non dovrebbe lasciarsi fantasticare.

"Organizzerete una festa per il cucciolo o qualcosa di simile?" Chiede Charlie, "ehi, io sono invitata?" (5)

"Io non - non conosco nessuno da invitare ad una festa per il cucciolo," Dice Dean sentendosi stupido nel dirlo.

"Cosa?? No, no non si può saltare! Cas, posso organizzare io una festa per il cucciolo?" Chiede Charlie.

Castiel posiziona l'ultimo piatto del servizio buono sulla tavola e sorride, "Non sono io la persona in stato di gravidanza. Chiedi a Dean se gli va bene.”

Charlie lancia a Cas un'occhiata che Dean definirebbe di approvazione, poi unisce le mani con uno schiocco che trasmette tutta la sua eccitazione, "Che dici Dean? Posso? Per favore, posso? Non ho mai avuto occasione di farlo, ma sembra divertente, e posso invitare le ragazze che lavorano con me. Sarebbe un successo di sicuro."

"Um," Inizia Dean, poi vedendo il volto eccitato di Charlie cede, "Okay. Ma nessuno stupido oggetto color pastello."

"Capito. Nessuna merda color pastello. Oh mio Dio sarà fantastico!" risponde Charlie.

Iniziano a parlare di potenziali date per la festa, Charlie chiede se preferisce farla in casa o scendere in città, poi partono le domande a raffica, ne a così tante che Dean non riesce a starle dietro. Il cibo è delizioso, soprattutto la strana casseruola di Charlie, che ammette di essersi fatta aiutare dalla sua quasi-ragazza Jo.

Quando la cena finisce Dean fa per alzarsi a lavare i piatti, solo per sentirsi dire sia da Cas che da Charlie di sedersi e rilassarsi. Cerca di non tenere il broncio, gli piace sentirsi utile in casa, gli piace dimostrare che vale la pena averlo in casa. Non importa quante volte Cas ripete che non deve preoccuparsi, lui continuerà a farlo.

Tra il pasto vero e proprio e il dessert, ritrovano tra gli scatoloni della cantina alcuni giochi per playstation. Charlie sembra conoscerli tutti, ma alla fine Dean riesce a vincere una partita, celebrato con un urlo e una risata fragorosa, prima di affondare il cucchiaio nella torta fragole e rabarbaro che Cas ha preparato.

A fine serata Charlie e Dean sembrano conoscersi da sempre, e quando si salutano l'omega si sente più leggero. Promette di restituirle il recipiente della casseruola non appena avranno terminato il piatto, e di risentirsi per la festa.

Solo quando l'auto di Charlie scompare giù per la collina Dean torna da Cas, un gran sorriso sul volto, le farfalle nel suo stomaco

"Grazie Cas."

Poi lo bacia proprio sulla bocca, il sorriso ancora presente.

 

 

Nota Generale:

*Le prossime 3 date di aggiornamento coincidono con le settimane dei miei preappelli, quindi potrebbero esserci degli slittamenti negli aggiornamenti, in caso, non datemi per dispersa, i capitoli arriveranno con 3-4 giorni di ritardo al massimo.

 

Le vere Note:

(1) L'autrice usa prima "House" e poi "Home", noi italiani utilizziamo semplicemente 'casa' o 'abitazione', ma manca comunque una sfumatura.  
House è la casa intesa come le mura, le stanze, ampia un certo numero di metri quadri. E' un significato più oggettivo e materiale.  
Home è sempre casa ma al contrario è fortemente personale, è il luogo dove ti senti a tuo agio, accettato e amato, e spesso non ha nulla a che vedere con una casa fisica, può essere una persona o un luogo non è strano leggere un "you're my home"o "feels like home". ("sei la mia casa" e "mi sento come a casa")

(2)Ho lasciato un semplice "E' danneggiato", ma l'autrice scrive "He's damaged goods" che ha una sfumatura più forte, in quanto deumanizzante, che volevo sottolineare.  
Lei dice che Dean è una "merce", una "proprietà" danneggiata, un chiaro rimando alla visione tradizionalista (stile Novak) che vede gli omega come oggetti da possedere.

(3) Le playrooms sono letteralmente le ‘stanze dei giochi’ ovviamente qui sono intese come stanze dedicate a particolari perversioni degli alpha.

(4) Ovviamente la versione inglese è diversa, ma il senso resta, la fortuna sfacciata di Dean nell'incontrare Castiel

(5) l'autrice parla di una puppy-shower, in Italia non abbiamo una cosa simile, è una festa che viene data dai futuri genitori, amici e parenti si radunano e portano dei regali che saranno utili nei primi mesi del bambino, es: pannolini, biberon, latte in polvere o anche giocattoli. Viene chiamata Baby-Shower (in questo caso puppy, visto che siamo in un omegaverse), proprio perchè dovrebbe essere metaforicamente un doccia di regali destinati al nascituro. In Italia per quanto ne so una cosa simile si fa talvolta dopo la nascita del bambino.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: He Tells Me That He's Fine

Chapter Track: Blake Says – Amanda Palmer

 

Castiel si sveglia dal suo sonno solo per vedere l'altra metà del letto vuota. Fa scorrere una mano, e sente che il letto è privo di calore, anche se l'odore di Dean è forte nell'aria. Si mette i pantaloni e guarda l'orologio sul comodino -il verde fosforescente dei numeri segna che sono passate da poco le tre del mattino- poi esce dalla stanza a cercare Dean.

Non è difficile trovarlo. Camminando nel corridoio Castiel può sentire i rumori morbidi e vedere i riflessi blu e verdi della televisione. Dean è rincantucciato in un angolo del divano, una tazza fumante tra le mani. Tutto il suo corpo trema, emana un odore che sa di paura e sconforto, rende la stanza soffocante con la sua amarezza e mette l'alpha terribilmente a disagio-.

Dean deve aver avuto un altro incubo.

Pensare che Dean abbia lasciato la stanza e sia venuto in sala per confortarsi da solo irrita l'alpha in Castiel. Perché il suo omega dovrebbe cercare conforto in una bevanda calda e nella televisione, quando un alpha capace dorme al suo fianco ed è pronto a soddisfare qualsiasi suo bisogno?

Ma continua a dimenticarlo -Castiel non è davvero l'alpha di Dean, e Dean non è davvero l'omega di Castiel. Il cucciolo nel suo ventre non appartiene a Castiel, anche se il senso di appartenenza è davvero forte.

Castiel dovrebbe chiamare uno psicologo e chiedere un appuntamento per il falso accoppiamento, ma non vuole. Preferisce accogliere il corpo di Dean tra le sue braccia, stare vicini, abbracciati, fino a quando non si sente meglio, confortato della presenza dell'alpha che lo protegge, lo nutre, lo mantiene caldo, vestito e felice.

E' stupido, ma vuole davvero continuare a fare queste cose.

"Dean?" Chiede, la voce rauca dal sonno.

Dean sobbalza, ma le spalle si rilassano nel vedere che l'intruso è Castiel. Cas lo prende come un invito ad avvicinarsi, e quando Dean non si ritira e non indietreggia, si siede all'altro angolo del divano. Alla tele procede un episodio di Star Trek. Castiel non può trattenere un sorriso nel vedere che questa è la serie che Dean ha scelto per rilassarsi.

"Hai bisogno di qualcosa?" Chiede Cas.

"Vorrei poter smettere di sognare quel luogo di merda," Dean mormora, poi prende un sorso di thè, "Vorrei bere qualcosa di più forte del thè, visto che mi sento di merda. Ma nessuna delle due cose succederà."

Castiel si lecca le labbra dubbioso. Non vuole imporsi, anche se una parte istintuale del suo cervello continua ad insistere che il suo omega ha bisogno solo di lui. Quindi sceglie con cura le parole successive, "Puoi raccontarmi dei tuoi incubi se pensi che potrebbe aiutarti. Ma non voglio che tu ti senta obbligato, perché non lo sei."

Dean guarda il thè come se si aspettasse che gli dica cosa fare. Quando guarda di nuovo Castiel ha un’ espressione terrorizzata, gli occhi di una preda appena catturata. Quello sguardo. L'odore di disagio. Castiel è subito nervoso.

Dean non incontra lo sguardo di Castiel, ma guarda la tele, "A volte quando sogno, non so nemmeno cosa sto sognando. Eravamo tutti fatti. Quando ci dava del cibo, era sempre drogato. Se non ci comportavamo 'bene' ci iniettava altra droga. Quindi a volte, le cose che sogno sono -confuse. Come se non fossero davvero ricordi. Come se stessi guardando ciò che mi è successo da un'altra prospettiva. E a volte così è ancora peggio."

Dean solleva la tazza di thè e ne prende un sorso. Non sembra il momento giusto per parlare, quindi Castiel resta in silenzio, lascia che Dean beva e si calmi. Inconsciamente Dean si abbraccia il ventre, in una chiara posizione di protezione. L'abbraccio resta anche quando continua a parlare, "A volte mi sveglio pensando di essere ancora lì. Una delle cose peggiori era che tutti noi dormivamo in queste....in queste celle, dietro a delle sbarre, come animali allo zoo. Per lungo tempo mi hanno tenuto legato alla parete, per evitare che tentassi la fuga. Tutto ciò che avevo -che avevamo- per dormire erano questi piccoli materassi. Tutti avevano quell'odore orribile di piscio, sangue e il lubrificante naturale degli omega."

Dopo quelle parole il corpo di Dean inizia a scuotersi maggiormente, e Castiel si muove prima che la parte logica del suo cervello possa compensare quella istintuale della sua biologia. Ma Dean non sembra infastidito, anzi, quando Castiel fa passare il proprio braccio attorno alle sue spalle, al posto di allontanarsi spaventato, si appoggia al suo petto, e si riempie il naso dell'odore dell'alpha.

"Cazzo, sono stato lì per così tanto tempo," Dice Dean, "Che mi sono arreso. Volevo solo morire. Poi è arrivato il cucciolo ed è tutto -è tutto cambiato. Non appena ho saputo di essere incinta, ho solo -non so, ho sentito il bisogno di risolvere la situazione, immagino. Il cucciolo non aveva fatto nulla, e immagino di aver sempre voluto una famiglia, ho sempre immaginato di diventare un padre migliore del mio. Anche prima di quello, l'ho sempre pensato."

Un piccolo lamento fugge dalle labbra di Castiel al solo pensarlo morto, "Mi dispiace," dice dopo un colpo di tosse, e cerca di combattere il disagio e lo sconforto che lo pervade al solo pensiero della morte di Dean, ma il solo pensarci lo fa stare ancora peggio.

La faccia terrorizzata di Dean è sostituita da un sorrisetto ironico, la mano accarezza gentile e morbida i capelli di Castiel.

"Shhh, Piccolo Alpha," Dice, "Ora sto bene, no? Non posso neanche immaginare di essere morto, il che è strano. Ma ora posso solo pensare ad organizzare la nursery, e a cantare per il cucciolo, e al cercare di essere un buon genitore....probabilmente sembra piuttosto stupido, huh?"

"No, non è stupido," Lo rassicura Castiel.

"Il punto è che mio padre voleva la stessa cosa, essere un buon genitore, insegnarci ad essere dei bravi alpha, degli alpha forti, di quelli che tutti sarebbero contenti di portare a casa e presentare ai genitori. E io ho mandato tutto a puttane rivelandomi un omega," dice Dean rilasciando un sospiro abbattuto, beve un sorso di thè, poi continua con voce più bassa, "mio padre alla fine ha Sammy. Immagino che Sam fosse più forte e feroce di me quando eravamo cuccioli."

"Non sei tuo padre," Dice Castiel, "Tu sei te stesso:"

"E se questo non fosse abbastanza? Non è mai stato abbastanza per mio padre o per Sam," Dean scuote la testa, "Non sono mai stato il figlio o il fratello che tutti desideravano. Cazzo, anche per te sono un peso."

"Non sei un peso, Dean," Dice Castiel con voce seria, la minaccia chiara nel rombo della sua voce.

"Lo stai dicendo sono per quella strana cosa magica dell'accoppiamento," borbotta Dean.

"No, non centra nulla," Insiste Cas, "Mentirei se dicessi che questa è una situazione comune, ma tu sei tutt’altro che un peso, Dean Winchester," Poi solleva una mano per tapparsi il naso, "Vedi? Lo penso anche quando non posso sentire il tuo delizioso profumo."

Dean ridacchia e dice, "Okay, puoi smettere di fare facce strane, Cas."

Castiel fa una faccia ancora più buffa e strana.

E Dean ride ancora di più.

Quando Castiel abbassa la mano, la paura che aveva sporcato l'odore di Dean è sparita, lasciando alle sue spalle l'odore dolce e allettante della gravidanza. Non può evitare di premere il volto contro la pelle di Dean, annusandolo e facendo scorrere le dita su i muscoli tesi della sua schiena. Lascia piccoli baci lungo il collo di Dean fino alla sua mascella, accarezzando il percorso con il suo naso.

"Sei un uomo affascinante," dice Castiel accarezzandogli le guance, "Un giorno vorrei sapere ogni singolo pensiero che passa per quella tua meravigliosa mente."

"Non ci sono molti bei pensieri," Dice Dean.

Castiel sbuffa nel sentire le critiche che Dean rivolge a se stesso, lo culla dolcemente e lascia un bacio sulla fronte, " Mi piacerebbe che non parlassi così di te stesso. Hai così tante buone qualità."

"E io vorrei vedere in me ciò che vedi tu," risponde Dean, "Dai, torniamo a letto."

Castiel spegne la tele dopo che Dean ha segnato a quale episodio è arrivato, così che sappia da dove ripartire la prossima volta che vuole vedere la serie, poi tornano a letto assieme. Castiel si toglie i pantaloni del pigiama e sale sul letto, sotto le coperte abbraccia Dean, tenendo il suo corpo vicino al petto, si rilassa nel sentire il cucciolo a contatto con la sua pelle. E' troppo stanco per combattere il falso accoppiamento che gli scalda il cuore e riempie la sua mente con il suono melodico di una ninna nanna di MioMioMio.

Sdraiato nel letto si ritrova a pensare a Sam Winchester. Si chiede se Sam Winchester sia lo stesso Sam di cui parla Dean, e si chiede se dovrebbe parlargli dei suoi sospetti riguardo al suo fratellino alpha.

Dovrà risolvere la situazione a breve.

 

X

 

Poi Castiel si dimentica del famoso Sam Winchester.

La sua mente viene occupata dal decorare la nursery per il cucciolo. Lui e Dean organizzano una giornata a Denver, visitano negozi che Castiel prima non aveva neppure notato, acquistano una culla di un bel legno scuro, e una sedia a dondolo dello stesso materiale, Castiel si accorge che Dean sembra amare la marca Pottery Barn. Comprano la vernice verde scuro che a Castiel ricorda quello di una foresta.

Quando tornano a casa sono entrambi esausti, ma non così stanchi da non montare i mobili. Dean è più bravo nei lavori manuali e per questo più bravo nel capire dove i pezzi vadano. Castiel si limita a passargli gli strumenti quando richiesti. Vorrebbe lamentarsi di non sapere come aiutare, ma non può dire niente, visto che in poco tempo la culla è montata e Dean la sta guardando con una espressione strana.

Dean fa scorrere un palmo sul legno liscio e guarda Castiel con il sorriso più dolce e morbido che Castiel abbia mai visto sul suo volto.

"E' stupenda," Dice, "Grazie Cas. Io-Io ti sono debitore."

"Non sei in debito con me," Risponde Castiel.

Dean scuote la testa e replica, "A dire il vero, ti devo così tanto. Questa è solo la punta dell'iceberg delle ‘cose di cui Dean è debitore a Cas’. Ma sul serio. Grazie," Si accarezza lentamente il ventre con un palmo e mormora, "Anche il cucciolo ti ringrazia."

"Di al cucciolo che è stato un piacere," Risponde Castiel.

Dopo un lungo momento di silenzio Dean parla, "Potresti dirlo tu al cucciolo."

Castiel si lecca le labbra e chiede, "Potrei?"

"Yeah," Dean annuisce, "Vieni qui."

Castiel si avvicina con un ultimo passo a Dean. Si morde il labbro inferiore prima di altare una mano e porre il palmo aperto sopra al ventre di Dean, con una leggera carezza. Si schiarisce la voce prima di parlare, "Ciao cucciolo. Questa sera tuo padre ha costruito una culla per te, ma io l'ho pagata, e per questo continua a ringraziarmi. Forse se continuo a ripetere ‘di nulla’ si fermerà,"

"Mai," risponde Dean. Il cucciolo scalcia sotto al palmo di Cas.

“Oh,” Dice Cas

"Yeah, il cucciolo è un fan di Cas," dice Dea sorridendo al palmo di Castiel sul suo ventre. Il cucciolo da un altro calcetto come se volesse concordare.

Castiel risponde con dolcezza, "Anche io sono un fan del cucciolo."

Nel sentire ciò Dean lo guarda, la sorpresa chiara sul suo volto. Si gratta la nuca e abbassa gli occhi al pavimento, poi mormora, "Grazie Cas. Questo umh. Questo significa molto.

E così Castiel continua a dimenticarsi di Sam Winchester.

Continua a dimenticarsi fino al mattino in cui arriva l'invito preparato da Charlie per la festa del loro cucciolo. Il cucciolo di Dean. Non importa. Ci si è affezionato, gli piace pensare al cucciolo come suo, immagina che fino a quando non lo dirà ad alta voce non potrà causare danni. Si chiede se uno psicologo concorderebbe, ma è veloce a scacciare tale pensiero.

Quando Dean insiste nel voler lavare i piatti della colazione Castiel accetta e va nel suo studio, apre il portatile e fa qualche ricerca su Sam Winchester, avvocato per i diritti omega. Quando apre il computer è ancora sulla pagina google "Giostrine sospese"- una ricerca che aveva condotto Dean a numerose pagine, e a numerose giostrine, nessuna delle quali menzionata a Cas, a differenza del colore della nursery o della culla o dei giochi, o degli altri oggetti ritenuti necessari.

Castiel apre una nuova pagina, nella barra di ricerca scrive Sam Winchester. Il primo risultato è esattamente quello che gli serve; una pagina ufficiale. La pagina ha un design curato, ci sono immagini di omega felici, in alcune foto appare lo stesso Sam, spesso in smoking.

Ci sono immagini di Sam che parla ad una classe piena di bambini, bambini che lo guardano fisso con gli occhi spalancati.

Ci sono foto di Sam senza smoking, in camicia e jeans, mentre marcia ad una manifestazione della città in cui vive, Palo Alto, California.

Ci sono immagini di Sam che esce dal tribunale, il pugno sollevato in cielo e un omega felice e in lacrime alle spalle. Un caso vinto.

Castiel si trova incantato nel leggere la lista di successi e di titoli conseguiti da Sam, nel leggere che ha saltato due interi anni si superiori e poi è stato ammesso a Stanford, che ha lavorato durante l'estate prendendo dei corsi in più così da poter superare l'esame finale nel minor tempo possibile.

Nella pagina delle domande più frequenti Castiel trova quello che stava cercando -Cosa ha spinto Sam Winchester ad entrare nel mondo della difesa dei diritti omega?

"Riportiamo le sue parole: 'Sono cresciuto ammirando mio fratello. Io, come molti cuccioli, siamo cresciuti con lo stereotipo dell'alpha forte e potente, e credevo che mio fratello sarebbe stato un alpha così come lo credeva mio padre. E sono rimasto confuso quando a quattordici anni è andato in calore. Ripensandoci ora so di non averlo trattato come meritava. Durante la mia adolescenza ho accusato mio fratello di essere una puttana e gli ho detto che forse sarebbe dovuto restare chiuso in casa come diceva nostro padre.  
Quella stessa notte mio fratello è scomparso per sempre. Qualsiasi tentativo di mettermi in contatto con lui è fallito, e dopo anni passati senza vederlo posso solo pensare al peggio. Mio fratello poteva essere stato furioso ma sarebbe tornato a casa. Tutti noi abbiamo sentito le statistiche riguardanti gli omega scomparsi o rapiti -a questo punto Dean è praticamente morto, e so che probabilmente non lo rivedrò mai più.  
Solo dopo ho compreso che ciò che avevo detto a mio fratello era sbagliato e dettato dal pregiudizio, Viviamo in un mondo dove il sistema è contro gli omega. Quando racconto la storia di mio fratello mi sento continuamente ripetere che sarebbe dovuto essere più attento, che non sarebbe dovuto uscire da solo, soprattutto non la notte. Ma perché? Perché la morte di mio fratello dovrebbe essere colpa sua?  
La risposta è che non è colpa sua. E' colpa del sistema che dice agli alpha che hanno autorità sul corpo e sulla volontà degli omega. Scelgo di combattere contro questi ideali, e spero che quel poco che posso fare come avvocato e come attivista possa evitare il ripetersi di casi come quello di Dean.' "

Castiel sente la gola chiudersi dall'emozione. Sam Winchester merita di sapere che il suo amato fratello non è morto. Dean ne ha passate tante, ma è vivo e sta bene, e gli mancano solo poche settimane al parto di un cucciolo sano. Si alza e appoggia il computer di fianco ad un gruppo di fogli sparsi ed estrae un post-it.

Infondo alla pagina internet c'è un link con scritto 'Contattaci', Castiel ci clicca. La lista contatti fornisce l'e-mail e il numero dell'ufficio di Sam. Questo merita più di un semplice messaggio scritto, fa un appunto sul post-it con il numero e le iniziali SW, così da non dimenticarsene di nuovo.

Forse dovrebbe chiamare adesso.

Ma quando si muove per raggiungere il telefono, la testa di Dean sbuca dalla porta, "Ehy Cas, è arrivata Charlie. Ha portato il cibo e tutto."

Castiel allontana la mono dal telefono, e cancella la ricerca su Sam Winchester, si schiarisce la voce, poi parla, "Scendo fra un minuto."

"Okay," Risponde Dean, "Ha portato queste mini-torte dall'aspetto magnifico, io scendo!"

Castiel controlla un'ultima volta che il numero sia corretto, poi stacca il post-it dal blocchetto, lo piega a metà, poi lo infila nella tasca dei jeans. Chiude nuovamente la pagina e per sicurezza cancella la cronologia. Non vuole dare a Dean false speranze, questa è una cosa che Castiel deve risolvere per lui.

Al piano di sotto Charlie ha portato un buffè ricco di finger foods (1), tutti sparsi nella cucina di Castiel e sul tavolino basso del soggiorno. Saluta Castiel con un sorriso e un cenno della mano, ma Dean e troppo occupato con la piccola torta nella sua bocca per notare Cas.

Castiel fa un ultimo controllo della casa, e del suo ordine, ripone nell'armadietto un paio di DVD fuori posto, poi qualcuno bussa alla porta. Quando apre si trova di fronte Meg con un regalo tra le mani, senza carta da regalo, ma con un grande fiocco blu attaccato, "Heaya Clarence, dov'è il futuro papà?"

Castiel fa un vago cenno alle sue spalle, verso la cucina, "L'ultima volta che l'ho visto stava mangiando tutti i finger food."

In rapida successione arrivano gli altri ospiti invitati da Charlie. C'è Jo, la sua quasi-fidanzata, la madre di Jo, Ellen, e il suo patrigno Bobby, che Castiel riconosce in un attimo come l'uomo da cui ha comprato la giacca di pelle che poi ha regalato a Dean, L'ultimo invitato è Garth, un parrucchiere dal negozio, un omega alto e slanciato.

La maggior parte del tempo è passata a mangiare e a conoscersi. Dean risponde a tutte le domande sul suo cucciolo, anche se intelligentemente circumnaviga tutte le domande riguardo alle sue origini e al ruolo di Castiel nella vita del cucciolo. Charlie organizza alcuni giochi strani che coinvolgono mollette per il bucato e l'evitare di dire la parola ‘cucciolo’ per un certo tempo.

Il gioco continua per tutta la durata della festa, e Dean perde subito le sue mollette, ma non sembra importargli. Lega facilmente con Bobby discutendo di auto d'epoca. Castiel si annota anche questa sua nuova passione che prima gli era sconosciuta.

Si trasferiscono in soggiorno per aprire i regali, Dean arrossisce quando Charlie nomina i regali, "Nessuno doveva comprarmi niente."

"Si, dovevano, " risponde Charlie, "Questo il punto dell'organizzare un festa per i genitori in stato di gravidanza; Regali."

Dean sembra ancora turbato, ma si siede nel mezzo nel divano circondato dagli ospiti. Apre per primo il regalo più grande, un regalo di Bobby ed Ellen, che si rivela essere anche il più pratico, un enorme fasciatoio, fortunatamente in tinta con i colori della nursery. Dean ringrazia ripetutamente Ellen, "Fidati dolcezza, avrai bisogno di più di questo," risponde lei con un sorriso.

Anche il regalo di Meg si rivela pratico, un set di baby-monitor. Quello di Jo è più sbarazzino, una poltroncina morbida che si illumina e canta, con giocattoli tutti attorno. E' costosa, e Dean arrossisce maggiormente e le dice che non avrebbe dovuto. Ma fra tutti i regali il suo preferito è quello di Charlie. Una tutina con il simbolo di Wonder Woman e un libro illustrato intitolato 'Star Wars l'ABC' e una seconda tutina con scritto 'Umano di 1° livello ' dentro ad una carta da gioco.

Castiel è l'ultimo a consegnargli il suo regalo, una sciocchezza che ha trovato su internet un paio di settimane prima.

Dean lo guarda stupito quando gli viene dato regalo, "Cas, hai già comprato tante cose per il cucciolo."

"Si, ma nessuna di quelle cose è questa." Risponde.

Dean lo scarta e rivela l'oggetto nascosto, un CD dei Led Zeppelin rifatto sotto forma di ninna nanne. Un sorriso dolce e morbido gli sorge spontaneo, "Grazie Cas." Lo dice sempre con quel tono, è palese che ritenga di non meritare tanta considerazione, ma è comunque immensamente grato di riceverla. Dean si alza e attraversa la stanza, stringe le braccia attorno al collo di Castiel

Lo bacia sulle labbra, profondamente, fino a quando non sente un coro di "Aww" e "Disgustoso" provenire in coro dalle sue spalle.

Dopo la festa inizia andare verso la fine. Meg risulta la vincitrice del gioco 'non dire la parola cucciolo', e come premio ottiene una teglia di brownies di Charlie. Gli ospiti salutano, mentre Dean li ringrazia di essere venuti più e più volte, come se non potesse credere che qualcuno sia in grado di fare cose carine per lui, soprattutto non un gruppo di persone che prima di oggi non lo conoscevano.

Charlie è l'ultima ad andare via, li aiuta a mettere a posto, a pulire e a raccontare di quanto si è divertita ad organizzare la festa e quando chiede, "Ti è piaciuta?", Dean sorride.

"Cazzo, è stata incredibile," Dice.

Charlie e Castiel ridono. L'alpha è soddisfatto che Dean abbia un’ amica con cui si sente a suo agio, una beta per niente minacciosa che ha organizzato una festa per il cucciolo e con cui parlare delle sue serie tv preferite. Charlie rende Dean felice come un bambino la mattina di Natale, e anche se Castiel è un po' invidioso, e vorrebbe avere la stessa capacità innata, è comunque felice nel vedere la felicità di Dean.

Quando Castiel li saluta sono entrambi esausti.

"Ti fai una dormita con me?" Chiede Dean stiracchiandosi, "Sono distrutto, cazzo."

Castiel apre la bocca pronto ad accettare, ma ha le mani infilate nelle tasche, e non può ignorare il post-it con il numero dell'ufficio di Sam Winchester. Così dice una piccola bugia, "Perché in tanto non ti metti comodo? Anna mi ha mandato una e-mail questa mattina, dovrei risponderle."

"'kay," concorda Dean dirigendosi verso la camera da letto. Chiude le porte mentre sale verso il suo studio, così da evitare che il rumore possa impedire a Dean di dormire.

Chiude a chiave la porta dello studio, giusto per precauzione, poi si siede dietro alla scrivania, estrae il post-it dalla tasca e ne liscia le pieghe, poi lo appoggia davanti a sè. Guarda il numero per un momento che pare infinito, poi prende il telefono e con nervoso e deliberata lentezza clicca sui pulsanti.

Il telefono squilla due volte, poi una voce risponde, "Ufficio di Sam Winchester, sta parlando con Ava Wilson."

"Um, salve. Mi stavo chiedendo se il Signor Winchester è disponibile questo pomeriggio." Chiede Castiel

Ava allora continua, "Ha un appuntamento signore? O desidera crearne uno?"

"Penso che questa sia una cosa importante," replica Castiel, "riguarda suo fratello Dean Winchester."

Dopo le sue parole cala un lungo silenzio, Cas è pronto a chiedere ad Ava se è ancora in linea, ma non appena apre la bocca per porre la domanda Ava riprende a parlare, "Le dispiace aspettare un secondo signor-?"

"Novak," Risponde Castiel, "Dottor Castiel Novak." Non che sia ancora un dottore.

"Le dispiace aspettare Dottor Novak?"

"No di certo."

Il ricevitore emette un click e la dolce musica di pianoforte giunge alle orecchie di Castiel, interrotta di tanto in tanto da una voce femminile che lo ringrazia della sua pazienza e lo invita a restare in attesa. Dopo circa due minuti e mezzo la cornetta viene sollevata di nuovo.

"Sta parlando con Sam Winchester," Dice una voce.

"Signor Winchester-"

"Sono curioso di sentire cosa ha da dire Castiel Novak su mio fratello," Inizia Sam, "ma le giuro Dottor Novak, se mi sta prendendo per il culo gliela farò pagare."

"Lei sa chi sono?" Chiede Castiel con tono interrogativo.

"Certo, così come presumo che lei sappia chi sono io," ribatte Sam, "Non sono molti gli alpha famosi per aver combattuto per i diritti omega. O forse dovrei dire tristemente famosi nel tuo caso."

"Forse," Concorda Castiel.

"Hai detto che hai informazioni su mio fratello," Sam dice con tono secco, "Hanno ritrovato il suo corpo? E' per questo che chiama?"

“No, no," Dice Castiel. Si alza e cammina fino ad affacciarsi ad una finestra, guarda in basso, dove tra gli alberi un'amaca ondeggia al vento del pomeriggio, "Tuo fratello -Dean Winchester- vive con me, al momento."

Silenzio.

"Cazzate," Dice Sam alla fine, "Dean è morto."

"No....no, non lo è," dice Castiel, poi considera attentamente le sue parole successive, "Ho trovato Dean Winchester in aprile, in Colorado, camminava lungo una strada vicino a Buena Vista. Ha vissuto con me per gli ultimi due mesi e mezzo. Solo di recente ha menzionato un fratello chiamato Sam, e il suo cognome é Winchester. Ho fatto il collegamento, e penso davvero che l'uomo con cui sto vivendo e tuo fratello siano la stessa persona."

Un'altra lunga pausa sulla linea.

Poi Sam dice con voce seria, "Non ho alcuna ragione per credere che ciò che mi stai dicendo sia vero."

Castiel solleva un sopracciglio poi parla, "Dimmi se queste cose ti suonano famigliari. A Dean piacciono i giacchetti di pelle, le auto d'epoca, e il rock al punto tale che quando a trovato la mia collezione di vinili in cantina è sparito così a lungo che temevo si fosse ferito, ma invece era seduto sul pavimento ad ascoltare i Led Zeppelin."

Un altro silenzio.

"Ah! E gli piace davvero, davvero molto la torta."

Il Sam che risponde non ha nulla del tono autorevole dell'alpha con cui ha parlato ad inizio telefonata, suona solo come un fratello disperato, "Questo -Questo sembra Dean."

"E' davvero alto per essere un omega," continua Castiel, "Capelli di un castano chiaro, occhi verdi, con le lentiggini?"

“Cazzo," Dice Sam, la voce rauca, vicina alle lacrime, "Cazzo. Questo è Dean. Questo è mio fratello."

"Vuoi il mio indirizzo?" Dice Castiel, "Sono a circa tre ore di macchina dall’aeroporto internazionale di Denver."

"Non posso prendere delle ferie senza preavviso," Dice Sam con voce rotta, "Cazzo. Vaffanculo. Aspetta."

Il telefono sbatte sopra la scrivania di Sam, e lì vicino sembra esserci una conversazione intensa. Alcuni minuti dopo il telefono viene sollevato di nuovo, e la voce di Sam torna nel ricevitore, "Okay. Ho chiesto un paio di favori, posso venire la prossima settimana, sarai ancora nello stesso posto?"

"Si, certo," Risponde Castiel, poi lascia a Sam il suo indirizzo esatto.

Dopo di questo la voce di Sam si spezza definitivamente, "Non so come ringraziarla per questo Dottor Novak. Mio fratello-cazzo. Lui è tutto per me."

"Per favore, chiamami Castiel," Replica, poi aggiunge, "Sam....devo avvertirti, Dean ne ha passate davvero, davvero tante dall'ultima volta che l'hai visto. Lui mi racconta solo piccole parti del suo passato, e quello che ho sentito è -non è bello. E' nervoso attorno agli alpha e spesso diventa silenzioso, soprattutto se è spaventato."

Sam diventa nuovamente tranquillo.

"Questo, um. Questo è logico, immagino," risponde dopo un po'.

"Ti chiedo solo di ricordarti di procedere con cautela con lui," Dice Castiel, "soprattutto all'inizio."

“Si. Si certo. Si, posso farlo," risponde Sam, "Aspetta, ci scambiamo i numeri, così ti avviso quando ho le informazioni sul volo."

Si cambiano le informazioni, e Sam ringrazia Castiel almeno un’ altra dozzina di volte prima di riagganciare. E' solo dopo aver chiuso la chiamata, nella quiete del suo studio, che Castiel realizza di non aver mai detto a Sam della gravidanza di suo fratello.

 

Note Generali:

*Mi scuso ancora per i vari ritardi che potranno verificarsi in questo periodo, ma ho davvero dei ritmi allucinanti e cerco di fare il possibile, abbiate pazienza.

*Questo capitolo è bello succoso, eh! Finalmente il nostro Sammy si fa vivo!

 

Unica vera nota di questo capitolo:

1) Per chi non lo sapesse i "finger food" sono tutti quei cibi destinati ad essere mangiati con le mani, quindi pizzette, dolcetti, ma anche panini o altri cibi fatti in piccole dimensioni, generalmente sono serviti durante aperitivi o antipasti.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Too Cold to Start a Fire

Chapter Track: Rusty Cage – Johnny Cash

 

A volte a Dean piace sedersi nella nursery.

Profuma di pulito e di vernice fresca, quella verde con cui lui e Cas hanno dipinto i muri, è diventata una specie di paradiso sicuro, un piccolo luogo da sogno in cui Dean si rifugia quando non vuole pensare. Gli piace fingere di essere un tizio qualunque, accoppiato ad un alpha intelligente, in attesa che il cucciolo completi la loro famiglia.

In quella stanza può buttarsi sulla sua nuova sedia a dondolo e immergersi in uno di quei libri per futuri genitori che ha chiesto a Cas, e fingere che la vita sia stata buona con lui. Dean è senza passato nella piccola stanza che profuma di pittura e mobili nuovi. Ha una bella casa e una bella famiglia, il genere di sogno che si concedeva di immaginare nei momenti dei debolezza della sua giovinezza.

Starsene nella sedia a dondolo è un momento di debolezza? Dean tiene un palmo sopra al ventre, sopra al cucciolo, e ci pensa. Suo padre penserebbe che è debole. A piedi nudi in stato di gravidanza, disposto a seguire Castiel come una puttana se significa essere al sicuro. Ma John Winchester non ha mai compreso cosa significhi mantenere i figli al sicuro. Essendo un beta i suoi istinti sono neutrali, ma Dean non comprende come questo possa impedire di voler proteggere la propria famiglia. Farebbe qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi cosa al mondo per il cucciolo.

Il suo stesso benessere può andarsene a fanculo, è la piccola creatura che sta crescendo nel suo ventre ad essere importante.

I suoi occhi guardano la stanza. Non è ancora finita, anche se Dean ha montato la culla, la sedia a dondolo e il fasciatoio, con un pacco di pannolini di dimensioni assurde, un regalo di Ellen e Bobby dalla festa per il cucciolo -la sua festa per il cucciolo. Per Dean è ancora strano pensare che tutte quelle persone, alcune neanche mai viste prima di quel giorno, si siano presentate ad una festa per lui. Per lui e per il suo cucciolo. Anche se tecnicamente non ha un alpha, anche se è un omega single, senza legami famigliari.

La cosa che più gli piace della stanza, più dei mobili nuovi e più della bella mano di vernice verde, e più delle ninna nanne dei Led Zeppelin comprate da Castiel online -è la promessa che il luogo rappresenta. Forse suona stupido. Molte cose pensate da Dean sono stupide. Ma in questa stanza può immaginarsi cullare il cucciolo fino a quando non dorme, entrare mezzo addormentato quando il suo cucciolo piangerà in qualche improbabile ora della notte, leggere libri illustrati e giocare con qualche stupido gioco di plastica colorata creato per divertire i più piccoli.

“Hey, Dean?”

Dean alza lo sguardo dal suo ventre -non si era neppure accorto di aver abbassato lo sguardo- e vede Cas appoggiato alla porta della nursery. Il suo tipico atteggiamento calmante manca, sostituito da una sensazione di nervosismo. Dean si acciglia, "Che succede?"

"Volevo parlare con te di qualcosa," Inizia Castiel

Questo suona male.

Davvero, davvero male.

Quando le persone vogliono parlare di cose con Dean, vogliono liberarsi di lui. Lo stanno per sbattere fuori, passarlo a qualcun altro, o a un'altra casa degli orrori per essere stuprato, o lo stanno lasciando in qualche rifugio con altri omega senza casa, gli occhi vuoti e nessuna speranza.

"Pensavo," Inizia Dean, "Pensavo che avessi detto che potevo restare."

Castiel sembra allarmato, poi è veloce a chiarire la situazione, "No, no, non ti sto dicendo si andartene, tutt’ altro."

"Oh," Dice Dean confuso. Si acciglia e cerca di pensare a cosa ha fatto di sbagliato. E' stato meticoloso nel pulire e mettere in ordine tutto ciò che ha usato, ha lavato i piatti e pulito i bagni, e si è assicurato di rimettere le cose al loro posto.

Poi lancia un'occhiata tagliente a Cas e chiede, "E' per -hai cambiato idea a proposito del nodo? Perché se vuoi, possiamo ancora farlo. Sono bravo a prenderlo."

Castiel si passa una mano tra i capelli e risponde con voce roca, "No Dean. Te l'ho detto non ti obbligherò a venire a letto con me."

"Non mi stai obbligando," insiste Dean, "Posso farlo, lo giuro."

"Dean," dice Cas, "Non sto per annodarti. E' di un'altra cosa che ho bisogno di parlarti."

Dean si sente deluso. Sa che Cas è un uomo buono. Gli ha dato una casa, del cibo e libri da leggere e ha allestito la nursery per il cucciolo -o meglio, ha pagato per la nursery e si è irritato quando Dean insistito per montarla da solo. Se in cambio di queste cose Cas avesse voluto annodare Dean, a lui non sarebbe importato. E non avrebbe pensato a Cas come ad uno stronzo, solo un alpha come tanti altri. Quindi forse non trova Dean attraente. E' doloroso da pensare, ma non può farci nulla. Dean pensa che da quando è arrivato in questa casa è migliorato, è quasi tornato al suo vecchio aspetto.

"E' di tuo fratello che volevo parlare. Sam?" Dice Castiel fingendo calma.

Una furia improvvisa, rossa e rovente scorre nelle sue vene. Si alza e dice, "Non voglio parlare della mia famiglia. Io non ti faccio parlare della tua."

"Dean è importante," Dice Castiel, e dal tono eccessivamente calmo sembra essere irritato dalla risposta di Dean.

"Non voglio parlare di Sammy," dice Dean, "Non costringermi Cas."

"Ne parleremo ora," decide Castiel. Il tono autorevole dell'alpha chiede rispetto, è la stessa voce terrificante che usavano gli alpha al mothel, la stessa di Alastair, la stessa di John Winchester.

Gli ci vuole un momento per tornare con i piedi nel presente, e ricordarsi che Castiel non è mai sembrato desideroso di fargli del male.

Ma si sta comportando da stronzo.

"Sai cosa?" dice Dean, spingendo un dito contro il petto di Cas, "Fottiti. Non parlarmi come fanno gli altri, come se fossi una qualche stupida, sottomessa puttana omega, che farebbe qualsiasi cosa solo perché un'alpha stronzo glielo ha ordinato. Sono fottutamente certo di non voler parlare di mio fratello, quindi non lo farò. Solo -Vaffanculo."

Dean supera Cas ed esce dal suo piccolo, sicuro angolo di mondo. Il suo corpo è pervaso dall'ansia per aver urlato a Cas e dall'idea che Cas volesse parlare proprio di Sammy. Il suo fratellino, il suo passato o la sua vita di merda non devono interessare Castiel. Ha detto delle cose a Castiel, perché ha questi stupidi momenti in cui si fida, momenti in cui il profumo di Cas entra morbido nel suo naso e lo fa sentire a suo agio, confortevole.

Per un momento Dean non sa dove dovrebbe andare ora. Guarda in fondo al corridoio, alla camera dove dorme ogni notte -la camera preceduta dall'aggettivo possessivo nostra. La nostra camera.

Dean deglutisce. E si volta a sinistra invece che a destra, tornando alla stanza per gli ospiti. Chiude la porta a chiave e si arrampica fra le coperte. L'odore non è neanche lontanamente buono come l'odore del letto nella camera di Castiel, ma è meglio che stia qui. E' più sicuro. Lontano dagli alpha. C'è la porta chiusa a chiave, e nessuna ragione per cui Castiel dovrebbe chiedere di entrare.

Yeah, è meglio qui.

 

X

 

Tra loro c'è una certa tensione.

Dean non lascia la stanza per il resto della notte, anche se apre appena la porta quando Cas bussa per dirgli che lascerà un piatto per lui fuori dalla porta, "Per favore, mangia." Dean mangia il curry, e sa che Cas l'ha preparato a posta per lui, che ultimamente a voglia di cibi speziati, anche se il disagio gli impedisce di gustarlo davvero.

Dean emerge dalla sua camera la mattina seguente, e Castiel sembra sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma non lo fa. Chiede a Dean come ha dormito, e Dean è onesto nel dire che non ha chiuso occhio. Sia lui che il cucciolo si sono abituati al calore e alla protezione che deriva dal dormire affianco ad un alpha, il loro alpha. Ma Castiel non è l'alpha di Dean, e non vorrebbe neanche esserlo se non fosse per quello stupido falso accoppiamento.

E' frustrante, ma Dean non può sopportare di dormire da solo un'altra notte, ci prova in vano, ma alla fine fa ritorno nel letto di Castiel nel mezzo della notte. E' imbarazzato, le guance arrossate mentre entra in silenzio nella camera.

“Dean?”

Cazzo. Non voleva svegliare Cas.

Ma come cavolo può resistere all'alpha assonnato che lo guarda dal letto? Dopo un gemito si arrampica sul letto alla ricerca del calore e del profumo di Cas, che lo accoglie tra le sue braccia, i palmi appoggiati sulla base della schiena dell'omega compiono lenti movimenti circolari.

Dovrebbe odiare quanto ha bisogno di questo, di essere stretto tra delle braccia forti e premuto contro un corpo caldo. Da la colpa alla gravidanza che lo rende bisognoso delle protezione di un alpha.

Ma in realtà sa che non è colpa della gravidanza. E' nel letto con Cas perché vuole essere nel letto con Cas, e lo vuole a prescindere dal cucciolo nel suo ventre. L'odore di Castiel è per lui irresistibile. Non può paragonarlo a nessun altro profumo mai annusato, sa di omega che paragonano l'odore dei propri alpha a quello degli agrumi o dei garofani o altro ancora. Ma Dean non ci riesce. Tutto ciò che sa è che l'odore di Cas è virile. Castiel sa di maschio. E di confort. E di calore.

Sentendosi in colpa per i suoi tessi pensieri Dean si abbandona ad una lunga annusata di Cas, poi si addormenta.

 

X

 

Anche se la situazione sembra essere tornata alla normalità, Castiel è molto silenzioso nei giorni successivi. Per rilassare i nervi Dean passa il suo tempo fuori, sdraiato sull'amaca a leggere, con un bicchiere di succo di frutta appoggiato per terra di fianco all'amaca. O prende dei pisolini cullato dal movimento ondulatorio. Castiel lo obbliga a spalmarsi la crema solare prima di uscire, blaterando strani termini da dottore a proposito di altitudine e vicinanza al sole e "Dean, non sai che i raggi ultravioletti posso far male alla pelle?"

Quindi Dean si spalma quella roba e passeggia all'esterno con l'odore dolce di cocco della protezione 30. La brezza e l'odore lo stupiscono ogni volta lasciandolo senza fiato -piante vive, pelo di animale, corteccia e terra.

Nel pomeriggio Castiel lascia la casa per andare a controllare la posta giù in città, e Dean si gode la solitudine. Si rilassa sotto il getto della doccia, si insapona le braccia e il ventre che sembra essere in continua crescita. E' in continua crescita. Quando esce dalla doccia elimina un ovale di condensa dallo specchio con un movimento del braccio, si asciuga guardandosi. Ha dei lunghi segni rossi sui lati, sembrano le strisce di una tigre. Non può evitare di percorrere i segni con le dita.

Indossa una maglietta grigia aderente con la stampa di due chitarre, incrociate sul davanti in una X e le parole 'Florida Straight Rock & Roll' e un paio di jeans, niente scarpe o calzini, è davvero troppo caldo. Procedendo verso la sala accende un ventilatore e lascia che gli asciughi i capelli. Poi va verso la cucina cercando un po' di cibo spazzatura per riempirsi lo stomaco.

La porta si apre proprio mentre sta addentando una crostatina al tavolo, Cas alza una mano in segno di saluto, sembra stanco e Dean chiede, "Ehy, stai bene?"

"Si, sto bene," replica Cas, "Ho un pacco per te. Mentre sono stato via è venuto qualcuno?" Dice appoggiando una grande scatola di cartone sul tavolo. Dean la guarda.

"No," risponde, poi si alza per recuperare un coltello per tagliare l'imballaggio, e lo scotch, "Doveva passare qualcuno?"

"Ehm," risponde Cas leccandosi le labbra. Si gratta la nuca, guarda di nuovo Dean e scuote la testa, " Non proprio. Ellen ha detto che forse sarebbe passata a lasciare alcuni vecchi vestitini per il cucciolo."

“Oh,” dice Dean, “Nah. Nada.” Con il coltello si libera dell'imballaggio.

Ed estrae un piccolo set di coperte per la culla.

Il set con le chitarre.

Lenzuolo e piumino coordinati.

"Cas," Inizia Dean guardandolo, "Non devi -Non devi continuare a fare cose simili per me."

"Voglio farlo," replica Castiel.

"Non ti capisco," mormora Dean, "Ma grazie Strambo," dice dopo un rapido abbraccio

Dean abbraccia la copertina al petto. E' un altro piccolo pezzo di perfezione da aggiungere alla nursery. Si piega verso la culla per sollevare il materasso, ma il continuo muoversi del cucciolo gli rende le cose difficili, "Cavolo, potresti dare al tuo vecchio un attimo di pace, no vero?"

Poi sente il campanello suonare e Castiel rispondere, poi Ellen entra. Spera che non abbia portato qualche vestitino di cattivo gusto, di quelli ne ha visti a sufficienza nei negozi e su internet, non vuole strani vestiti per cui il suo cucciolo potrebbe essere preso per il culo dagli altri bambini .

Non importa.

Dean sollevato il materasso inizia a mettere il lenzuolo.

"Cas ci ha dato tante cose belle, vero?" Inizia Dean parlando con il piccolo cucciolo nel suo stomaco, "Una stanza perfetta per il mio piccolo cucciolo. Hai il tappeto per i muoverti, giocattoli e altra roba utile. Ha trovato per te anche le ninna nanne dei Led Zeppelin. Li amerai quando sarai fuori da qui," dice accarezzandosi il ventre," Amerai questo posto. E ci saranno tante persone che ti ameranno. Tuo padre più di ogni altro."

Poi lo annusa.

E' vecchio, famigliare, ed è alpha.

Dean è gelato sul posto. Lascia andare la presa sula copertina con le chitarre, ma stringe i pugni prima di girarsi. Non può essere quel che pensa che sia. Non è quello che pensa. Ma lo è. Oh cazzo, è esattamente quello che Dean pensava.

E all'improvviso è catapultato nella sua infanzia, a quando un Sam spaventato si arrampicava nel suo letto, entrambi annusavano il reciproco odore e si sentivano meglio con la presenza dell'altro, abbracciati nel piccolo letto a una piazza.

“Hey,” Dice Sam con voce dolce, “Dean?”

E' molto più alto e muscoloso dell'adolescente che aveva lasciato sette anni prima, ma non ci sono dubbi, questo alpha infilato in un completo elegante è il cucciolo che chiamava Sammy. I suoi capelli sono più lungi, pettinati ordinatamente, odora di ammorbidente, di viaggio e del caffe versato sulla sua camicia azzurra e di colonia. Tutto in lui urla dominio e potere, e nel sentirlo il panico sale come un grumo caldo nella gola di Dean.

Dean con un braccio circonda il ventre e prende un passo all'indietro. Ma inciampa nella culla e nel muro, nel vederlo Sam si avvicina a braccia tese. Immediatamente Dean si accuccia al suolo, si compre la testa con le braccia e urla, "Che cosa vuoi?", perché è questo che si chiede ad un alpha che ti vuole toccare, anche ad uno che ha un odore che conoscevi da piccolo.

"Sei incinta," Dice Sam esterrefatto, "Cosa stai facendo? Perché sei-"

Ma Sam annusa l'aria e non deve chiedere. Dean è spaventato.

Indietreggia di qualche passo, abbastanza da lasciar respirare Dean, poi parla, "Sei spaventato da me. Perché sei spaventato da me? Perché sei incinta?"

Dean ringhia tra le braccia, "Pensavo che questo sarebbe stato ovvio, Mister-Alpha-intelligentone."

"E' stato lui?" Ringhia Sam, "E' stato Novak? E' stato lui ha farti questo?

“No!”

E poi Cas entra. Dean non lo vede, ma può sentire il suo odore, rabbia e controllo e alpha, ma c'è anche qualcos'altro, quel qualcosa che gli fa venire voglia di lanciarglisi addosso e abbandonare il suo naso all'odore morbido del suo petto

"Mi sembrava di averti detto di andarci piano," Dice Cas, il ringhio di un alpha infuriato presente nel tono della sua voce.

"Gli hai detto cosa?" Chiede Dean, e dopo ciò che ha sentito si alza in piedi. Può essere un omega, ma non significa che lascerà altri prendere decisioni sulla sua vita, non più, e soprattutto non da due alpha egocentrici. Punta gli occhi su Cas e chiede, "Ti sei riunito con Sam per decidere cosa fare con me? Vero?”

“No, no,” Dice Castiel, le mani alzate come a difendersi dalle accuse, "Non ti farei mai una cosa simile. Pensavo avresti voluto vederlo. Il modo in cui parlavi di Sam-"

"Il mondo in cui -mi stai prendendo per il culo," Ringhia Dean, "Stronzo. Mi fidavo di te, e mi fai questo? Ti credevo. Ti ho creduto quando hai detto che andava ben che restassi qui. Ho creduto a tutto. E tu hai solo mandato tutto a puttane. Sai cosa mi ha detto questo figlio di puttana proprio prima che me ne andassi? Mi ha detto che sarei dovuto restare a casa come aveva detto papà. 'Forse saresti dovuto restare a casa Dean' Yeah, forse lo stupido omega sarebbe dovuto restare in casa così non sarebbe stato aggredito e stuprato da una gang di alpha, e non avrebbe dovuto sentire la sua famiglia dargli la colpa per essere uno stupido omega."  
"Cosa?" Chiede Sam.

"Dean –” Inizia Cas e compie un passo verso l'omega.

Dean si allontana violentemente. Il suo cervello guidato dall'istinto di ProteggiProteggiProteggi. Proteggi il cucciolo. Allora urla, "Lasciatemi in pace! Non voglio -Non Posso- Farete del male al cucciolo."

E in uno scoppio di adrenalina corre e supera Sam e Castiel, corre scalzo nella sala. Non ha tempo per mettersi le scarpe, non dalle grida dei due alpha alle sue spalle. Apre la porta e corre fuori.

E' di nuovo la notte della sua fuga, la notte in cui è fuggito da Alastair. Kevin era con un alpha. Era debole e zoppicava e lo stavano riportando indietro, per sostituirlo con Dean. Kevin ha fatto confusione, ha lottato abbastanza da dare il tempo a Dean di compiere la corsa della sua vita. Non ha mai corso così tanto e così veloce come la notte in cui è fuggito da Alastair, ha corso fino a quando non gli sanguinavano i piedi, fino a quando i suoi polmoni stridevano bisognosi di aria, fino a quando le gambe non hanno minacciato di cedere sotto al suo peso.

Fino a quando un alpha nella sua orribile Prius non gli si è affiancato dicendogli di salire.

Dean non sa quanto ha corso questa volta, sa solo che quando si ferma è completamente circondato da alberi. Sudato dalla corsa cade sulle ginocchia, con le mani davanti al volto per fermare la caduta e non ferire il cucciolo. Le gambe sembrano non voler obbedirgli, allora gattona fino ad un albero e lì si appoggia con la schiena contro la corteccia, il respiro ancora ansante.

Sicuro.

Almeno per adesso è solo. L'odore degli animali e della terra lo tranquillizza un po'.

Pensa nuovamente alla notte della sua fuga e sente il cuore stringersi in una morsa.

Erano gli ultimi giorni del suo calore, ma i ferormoni erano ancora lì, galleggiavano morbidi attorno a lui, l'odore così buono che veniva voglia di imbottigliarlo o cercare di riprodurlo in laboratorio. Era stato un calore di merda, non voleva saperne di finire, non importava con quanti giocattoli si masturbasse o quanti porno guardasse. Era stato chiuso in camera per una settimana.

Tutto quello che voleva era uscire da quella stanza.

Voleva uscire a bersi un drink, farsi due risate, magari un po' di soldi extra vincendo un paio di partite a bigliardo e spenderli in qualcosa che gli piacesse.

Suo padre gli ha urlato contro.

"Stupida puttana omega! Non puoi uscire. Puzzi come una cazzo di puttana in calore -gli alpha vorranno scoparti ovunque vai."

Dean gli ha urlato in risposta. Gli ha risposto che lui, John, non decide della sua vita, non può dirgli dove gli è permesso o vietato andare. E cosa direbbe la mamma se potesse sentire John chiamare il suo bambino una puttana?

Tua madre sarebbe d’accordo con me -Ecco cosa gli aveva detto John.

Dean l'ha mandato a fanculo con un gesto, ha preso la giacca ed è uscito. E' entrato nel bar più vicino, facendo una smorfia nel sentire su se stesso quell'odore dolciastro del calore, si è bevuto un paio di Whiskey nelle due ore successive, poi ormai annoiato aveva deciso di tornare a casa, per scusarsi con Sam, per aver urlato, disturbando il suo studio.

*Lo hanno assalito appena fuori dal bar. Puzzavano di liquore da due soldi, sudore alpha e sporco, l'hanno trascinato sul retro del bar.

Ha combattuto con le unghie e con i denti, ma erano quattro contro uno, non poteva vincere.

Si arreso dopo che il secondo alpha l'ha scopato e il suo nodo stava sgonfiandosi, pronto a lasciare il posto al terzo alpha. Ha lasciato che spingessero nel suo corpo, che strappassero il suo buco, che lo riempissero di ematomi e segni di mani, che il sangue si unisse al lubrificante naturale del suo corpo. Non neppure pianto o urlato. Ha solo subito.*

(Fuori dal bar Dean viene aggredito da 4 alpha che abusano ripetutamente di lui.)

E quando è tornato a casa John l'ha insultato, gli ha detto di quanto si vergognasse di avere un figlio come Dean, uno stupido omega senza cervello, che non è capace neppure di seguire i suoi ordini. Tutto quello che Dean avrebbe dovuto fare, era ascoltare i suoi ordini. Questo è ciò che gli omega devono fare. Quello che lui doveva fare. Doveva obbedire. Non l'ha fatto, ed è tornato a casa con il suo buco dolorante e un crescente disgusto per se stesso.

Nel suo ventre il cucciolo gli da un calcetto.

"Te lo prometto," Dice Dean, e ripete a ruota le stesse parole da quando ha scoperto del cucciolo, "Ti prometto, che sarò un genitore migliore per te."

Poi dopo un lungo momento di silenzio aggiunge, "Ti amo cucciolo."

 

X

 

Quando il sole inizia a tramontare sente i loro odori.

Li sente davanti a sé, il fruscio dei rami sposatati che interrompe la quiete. Anche il minimo rumore sembra uno scoppio improvviso. Oltre a loro Dean può sentire le cicale e i grilli che cantano serenate assieme agli uccellini. Non smetterà mai di sorprenderlo il nulla che lo circonda. Un nulla così vivo e vibrante da essere quasi irreale. C'è solo lui. E tutti i piccoli rumori.

E Cas.

E ora Sam.

"Andate via," urla agli alberi.

La voce di Castiel sorge dal vuoto con una sola parola, "Dean."

Nella voce non c'è traccia di rabbia o disprezzo, solo preoccupazione e desiderio.

Poi parla di nuovo, "Potremmo sederci con te?"

Dean deglutisce ed esita. Le braccia proteggono il ventre, "Okay."

Castiel e Sam appaiono tra gli alberi, fiori e foglie, entrambi si avvicinano a lui. Sam si mantiene qualche passo indietro, mentre Castiel non si fa problemi ad avvicinarsi completamente a Dean. Apre le braccia e accoglie tra di esse l'omega, e Dean non può evitare la sensazione di pace e relax, il naso che corre alla giugulare e le braccia che si avvolgono attorno al collo di Cas.

"Mi hai spaventato a morte," mormora Cas.

"Mi dispiace," dice Dean.

Sam fa un rumore indignato alle loro spalle, Castiel si volta e ringhia.

"Ehy," li riprende Dean, "non voglio vedere nessuno stupido atteggiamento alpha."

"Mi dispiace," borbotta Sam, mentre Castiel mormora, "Mi scuso."

Dean prende un respiro profondo del profumo di Cas, solo per calmarsi i nervi, poi si alza sulle gambe anche se ancora instabili. Questa volta, nella luce del tramonto, si prende il tempo necessario per guardare il suo fratellino da capo a piedi. Non indossa più in suo completo, indossa una maglietta e una camicia aperta. Il volto è tirato, sembra malato e sfinito. Come ogni alpha si sentirebbe per suo fratello, malato e preoccupato. C'è anche altro, ma Dean non può dire cosa, e non chiederà ora.

Invece stringe la mano di Cas e prende alcuni passi ondeggianti verso il suo fratellino.

Prima tocca la spalla di Sam. Poi si avvicina e torna alla spalla sentendone l'odore. Nel suo naso giungono diversi profumi -profumo di Sam, quel particolare che gli permette di riconoscerlo come suo fratello, e gli farà sempre pensare alla famiglia. Ci sono altri odori che lo circondano, quello di amici e persone che Dean non ha mai conosciuto. C'è qualcosa di morbido, qualcosa di dolce nel suo profumo.

Quando Dean si allontana guarda il fratellino negli occhi e chiede, "Sammy, sei accoppiato?"

Sam si lecca le labbra e abbassa lo sguardo al suolo.

"Lo ero."

“Oh,” risponde Dean.

"l'anno scorso lei -lei è morta. Con il nostro cucciolo. Durante il parto," dice piano, "Erano entrambi -erano solo qui, e poi non c'erano più."

"Oh -oh merda," dice Dean, poi abbraccia Sam. Il suo cervello sembra impazzito, la paura, il desiderio e i ricordi. Sam lo abbraccia a sua volta, immerge il naso nei capelli di Dean è inspira il suo odore piano, per non spaventare il fratello e spingerlo di nuovo a cercare confort da Cas.

"Anche tu profumi come se fossi accoppiato," dice Sam piano, "Siete tu e Castiel....?

"Nah," dice Dean sciogliendo l'abbraccio, "Cioè. Non lo so. Dormiamo nello stesso letto e cose simili. Ma Cas questa cosa, questo falso accoppiamento-"

Sam guarda Cas e parla, " Dovresti vedere uno specialista, Dottore," dice marcando il titolo.

"Lo so," replica Castiel, la voce trattenuta e l'irritazione palese. Dean può riconoscerla da tono della voce, a Castiel chiaramente non piace sentirsi dire cosa fare da un altro alpha.

Dean si sposta e accarezza il braccio di Cas, e Castiel gli lancia un'occhiata grata. 

"Dovremmo tornare a casa," suggerisce Cas, "Non hai cenato."

Dean concorda, e dopo alcuni minuti in cui si è sforzato di camminare a piedi nudi nella terra, cede, e lascia che Cas lo prenda in braccio, anche se non smette di lamentarsi per tutta la strada. Una volta entrati Castiel lo fa sedere in cucina, sulla stessa sedia in cui si è seduto quella prima notte in cui si sono conosciuti, dove Cas ha rimosso il suo impianto e l'ha rattoppato. Per la seconda volta, su quella sedia, Castiel ripulisce e benda i piedi feriti di Dean. Anche se questa volta ad osservare la scena senza aprire bocca c'è Sam.

Solo dopo aver mangiato velocemente delle quesadillas Sam dice qualcosa-

“Dean?”

“Mmph,” esce dalla sua bocca mentre mastica una tortilla con formaggio fuso.

"Cosa....cosa ti è successo?" Chiede.

Tutte le paure che Dean ha avuto da quel giorno in cui Alastair l'ha intrappolato ritornano in un momento. Guarda la faccia di Sam, cercando qualcosa, qualcosa che gli assicuri che Sam non gli avrebbe dato la colpa per ciò che ha passato in quegli anni infernali. Forse -forse avrebbe potuto lasciare perdere, avrebbe potuto perdonare la sua stupidità, se solo fosse stato del tutto innocente in ciò che è accaduto. Ma non è stato innocente. Si è spezzato come un uovo nella presa di Alastair, sottomettendosi a qualsiasi alpha lo volesse.

Il preferito di Alastair.

Ecco chi era Dean prima del cucciolo.

Dean ingoia il suo boccone di quesadilla e pone una mano sul ventre. Scuote la testa, e anche se ha mangiato a mala pena la metà di ciò che è nel piatto si alza e dice, "Vado a letto."

"Non sono neanche le nove-

"Buonanotte," dice Dean, poi supera Castiel e suo fratello, e chiude con forza la porta della loro camera alle sue spalle.

 

 

Note Generali:

*incredibilmente questo è il primo capitolo senza note aggiuntive, sono fiera di me!

*il prossimo capitolo sarà l'ultimo di questo 2016, e arriverà a brevissimo, diciamo il 20 per avere una idea :)

*ma ci credete che sono gia passati 7 mesi dal primo capitolo?!


End file.
